Twilight meets The CliquexPost Breaking Dawn
by vanillabean.yum
Summary: The Cullens move to Westchester. Nessie goes to OCD and Jake goes to Briarwood. What will the Pretty Committee do to Nessie?Will Massie declare her as an LBR? or Pretty Committee potential? SAME PAIRINGS Please Review!
1. Chapter 1:Moving

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Clique books they belong to lisi harrison,and i also do not own anyone from the twilight books,they belong to Stephenie meyer!I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!i just own the story plot:))_

_yay!! my first crossover!! please R&R i hope you guys like it:)_

Chapter One:New Home

NPOV

"Nessie what are you doing watching all of this crap??" Jacob said beside me.

"Jake!" I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Gossip Girls is not crap!! It's my guide to human schools and whats going to happen."

"Nessie nothing like _that _ will hapen to you at school tomorrow." Rosalie said from behind me, "I won't allow it."

"Augh! I'm so glad mom and dad let me go to OCD by myself! " and with that I ran into my room at the top floor, then plopped myself onto my fluffy purple bed. Our new house was way bigger than the one in Forks. Our whole family including Jake's pack just moved from Forks to Westchester, New York. I would be attending Octavian Country Day and Jake would be attending Briarwood. The rest of my family would all be going to the college two hours away. Carlisle would work at the nearby hospital, and Esme would stay ,dad and Jacob weren't too happy when I chose to go to school by myself but when I told them it was an all girls school they were fine with it, especially Jacob. Since i'm 6 years old - and look like I'm 14- I'd be enrolliing into ninth grade. _**(This takes place when Briarwood is all fixed up)**_

"Nessie!! Hurry!! Come here!!" Aunt Alice shouted.

"Coming!!!!!" I shouted back.

Whatever she was screaming about it sounded important. I ran to her room vampire speed to find five outfits sprawled neatly across her and Jasprs huge bed. This is what i had to come for? I wasn't a big fan of designer clothes and shopping -apparently just like my mother- but I had to admit Aunt Alice and Rosalie were starting rub off on me. They were all pretty cute.

"Aunt Alice? This is what was so important? My outfit?" I asked her.

"Yup," she said with a smile, "I want my neice to look gorgeous on her first day so I did a little shopping for you at the local mall. I saw what all the other teenage girls were buying and checked the future to see what the latest trend was at your school so I bought these special outfits."

I took a look at all the outfits on the bed. The first one was black skirt with creamy high heels and a white ruffled top with a thin red belt. The second outfit was a brown longsleeve with pink and green stripes paired with green wedges and jeans with a gold belt. The third outfit was a black blazer with a white trimming paired with leather brown pants and ankle boots with a gold necklace to match. The fourth outfit was a dark green above the knee dress with a big brown belt and leggings. And the last outfit was a knit hat, strappy blue shoes, a white coat and black skinny jeans with a short sleeve black turtle neck. Personally, I thought that they were all too dressy for school.

"The first one is BCBG,then it goes Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, and Ralph Lauren. What do you think?"

"Err, Aunt Alice don't you think this is a bit over the top? I mean it's just high school ,not a runway...."

"Trust me, just pick one."

"Okay fine. Hmmmmmmm I like the third one. Thank you so much. They are all really pretty."

I took the outfit I liked then headed out the door."

"WAIT I ALMOST FOGOT!!" Shouted Aunt Alice.

I ran back into the room.

"Yesss??" I asled her.

She was carrying an oversized purse -probably my backpack- that had the letters LV written on it.

"It's Louis Vuitton, and your new backpack, I hope you like it."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek." I love everything, thank-you."

A big smile stretched across her face. "Anytime sweetheart."

______________________________________________________________________________

MASSIE BLOCK'S P.O.V.

Massie's room 7:09pm Block Estate.

"Bean! Bean!"

Massie's little black pug came running into her room. "What do you think?" she asked while pointing at her manikin. " Ah-mazing right? Ninth grade here I come." The little dog barked with approval. _Ping!_ Massie walked over to her computer.

**HOLAGURRL:Hey Mass ? up?**

**MASSIEKUR: Picking out my outfit for 2morrow. ? about u?**

**HOLAGURRL: Same. OMGx2 I can't wait 4 2morrow. Oh g2g, **

**MASSIEKUR: **

_**HOLAGURRL has just signed off.**_

Massie got up and exmined her outfit one more time. She decided it would be perfect to wear her new Dolce and Gabbana black blazer with white trim, gold chain necklaces from Chanel., brown skinny jeans and her new Jimmy Choo pointed boots. She decided it would be a good time for a hot shower to wash away grade nine stress. She turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower. During her shower she thought about what she had to do. She had already planned,and memorized the whole list. It had to be perfected.

1. 6:30 am wake up take a shower.

2. 6:45am get dressed go straight to Jakkob for hair&makeup appointment with Claire.

3. 7:45 am get breakfast smoothie from .(Get some for girls too.)

4.8:00 am get girls.

5. 8:30 am Make Ah-Mazing entrance into OCD

After reciting this outloud five times, Massie got changed into her favourite boy shorts and tanktop, slipped on her sleeping mask, and prayed to Gawd that nothing bad would happen tomorrow.

_**OOOOOO MASSIE AND NESSIE ARE GOING TO WEAR THE SAME OUTFITS!OH NO!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Anything Except for the story plot. **_


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Westchester

Disclaimer: same as before.

NPOV

I waited in the big living room for Jacob to come downstairs. My whole family and the pack waited in the livingroom.

"JACOB BLACK GET DOWN HERE!YOU'RE GOING TO GET RENESME AND YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL!"my mom shouted. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then I saw him. He was wearing the Briarwood Academy uniform, and looked pretty good. He and Seth would be attending Briarwood as a 10th graders because my dad didn't think they would be able to pass for grade 9. I had to agree with my father, they were huge! Leah would be staying home with Esme to help her around then house. Although I didn't understand it because gramma Esme had vampire powers. I looked around to see that Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet,Uncle Jasper, my father and mother had their lips formed into hard lines obviously trying hard not to laugh at was my best friend.**(Nessie hasn't fallen in love love with Jacob yet, he's just a really good big brother)**

"Tsk, tsk." Aunt Alice said, "I am going to have a talk with your school about the uniform Jacob, surely they can do better!"

"I agree! That thing is hideous!" Aunt Rosalie said.

My dad, mom and Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper burst out laughing. Jacob looked at me for help ,his face turning red. Aunt Alice was dying to give him a haircut and so he gave in after she asked 25 times. He now had short/ long hair spiked up with the help of gel. Gramma Esme walked into the room with a camera in her hand.

"Oh no….not pictures!"

"I can't let you leave without getting first day of school pictures! Come on everyone! Get together!"

Jacob and I took the first pictures together in front of the house outside. Jacob decided the pictures would look better if he wrapped him arm around my waist. _Click!_ Then my mom and dad came up beside me and took a picture.

"Doesn't she look gorgeus? I love the outfit I chose for her" Aunt Alice whispered to aunt Rosalie.

"I agree, but I'm choosing the next outfit." She told aunt Alice.

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes when I heard them. They've been dressing me up since I was a baby, I don't think it will ever stop. After taking pictures with everyone, I checked my new iPhone for the time. I got the iPhone for school from my parents, including a laptop. It read 8:30 am.

"Okay are we done cause we're going to be LATE on our FIRST DAY!" I asked.

"I'll go get the car." My dad said.

Everyone gave me a hug. My uncle Jasper and Emmet said,

"Tell us if any of the boys cause' you trouble." Uncle Emmet said.

"We'll be ready." Uncle Jasper said while punching his palm.

"Haha thanks, but I think I can handle it" and I gave them both another hug.

"We'll be right behind you" Gramma Esme said.

Jake ,Seth and I got into the car and waved one more time out the window before rest of the family followed behind us in their cars. The school wanted to welcome our whole family to Westchester because grampa Carlisle was the new doctor at the hospital. I was starting to feel the nerves of first day of school anxiety. My whole life I was homeschooled by gramma Esme. The purr of the Volvo's engine accelerating calmed me down a little bit.

"So are you nervous?" Jacob said.

"Yeah a little bit" I answered.

"There's nothing to worry about love, I'm sure all the girls at school will welcome you."

"Do you think so dad? They won't think I'm weird or anything?"

"Renesme sweetheart you'll be fine. Just remember what your father and I told you. Just be yourself and minus the vampire stuff."

"Okay mom, thanks."

"Lets go over this again, what's your name?"

"Renesme Swan. You and aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are the Hale's. Uncle Emmet and Jasper and dad are the Cullens. Gramma and Grampa adopted the Cullens, then the Hales, then me. "

"Good, but wait, what about Jake?"

"Jacob and Seth are the Wolfe's who recently joined the family."

"Good job! Now call if you need anything, none of us have classes until 5." My mom said.

" This is going to be AWESOME! I am so stoked!" exclaimed Seth.

"I agree!" Jacob said. He and Seth punched their fists together. Augh.

"First stop, Octavian Country Day." My father said.

I looked out the window and saw that families were getting out of their cars, entering the school. I didn't notice it before but the sky was filled with clouds. Perfect for my family. We all got out and my father handed me my bag. My family and I walked into the main office. Everywhere I looked people were staring .Hmmph I wonder why. I hear my Grampa Carlisle talking to the secretary.

"Good morning, I assume you are doctor Carlisle Cullen?" the secretary said, looking a little dazed.

"Yes I am" He said. She put her hand out to shake his hand. Once her skin made contact with his she jumped a bit.

"If you could all take seats inside the auditorium, it's down the end of the hall to your right."

"Thank-you." And with that my grampa smiled and took grama Esme's hand and the rest of us followed them to the auditorium. We got inside and a man asked grampa if he was the new doctor, then lead us to seat in the front row that said "RESERVED".

Range Rover 8:02 am

"Eh ma gawd Kuh-laire. You look ah-mazing." Said Massie. But ab-viously nawt as hot as her.

Massie took another look at Claire's new haircut. It was brown, shoulder length, with long layers. Jakkob did a great job.

"Really? Thanks Massie. Thanks for the outfit too, I really like it." Claire said and blushed a little. The range rover came to a stop at Alicia's mansion. The Spanish beauty came out wearing her signature Ralph Lauren outfit. Blue heels, white ruffle top with a skinny blue belt right under her C-cups, and a black micro mini skirt. Her hair was in neat curls and straight across . New haircut?!Alicia stopped in front of Massie's window and Massie rolled it down.

"Well, you like?" Alicia asked with a grin on her tanned face.

".Gawd. I luh-v it. I'm gonna give you a 9." Massie said.

"How about you Kuh-laire?" Alicia said.

"You look amazing Alicia, 9 too."

"Thanks."

Alicia climbed into the car. "Wow Claire! I heart your hair!".

Claire blushed. "Thanks Leesh".

After picking up the rest of the girls they sat under Massie's favourite oak tree.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now." Kristen said.

"Relax Kris. We need to make an entrance." Massie said.

Once everyone sat down everyone leaned their heads into the center forming a gossip circle.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is going to score me MAJOR gossip points."

The girls stared at her in anticipation. Alicia waited a little longer.

"Leesh your killing us!! Just spit it OUT!" Dylan said.

"Calm it! Okay, so my father was on the phone with the new doctor and he invited his whole family to come to my house for a welcoming party. And all your families are invited. "

"That's it?" Kristin said.

"No but get this, he has NINE kids, but their all adopted."

"Eh ma gawd leesh, that's what we've been waiting for?"

"Yup." Alicia said.

**OOOOO A WELCOMING PARTY FOR THE CULLENS!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPN NEXT!**


	3. Chapter 3:UnWelcoming Committee

DISCLAIMER:SAME AS BEFORE!

Okay so I am so tired of writing uncle,aunt,gramma,grampa in front of the names so just pretend they are there

Chapter 3

NPOV

Everyone in my family took their seat in the huge auditorium. It went Jake, me, mom,dad,Jasper,Alice,Rosalie,Emmet,Carlisle, and then Esme. The minute we all sat down I heard people whispering behind us.

_Who are they?_

_They are really pretty!_

_I wonder if they're single._

_Oh my gosh!_

Oh wow. This year is going to be weird. I looked behind me and the auditorium was pretty much full. Then a lady that looked like a crow started walking towards the stage.

"Caw!Caw!" someone said.

My whole family started to snicker but then Carlisle and Esme gave us looks.

"Good morning everyone! I am principal B-"

"Caw! Caw!" someone said.

The principal looked at the person doing it.

"I am Prinicpal Burns. I would like to welcome you all to Octavian Country day. I wou-"

When she stopped I looked behind me and saw five girls going through the doors,arms linked. They were so pretty! As if they came right out of a rude because they just burst in like that. I looked at the rest of my family and Rosalie's face stuck out the most. She was smiling at them. Just then the principal gave a sit-down-now-or-I'll-give-you-a-detention-look. They five girls sat at the back.

"As I was saying before, I would especially like to welcome, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family!"

I froze. . This is going to be so embarrising! We all walked up on to the stage. Boys were whistling and woo hooing. My father and uncles gave them death glares, which made me giggle a little.

MPOV

Massie's favourite oak tree 8:54AM

_Briiiiiiiing!_

"That's the first warning bell." Kristen said.

"Relax Krys. Just wait a few more minutes!" Massie said.

"So what is the big deal with the Cullen family??" Claire asked.

"Well," Alicia started, "Their super rich and moved into the mansion in the middle of nowhere. I think her name is Renesme-"

"Weird name!" Dylan said.

"Dyl! Don't interrupt! Like I was saying, Renesme is going to OCD and a guy, pretty sure his name was Jacob, is going to Briarwood. And the rest of the family are going to the college. Weird huh? I think Renesme is going to be a total LBR ,judging by her name." Alicia said.

"And your parents are throwing them a "Welcome to Westchester Party?" Kristin asked.

"Given."

"Okay you guys, it's time!" Massie said. She was tired of hearing about the new LBR. It was time for her girls to make an entrance and show the "Cullen" family what the Pretty Committee was made of. All the girls stood up and inspected eachother for grass stains, out of place hairs, wrinkles, you name it. They linked arms, and started to walk towards the big building, then stopped right in front of the door.

"Let's walk to the beat of Maneater. Uh-five, uh six, uh sev-uhn eight." Massie whisper counted. And they were off.

ClairePOV

We opened the auditorium doors and walked through. Everyone was staring , probably what Massie wanted. I never used to like the extra attention, but it was okay cause I was walking with the pretty committee. Principal Burns gave us a look and we took our seats at the back row. Massie took out her iPhone,so everyone else did too including me. I didn't have an iPhone, but Alicia's old phone. Well actually I wasn't really supposed to have a phone until I was 16. _Ping!_

_M:Has anyone seen the "Cullens?"_

Just then principal Burns started talking. "As I was saying before, I would especially like to welcome, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family!" Then I saw a family of very pale looking people ,except for the last person who had copper coloured skin, walk onto the stage. They were gorgeous! _Ping!_

_M: OMGX100_

_K:OMG, THEY ARE GORGEOUS!_

_D:AGREED! THE BLACK HAIRED ONE IS MINE!_

_K:DIBS ON THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!_

_A: I HEART THE BRONZE HAIRED BOY._

_M:You guys! LOOK AT THE YOUNGEST ONES OUTFIT .IT'S THE SAME ONE AS MINE!_

The Pretty Committee turned to see what Massie was going to do. She looked like she was going to burst!

MPOV

Massie was shocked. She felt like she was slowly slipping down a black hole. That…that LBR! This can _nawt_ be happening. The worst part was that they were gorgeous. But Massie was an alpha, and alphas do nawt slip down black holes. She summoned her inner Alpha and quickly snapped back into reality. _Ping!_

_A: Don't worry, you look waay hawter in the outfit more than she does._

_D,K,C,: Agreed._

_M: I know. Emergency meeting at my house right after school. We have major planning to do._

_A:done_

_D:done_

_K:done_

_C:done!_

Massie knew that when "Renesme" saw Massie wearing the same outfit as her, she would change.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter, I sure am having fun writing this!!! Thanks to Reading Crazy for writing the first review, I appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4:Nuhthing will stop me

Disclaimer: same as first chapter!

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO HEAR STUFF THAT HAPPENS AT BRIARWOOD WITH JAKE AND SETH!

NPOV

After getting introduced by the principal, which was extremely embarrising when boys hollered and whistled, we took our seats . The Principal then welcomed Dean Don from Briarwood. They talked about school requirements and all that kind of stuff. Then Dean Don asked for a lady named Judy Block to come onto the stage.

"I would now like to welcome Mrs. Judy Block."

"Good morning everyone. I just want remind you all about the Block's Annual Dinner and Silent Auction, coming in two weeks. For those of you who don't know what this is, it's a silent auction to raise money for this school. You can auction off clothes, and jewelry etc. I hope you all can join us."

"Thank you . I would now like to call up Mr. Rivera." A man in a black suit when up on to the stage.

"Thank you principal Burns. I want to welcome everyone for a welcome party at my home for Dr. Cullen and his family. It is on Sunday at 6:30 pm,thank -you." He walked off the stage and went back to his seat.

"Well that's it for our assembly! I would like the guests except for the Cullen family to exit first please."

People started to file out of the gym. So I figured it would be a good time to show Alice that girl who had the same outfit. I walk over to her seat.

"Whats up Nessie?" Alice said.

"Look." I answered. I placed my hand on her cheek. Her eyes glazed over for 2 seconds.

"Oh well, it's a good thing I packed an extra outfit for you in the car. Give me a second to go get it." Alice said.

"And that's why you let your Aunt Rose pick out your outfit for the first day of school." Said Rosalie. She smiled at me.

"Briarwood boys please exit the gym to your homeroom." Dean Don said.

Jake and Seth got up and gave me hugs. "Good luck!" said Seth.

"You too!" I answered back.

"Have fun." Jacob told me with a smile. I felt my stomach do a flip. "Thanks ,you too!" I said.

"OCD girls, go to your homerooms please." Principal Burns said.

Alice ran back into the auditorium with the 1st outfit that I saw on her bed. She handed it to me and gave me a kiss. "Go get changed, hurry!" she said.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, I owe you!" I kissed her on the cheek and gave everyone hugs, but for my mom and dad I gave them kisses on the cheek. Then ran off to the bathroom. I asked a nice looking girl where it was.

"Um. Do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked a bit shy.

"Oh, hey, go down the hall it's the second door to your left." The girl said.

"Thanks!" I said.

I ran straight to the bathroom and changed. I stuffed my other clothes into my new bag and checked my hair in the mirror. This morning Rosalie made it pin straight with a hot iron and then braided my bangs to the side. Aunt Alice tried mascara and lipgloss on me too. I thought I looked pretty good. Once my dad saw me with makeup, he told Aunt Alice not to do it again because he said I was beautiful the way I was and didn't need anything like makeup. I secretly took the makeup anyways and stuffed it into my bag. I tried hard not to think about it around my dad, he would surely catch me. Thank goodness he didn't!

MassiePOV

Mrs. Sharelle Massie,Kristen, and Claire's homeroom 9:30 AM

Massie ,Claire ,and Kristen were sitting together in the front of the class room.

"Eh ma gawd Mass, what are you going to do about your outfit? Uh, what's her name? Right, Renesme has the same outfit on as you!"

"Puh –lease Krys! Do I sell fertilizer?"

"No"

"Then why do you think I give a crap? I know I look better anyways." Massie answered. But she secretly knew that Renesme would change. Claire was biting on her fingernails, Massie knew she was nervous about Cam Fisher.

"Kuh-laire! Stop biting on your nails! I just took you out for a mani and this is how you thank me?"

"Sorry Massie, I'm just nervous about what Cam is going to think of Renesme."

"Eh ma gawd! Will you guys stop stressing about her! She's an LBR! And I'm going to make sure she stays that way, nuh-thing will stop us!"

"Soo whats the plan then Mass?"

"Shhhh! Nobody can know. You have to keep this on the DL (down low) things like this will only be discussed at my house."

"Kay" Claire and Kristen said at the same time.

The teacher went up to the front of the class.

"Excuse me! I'm going to hand out your student I.D. cards so I need you all to be seated." Said Mrs. Sharelle.

While she was calling out names that didn't matter to Massie, a girl burst through the door. It was Renesme. Wearing a new outfit. That was really cute. O.M.G. This just made Massie more determined to bring her down.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't know where to go." Said Renesme.

"It's fine just take a seat."

Renesme took a seat at the back corner of the class room. Massie had to admit that her voice was pretty and she was graceful. Great, Massie thought. Mrs. Sharelle called Renesme up to introduce herself.

"Renesme why don't you come up and tell us about yourself."

"Okay." She walked up and that was the first time Massie really saw her outfit. She wore a black mini skirt, creamy pumps, a white ruffled top with a red belt around it, just like Leesh! Uh-oh.

"Hi I'm Renesme Cullen, but I liked to be called Nessie. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, adopted my brothers Edward, Emmet, and Jasper first, then they adopted my sisters Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, I was adopted next and the last to be adopted was Jacob and Seth. Jacob and Seth go to Briarwood. Jacob is in grade 10 and Seth is in grade 9." After that she smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Thanks Nessie. Oh, here's your card." Mrs. Sharelle walked to her seat and handed it to her.

"Since you have all went to OCD except for Nessie, I'll explain what to do. As soon as you walk through the front doors you'll see machines that look like ATM machines, just swipe your student I.D. and your schedule will come out. I'm sure the girls here would be happy to show you around. I also have one more announcement. OCD and Briarwood are having a back-to-school dance in a week and a half. The theme is ,"Black and White Ball." That's all, you can all talk amongst yourselve's while I hand out today's schedule."

Everyone except for Massie,Claire and Kristen turned to talk to Nessie.

"So, how do you like it here in Westchester?" one girl with a bad perm asked.

"It's pretty cool." Nessie answered.

"Your sibling 's are so hot! Can you set me up with any?" an LBR asked.

"Well here's the thing, the tall muscular one with black hair,and the blonde girl , that's Rosalie and Emmet. They're together."

"Like together together?"

"Yeah."

Kristen gasped. Claire, Massie, and Kristen took out their cellphones. _Ping!_

_K:is that even legal?_

_C:Apparently!_

_M:Dyl. Is going to be disappointed____. _

"What about the others?" another LBR asked.

"Well the bronze haired one, Edward, is with Bella. And the dirty blonde haired one,Jasper, is going out with Alice. Jake and Seth are the only ones who don't have girlfriends."

"Class! It's time to assign lockers, you're only allowed locker number 's 75-100."

"You should totally sit with us at lunch" an LBR asked Nessie.

"I'd love to."

Massie couldn't stand that Nessie was getting all the attention, Massie hadn't gotten a complement that whole morning because of her, it was _Massie's school, She was the Alpha! Nawt this new LBR. _

NPOV

After checking herself in the mirror, Nessie looked at her homeroom teachers name. Mrs. Sharelle. Room 102 2nd floor. This is going to be a blast looking for this room in this huge school. She wished Jacob was there with her to make her feel better. She took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and scanned the hall for room 102. Finally! I burst through the doors to find that Mrs. Sharelle was talking.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't know where to go." I said, I could feel my face turning red.

"It's fine just take a seat." Said Mrs. Sharelle.

"Okay "

I decided to sit in the desk farthest away from anybody, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Just then the teacher called me up. Great!

"Renesme why don't you come up and tell us about yourself." The teacher asked.

"Hi I'm Renesme Cullen, but I liked to be called Nessie. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, adopted my brothers Edward, Emmet, and Jasper first, then they adopted my sisters Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, I was adopted next and the last to be adopted was Jacob and Seth. Jacob and Seth go to Briarwood. Jacob is in grade 10 and Seth is in grade 9." After that I smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Thanks Nessie. Oh, here's your card." Mrs. Sharelle walked to my seat and handed it to me.

"Since you have all went to OCD except for Nessie, I'll explain what to do. As soon as you walk through the front doors you'll see machines that look like ATM machines, just swipe your student I.D. and your schedule will come out. I'm sure the girls here would be happy to show you around. I also have one more announcement. OCD and Briarwood are having a back-to-school dance in a week and a half. The theme is ,"Black and White Ball." That's all, you can all talk amongst yourselve's while I hand out today's schedule."

Oh, a dance. This should be exciting. Another chance for Rosalie and Alice to dress me up. Girls turned around and started talking to me. They all seemed pretty nice.

"So, how do you like it here in Westchester?" one girl asked.

"It's pretty cool." Nessie answered.

"Your sibling 's are so hot! Can you set me up with any?" another girl asked.

"Well here's the thing, the tall muscular one with black hair,and the blonde girl , that's Rosalie and Emmet. They're together."

"Like together together?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"What about the others?" someone asked.

"Well the bronze haired one, Edward, is with Bella. And the dirty blonde haired one,Jasper, is going out with Alice. Jake and Seth are the only ones who don't have girlfriends."

"Class! It's time to assign lockers, you're only allowed locker number 's 75-100." The teachers suddenly said.

"You should totally sit with us at lunch" a girl asked.

"I'd love to."

"My name's Olivia Ryan."

_**Oooooo Leesh's XBFF what could this do? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Don't Kill Me

Sorry, last chapter I got the names mixed up! It's actually Kendra Block! My bad! And it's Len Rivera!

_**Please review people! ITS JUST ONE CLICK:DD Here's the next chapter:)) oh and thanks Crazy Reader! I will write about Briarwood with Jake and Seth.**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**NPOV**

After getting a locker beside my new friend Olivia Ryan, the second bell rang and it was time for our next class. Olivia and I compared our schedules.

"Olivia what do you have next?" I asked.

"Since I can call you Nessie, you can call me Liv. Kay?" Liv asked.

"Haha, okay sure." I answered.

Liv and I took out our schedule and took a look. "I have art, then English, then for my elective I got clothes designing." I told her.

"Yay! I have clothes designing too! But instead of art and English, I have social studies and science. Bummer."

_Briiiiiiiiiing!_

"eek! That's the bell! Don't want to be late." I told her.

"See you at lunch!" Liv said. Then she gave me a hug. Wow, my parents were right. If I acted myself I would do fine, and right now, I felt better than fine, I felt awesome! Augh, now where in the world is the art room?! Guess I am going to be late!

Massie POV

I got a locker beside Kristin, then Claire got the next locker. After that we went to the Starbucks kiosk for a chai latte.

"Did you see that new girl? She's gorgeous! " a girl said to her friend while passing.

Massie thought she was going to faint! Claire and Kristin thought she was going to too.

"Massie are you alright?" Kristin said.

"Yeah, you look a little pale." Claire reasoned.

"I'm fine." Massie said, "Actually, I'm more than fine ,I'm great. I know what to do about Nessie. She's done." Massie said.

Massie linked arms with her BFF'S and walked off to their next classes. Massie felt confident, but at this moment there was something she had better than that.

She had a plan.

Briarwood Academy For Boys 9:45 am (Jacob' homeroom)

JPOV

Okay so I'm in homeroom and I have no friends whatsoever. This sucks. I miss Nessie like crazy. What am I going to do!? Just then these two guys walk up to me._**(I have no idea if Harris Fisher, and Chris Abeley are actually in the 10**__**th**__** grade now, so just bare with me. In this story they are.)**_

"Hey, you're Jacob right?" one guy asked.

"Uh yeah I am." I answered. One took a seat in front of me and then one took a seat beside me.

"I'm Harris Fisher and my buddy over here is Chris Abeley." The one in front of me said.

"I'm Jacob Wolfe." I was a little amused by my last name.

"Dude your family is hot! You have to hook us up with one." Harris said.

"Yeah especially the blonde one." Chris said.

"Well here's the deal. The bronzed haired guy is Edward and he's going out with Bella, the brown haired girl. And Alice, she's going out with Jasper, the dirty blonde haired guy. But Rosalie, the blondie, she's off and on with Emmet. I'm pretty sure their off right now, so you guys should give her a try." Jacob smiled at his plan. Emmet and Rosalie weren't off, but blondie needed to be taught a lesson. I should warn Emmet, I hope he doesn't kill me.


	6. Chapter 6:Friends

Disclaimer: same as always.

OCD Green Café 12:16 pm

(The POV is someone at a table sitting with Nessie and Olivia. I've decided her name is Pamela)

Nessie and Olivia came and sat down with us. Nessie was beautiful.

" Hey gals. What's up?" I asked.

"Everyone this is Nessie. Nessie that's Pamela, Coral, but her nickname is strawberry, Kori, and Carrie." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Nessie I love your outfit , s'cute!" Strawberry said.

"Thanks, my au- I mean sister picked it out for me." Nessie answered.

"Wow your sisters are really pretty, You're so lucky they pick out your outfits! My older sister never does that for me." I said.

"You guys should come over after school, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Nessie said.

"Omg! That would be so much fun!" Liv said.

"Totally, let me just ask my parents!" Kori said.

"Aw,mymomwon'tletmeshe'smakingmegotothespawithher." Carrie said.

"That's okay, you can come next time." Nessie said with a smile.

"Kay, so I just texted my mom and she said sure." I said.

"Same," said liv.

"Me too." Said Kori.

"It's a yes for me!" said strawberry.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun" Nessie said.

NPOV

I invited three people over, oh man , I should text my parents to bring an extra car.

_N: hey mom_

_B: hey sweetheart whats wrong?_

_N: Nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask if some of my friends could come over after school._

_B:sure sweetheart, but by friends, how many? _

_N:4_

_B:I'm glad your making friends sweetheart, I'll get Alice to bring her car."_

_N:thx mom._

After I got that settled we started talking about our favourite subjects and shopping. I could feel someone's stare behind me burning a hole into my back. I looked behind me and the same five girls that walked into the auditorium late were staring at me. They didn't look so happy.

"Uhh you guys, who are they?" I asked, I didn't want to point so I nodded my head towards them.

"Oh, that's the "Pretty Committee"." Kori said with air quotes.

"Yeah, the brown haired girl with big boobs, that's Alicia Rivera. She used to be my bff. Her dad is the guy who is throwing your family the welcoming party. The redhead is Dylan Marvil. Her mom is the host of _The Daily Grind._ And you see that blonde haired girl? That's Claire, she moved into Massie's guest house in grade seven, she was hated by Massie, but now their total BFF'S. The girl with long brown hair, that's Kristen Gregory. Lastly, the one with long dark hair, that's Massie Block. Don't mess with her or you'll be done. In grade seven she-" Olivia said.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Oh that's the bell, I'll tell you about them after school. Time for clothes designing!" Olivia said.

Liv and I said our good byes and I told them to meet me at the front doors right after school. I thought about what Olivia said the whole designing class. When she mentioned that Dylan Marvil's mom was the host of the Daily Grind, I thought of my family and how all the girls loved that show. And what did she mean by "Don't mess with her or you'll be done?" but I did get one thing. They were so pretty. I guess that's why they called themselves, "The Pretty Committee".


	7. Chapter 7:The Closet

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same same as always!

Massie POV

Block Estate 3:15 pm Swim pool/Meeting place

The marble table beside the pool was set up with five chairs and Inez, the Block's maid, was laying out note pads, and pens. She also laid out low-fat salted pretzels for Dylan, fro-yo for Alicia, gummies for Claire, chocolate covered almonds for Kristen and ice-cream for Massie. While Inez was setting up the last pen the girls walked in and took their seats.

"Anything else miss Massie?" Inez asked.

"No, thanks Inez." Massie answered.

Inez walked out the door and left the girls.

"Okay everyone, this is mission bring down Nessie." Massie said.

"So what's the plan?" Alicia asked.

"We're going to invite her to come into the PC."

"WHAT?!" all the girls said in unison.

"Gawd you guys, calm down. That's only the first part of it. I am nawt going to tell you the rest, because I want to figure out what her weaknesses are. But trust me, when we're done with her, she'll want to go back to wherever the hell she came from." The PC clapped with approval.

"So what do we have to do?" Alicia asked.

"Since you asked Leesh, you can go first. Invite her over before the party to get ready together. Figure out as much as you can about her. After that's accomplished, we'll have another meeting."

"That's it?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, the meeting is officially over."

Claire's POV

"Wait. If Leesh is getting ready with Nessie, who are we getting ready with?" I asked.

"Kuh-laire, the rest of us are ah-bviously getting ready together here." Massie said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey girls!" Kendra Block said,"Claire your mom called she wants you home."

"Already? Okay thanks Kendra, bye!" Claire said.

She gathered her stuff and left out the door. Claire didn't like where this was going because she was the new girl once and it was horrible when Massie did that to her. Besides, Claire talked to Nessie during art because she was the only one in the PC who was in that class. The truth was, Claire liked Nessie. She was nice and funny, not to mention gorgeous. But Claire let it go because she was tired of getting on Massie's bad side, she already learned her lesson.

After school

NPOV

Liv and I waited on the steps for Kori, Pamela, and strawberry. They finally came and so we all waited on the steps for my mom and Aunt Alice. Well, in this case it was Bella and Alice.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Kori asked.

"Forks. It's a really small town." I answered. I looked around and saw a black 2009 Escalade Cadillac. I learned a bit from Rosalie. It was driving towards us; I used my vampire eyes to see that my mom and Alice were in the front seats. Oh. My. Gosh! They bought another car?! What do they need with another car?! The beautiful Cadillac parked in front of us, and Alice rolled down her window.

"Hey girlies your chariot awaits! Come on climb on in!" Alice said.

I was going to ask why they needed another car but I decided to leave that for later. I opened the door for my guests which were obviously in shock. The interior was black leather seats, each seat had a screen behind it, there were two mini fridges on the side of the doors and the windows were tinted a dark color.

"Wow this is a really nice car." Kori said. She was the first one to speak.

"Thanks, girls we just need to make a quick stop at Briarwood to pick up Seth and Jacob." My mom said. I look at my mom in the rear view window and gave her a why-did-you-buy-this-car-look. She simply smiled and winked at me. We stopped in front of Briarwood to find Jacob and Seth talking to two boys. I don't think Jacob noticed us until I rolled down the window and said,

"Jacob Wolfe! We're in here!" I shouted. He looked at me with wide eyes probably shocked at the car. I heard one of the boys say,

"Nice ride dude!"

"Yeah, so are the girls in it!" the other one said. I rolled my eyes. They punched Jacob and Seth in the arm before they came and joined us. I moved over so Jacob could sit beside me and Olivia and Seth went in the back to sit with Kori and strawberry.

"So Bella, Edward decided to buy you another car?" Jacob said. I slapped him in the arm. And not lightly.

"What?" Jacob said while rubbing his arm.

"_Another car?_" Strawberry asked.

"Err, yeah." I answered with a little blush.

"Since Jake and Seth are here why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Alice asked.

"Okay," I pointed to them while saying their names, "This is Olivia, Strawberry and Kori. And that's,"I pointed to," Bella, Alice, Jacob, and Seth."

"It's nice to meet you girls. I'm glad you're all friends with Nessie." My mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." Olivia said.

I saw the almost familiar road to my new house. We entered the driveway and parked the car in front of the house. Everyone got out. All the girls looked shocked when I looked at them which made me giggle I little.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Seth said. Everyone cracked up.

"Just make yourselves at home girls." My dad said who was all of a sudden right in front of us. My mom went up to him and he put his arm around her waist. "Please follow us; mom wants to meet Nessie's new friends."

When I heard his say that I started to blush and thought, _dad could you be any more embarrassing?_ He turned his head and smiled at me. I looked at my friends faces as we walked into the house. They were still in shock. When we entered the living room the rest of my family was already sitting down ready to start their usual human charade. Once Esme and Carlisle saw us they stood up.

"Welcome girls." Carlisle said.

"Hey dad, "I pointed at them while I said their names, "this is Olivia, Kori, strawberry, and Pamela."

"It's nice to meet you girls. Just make yourselves at home." Esme said.

"Oh, and that's," I pointed to them while saying their names, "That's Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen; you guys have a beautiful home." Olivia said first.

"Oh please just call us Esme and Carlisle."

"Well, I'm going to show them around the house." I quickly said before they could embarrass me more.

"Okay" my dad said from behind me.

We walked around the house and I showed them everything. They gawked at most of the house, especially our library. Finally we ended up in my bedroom and plopped ourselves on to my bed.

Pamela's POV

Oh wow! Nessie's house was amazing! But my favorite room was her bedroom. It was painted purple with black designs. Once she opened her door there was a mini hallway to my right that she walked us through. The first door in the mini hallway was her bathroom which was huge! The walls were painted with a cheetah print and there were three star lights scattered around the room and she had a Jacuzzi and shower. We walked down the mini hallway and there were pictures of her from when she was one to a recent picture. The wall was painted yellow with pink flowers. We ended up at the end of the hallway and she opened the white door that had black letters that said, "The Closet". I felt my mouth fall open. _It was like a mini mall!_ There were four walk in closets that had labels on top each of the doorways (there were no doors). The first one said "Shoes".

"Can we look around?" Kori asked.

"Knock yourself out." said Nessie with a big smile.

The second door way had the word Accessories on it. The third doorway said Tops and the last doorway said Bottoms/Dresses. We walked into the first doorway and the walls were the same purple as her main bedroom with black hearts. There were shoes every shape and color. From Gucci to Nike.

"OMG !! Are these the new Chanel pumps?!" Olivia asked.

"I love this color!" Kori said.

"It's the new Ralph Lauren flats that aren't even out yet!" I said. After seeing this I wanted to check out the other closets.

I walked into the second doorway that was labeled Accessories. It was painted pink with gold stars everywhere. On the ceiling there was a sun and a crescent moon hanging as lights. Every bag I could imagine was on the back wall. Rings and bracelets were on my right necklaces and watches were on my left. Earrings were on hooks hanging from the ceiling. There were drawers filled with scarves and socks. I headed for the next closet labeled Tops. It was painted white with circles that were all different colors and sizes.

Jacob POV

Seth and I went to our own suite reserved for the pack. I was watching TV when it hit me. I still had to talk to Emmet about my plan. I got up and walked into the living room I sat down on a chair and pretended to watch TV with him, I was thinking about how to ask him without getting killed. I might as well get it over with.

"Err, Emmet? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it dog?" He asked a bit annoyed because he was watching football.

"Meet me in the garage right now."I said. I walked in to the garage with Emmet behind me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't freak out when Rosalie gets hit on by two guys okay?" I asked.

"Fine, I'm only saying yes because she left my lucky Xbox control back in Forks." Emmet answered and then went back into the house to enjoy his game.

Nessie POV

After everybody got enough of my closet we sat on the bed.

"So tell me more about the Pretty Committee" I asked curious.

"Massie is the leader, she calls herself the "Alpha"." Liv said with air quotes around the word alpha. "In grade seven they got expelled for running into the woods. But got back in when they wrote essays on how sorry they were."

"And remember when Alicia's cousin Nina came from Spain for one semester? That was so funny at the heartbreak dance, pictures of her fell from the ceiling, I still have some." Said strawberry.

"Oh yeah and remember when they transformed the overflow trailers into life sized Tiffany &Co. boxes?" Kori said.

"They were amazing; everyone who got into them had makeovers done by Massie's stylists." Olivia gushed.

"It sounds like they have a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah but they can be really mean. Trust me you don't want to get involved with them." Olivia said.

Deep inside Nessie wanted to be a part of their inner circle, part of the Pretty Committee.

"So for the dance I think we should all go dress shopping together!" strawberry said.

"SHOPPING?!" Alice burst through the doors; I knew she was going to do that. She danced her way to my bed. "Did someone say shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah there's a black and white ball in a week and a half. Oh my gosh! You should totally come and pick out our outfits!!!!I mean, if you want." Strawberry asked.

"That's a great idea!! I'll take you guys to New York this Saturday!! So what do you say??" Alice asked.

"That sounds good! I'll ask my parents tonight." Pamela said.

"Me too." said the other girls.

I stared at Alice with my mouth open. I gave her a you-did-not-just-do-that-look. She looked at me and smiled, her face glowing. Oh well, I did owe her.

The rest of the night we talked about what we should wear, I had so much fun but then it was time for the girls to leave. Their parents picked them up before dinner. Speaking of dinner I should ask Jake to take me hunting.


	8. Chapter 8:Sleep Tight

Hellooooooooooooooooo Everyone! Here's another chapter. Dislaimer : Same old.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NPOV

After saying goodbye to the last girl who left I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch closest from the door. I rested my head on the couch and thought about the day. It was pretty good if I do say so myself. But I couldn't get the Pretty Committee out of my head they were just so hard to forget about. Just then Jacob walked in and sat beside me.

"Hey Jake." Isaid

"Hey Nessie how was first day of school? It looked like you made some friends." He said.

"Yeah, their pretty cool. I saw that you made new friend's too. 'Nice ride dude!'. "I tried my best to mimic his voice.

"Haha well that was Harris Fisher and Chris Abeley. They're good guys."

"How was your first day?"

"It went by slow, hey do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure I'm starving."

We walked out the back door and walked towards the forest. Jacob ran ahead of me because he had to phase, he practiced phasing and once told me that he would make sure he got it perfect. I heard a wolf howl and new that was Jacob calling me. I ran vampire speed towards him. He was waiting for me beside a pine tree looking particularily bored. I gave him a big hug like I did when I was younger. I missed the wolf Jacob, he was big and fluffy like a giant stuffed animal. His fur was a reddy-brown. I pulled my face away and stepped back. "Ready?" I asked. He gave me a wolfy grin and licked me from my jaw line to the temple of my head. I laughed and said "Jake!Ew!" between giggles. He then nodded his head towards the tree. "Kay, lets get moving." I let my senses take over and ran towards the semi-delicious smell.

Massie POV

Block Estate Dining Room 6:57 pm

"So how was your first day Massie?" Kendra Block asked.

" It was okay mom, can I go dress shopping this Saturday with my friends?" Massie asked.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thanks. Oh and I don't need Isaac, Dean can take us because he knows where everything is in New York."

"New York? " Kendra asked with one eyebrow pulled up.

"Yeah mom, for shopping? Ugh I just told you."

"But sweetheart why in the world would you have to go to New York, Westchester mall is right here."

"I want to get something new, I want to make a good impression on the Cullen's, "Massie tried hard not to say Cullen's like it was a bad word, "First impressions _are_ extremely important. Daddy, please??" Massie used her best puppy dog eyes ,knowing that her father wouldn't be able to turn down her expression.

" I'm fine with it."

"Okay but I want you to invite Renesme, she looks like a nice girl and I want her to feel welcome."

"Yay! Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" she got up and kissed her parents on the cheek.

Massie ran up to her bedroom as fast as she could. She turned on her computer and checked to see if anyone was online. Nope. So she just sent e-mails to everyone.

_C, K, D, A,-_

_A, don't need to don't need to invite Nessie,instead I want you to invite her to come with us to NYC for dress shopping._

_-M_

_p.s. do this asap and do not take no as an answer._

Massie read it over and clicked send. Tonight, she would sleep well.


	9. Chapter 9:BFFN

_**Hey everybody!! And yet again, here is another chapter for the people who read my story!!!!!WARNING:I see how many people read this! I want AT LEAST five more reviews please and thank you with a Porsche 911 on top (I don't actually have a Porsche 911 for all of you who I know will review,Sorry)? Without the reviews I'm asking for I won't up date after the NYC shopping trip *that means I won't write about the welcoming party, most important of all Jacob's little prank on Rosalie* THANKSS! This chapter is dedicated to for putting my story on your favourites list ,ReadingCrazy for those first couple of reviews(they made me super happy:DD)/putting my story on your alerts, also thanks to japdoodle for making my story one of your favourite's ,putting it on your alerts and those reviews and juciy94 for putting my story on your alerts! Wow! Long msg!**_

_**Disclaimer: well! I don't own anything in my story aside from the character Pamela, and the story plot, so please, don't sue meee!**_

Gym*Physical Education 9:00am 

Nessie POV

Earlier this morning I got a text from Olivia, Kori, Strawberry and Pamela saying they couldn't come to New York with Alice and me. That made me really sad but it had its positive side because then I didn't have to go shopping. I sat on the bench waiting for class to start. My P.E. strip was cream shorts (that were a bit too short for my liking even though Rosalie said that I had a figure like a model) with a red lining and a red polo shirt. Girls were coming out of the change room. They approached me and sat down beside me.

"Wow your family is really hot!" a girl said. Ugh. That sounds so gross considering that she was talking about my parents.

"Uh, thanks." I answered unsure of what to say. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire came and stood in front of us their hands on their hips resting on their right feet.

"Hey Leesh?" Massie asked.

"Yeah Mass?" Alicia answered looking at Massie.

"Is it Halloween already? Because I think chewbacca decided to show up."

"Massie! Don't you see? That's Jessalyn under that unruly head of hair." With that, the PC cackled and exchanged hi fives. The girl who talked to me ran away with her other friends comforting her. I was scared I would be the next victim, but then Massie put her hand out to shake it with mine. I took it cautiously.

"Hey, my name's Massie Block." She said to me. Phew!

"Hi, my uh name is Renesme, but I liked to be called Nessie."

"J' adore that name. This is Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons." She said. They looked at me with hearty smiles on their faces, I smiled back.

Massie POV

_Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!_

"Everyone! Please take a seat on the bleachers. Oh and would Renesme Cullen please come up here?" Mrs. De La Reyes said. The gym teacher had chesnut brown hair pulled back into a slick high ponytail. She was short, her face was thin and so was her body.

Massie took a seat on the bleachers. Nessie walked up to where the teacher was.

"Renesme why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself?" Mrs. De La Reyes said, Nessie blushed.

"Uh, my name's Renesme but I like to be called Nessie for short. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, adopted my brothers Edward, Emmet, and Jasper first, then they adopted my sisters Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, I was adopted next and the last to be adopted was Jacob and Seth. Jacob and Seth go to Briarwood. Jacob is in grade 10 and Seth is in grade 9." After that she walked toward us and sat beside Dylan.

"Thank-you Renesme, oh I mean Nessie. Okay let's take attendance, "she looked around," it looks like I've forgotten the attendance sheet. Let me go and get it."

Massie rolled her eyes. Everyone turned around and started to talk.

"Eh ma Gawd Nessie you have such a nice body! Are you on a special diet?" Dylan said.

"Dylan! How rude! You don't just ask if someone's on diet. You never know they might just have been born with it. Example, moi." Alicia said. The PC cracked up including Nessie at Alicia's remark.

"Sorry Nessie, Dylan's a bit obsessed with her weight." I said.

"You guys are so mean." Dylan said.

"We're just joking Dyl. " Kristen assured her with a genuine smile.

"But seriously, are you?" Dylan asked wanting to get Nessie's secret. Alicia playfully hit her."Ouch!" Massie couldn't help but think about how perfect Nessie's body was, but Massie didn't let it get to her.

"It's okay Alicia, yeah, I'm on uh, a, uh, top secret diet." Nessie said shyly.

The gym door opened and Mrs. De Le Reyes came.

"I finally found the sheet buried under a stack of papers." She said. Massie rolled her eyes. Mrs. De La Reyes started to take attendance so everyone started to talk again.

"So, have you gotten a dress for the Black and White ball yet?" I asked Nessie.

"No not yet, I was supposed to go shopping in New York this Saturday with my friends but they couldn't make it."

"Eh ma Gawd! You should totally come with us!" I told her.

"I heart that!" Alicia said.

"I have to ask my parents first. Hey, why don't you all come to my house after school? My family probably would want to meet the people I go with."

"Sure, why nawt? Right girls?" I said.

"Oh, yeah let me just ask first." All the girls said.

_Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!_

"Okay class! Attention please!" she waited for a few seconds for the LBR's who didn't get the message, she stared at them until they stopped, "Thank- you. Since it's your first P.E. class, Briarwood and OCD thought it would be fun to join first period P.E. classes."

"What are we going to do?" Chewbacca asked.

"Surprise! Please make your way to the field. Then take a seat on the bleachers."

Massie gasped. She was finally going to see Dempsey after one long summer! The PC and Nessie got up and linked arms. Nessie looked a little surprised but Massie ignored it. She quickly swiped on a new coat of Glossip Girl's Pina Colada. The smell instantly summoned her inner Alpha. The PC did the same except for Nessie because she didn't have any lip gloss. Hah! They walked out into the morning sun and took a seat on the highest bleacher. Massie liked to be on top and look over the people below her like a true queen. Massie looked around. No sign of Briarwood. Perfect. She got up and stood in front of the girls.

"Flaw check!" she shouted.

"Flaw check?" Nessie asked dumbfounded. Massie giggled to herself.

"We check each other for any out of place hairs, smudged eyeliner, you name it." Alicia answered proudly. "Oh and we usually rate each other from scale of one to ten, but in this case, we don't."

"Oh." Nessie said, she said oh as if what Alicia just told her was a stupid rule. This made Massie furious.

"Why don't I do you Nessie? Kris you do Claire and Leesh, you do Dyl." Massie smiled at Dylan evilly.

"Kay" Nessie answered. Massie looked at Nessie head to toe. Her curled brown hair was perfect, no hair out of place. Her face was clean of blemishes and was a pale that suited her. Nessie's shirt and shorts were wrinkle free and legs were shiny like she just got a wax. Massie checked again and nothing. NUH-THING! Her skin even glowed a little bit in the hot sun! AH! This definitely wanted to make Massie scream!

"Congrats Nessie, no flaws whatsoever." Massie said regretfully.

"Really? Thanks! Why don't I do you?" Nessie asked. Just then she heard boys whistling and whoo-hooing. Massie immediately turned around and saw Derek Harrington, also known as Derrington the PC's clever nickname, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Dempsey and a new guy she saw on stage with the Cullen's. Derrington stopped and wiggled his butt for them.

"Hey ladies." Derrington said. Massie saw in her perphiral vision that Nessie was giggling.

"Hey Seth!" Nessie suddenly said.

"Hey Ness! Who are your friends??" Seth said. Oh, so his name is Seth.

She pointed at us while saying our names." This is Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen, oh, this is-"

"Massie Block." I said interrupting her.

"Everyone this is Seth my step brother." Nessie said. Derrington winked at her. DERRINGTON WINKED AT HER?! What have these people turned into?!

"And who are your friends?" Nessie asked.

Nessie POV

Seth pointed to each guy as he said their names. "These guys are Dempsey, Kemp, Chris, Cam and-"

The next guy stepped in front of Seth and put his hands up to stop him from talking, "Bro, let me introduce myself." He walked up to me and put his hand out to me. "Hey I'm Derek Harrington." I took his hand and shook it. He smiled at me genuinely and winked. Again. He was kind of cute I guess, but certainly not my type.

_Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!_

"Everyone! Please sit down!" Mrs. De La Reyes.

We took a seat and Derrington sat beside me.

"Coach Daniel and I have some good news!" Mrs. De La Reyes said. Coach Daniel was a tall

"Soccer season is coming soon so we have a couple of volunteers who are going to help out with the girls and boys team this year. "Said Coach Daniel. Coach Daniels was a tall man who was middle aged who looked kind of like David Beckham. Soccer, hmmmm. Kristen sure looks excited for this, she does look like the athletic type. I should try out too, Jasper and Emmet's soccer lessons they gave me during my last summer in Forks would have a purpose.

"Drumrrrrrrrrrrroll please!" shouted Coach Daniels. The guys beside me started tapping the bench.

"Pleaaaaaase welcome, Rosalie!"

ROSALIE?!

"Alice!"

ALICE?!

"And Bella!"

MOM?! I stared at all three of them dressed in matching tracksuits, but different colors. Rosalie was wearing a red suit with pink lining, Alice was wearing a black suit with grey lining and my mom wore a Dark blue suit with white three of them wore hats matching to the colors on their suits.

"TAKE IT OFF!" A guy yelled. Ech. Some guys whistled and clapped. Ech.

"Enough! These are the assistant coaches for the girls." Shouted Mrs. De La Reyes, she looked a little irritated because Coach Daniels mouth was still open. The PC giggled at his face. He finally snapped back into reality.

"And for the boy's assistant coaches we have……Drumrrrrrrrrrrrrroll please!" Coach Daniel's said.

The boys and girls started tapping again. It was obvious who would be next, so I didn't have to freak out. And they came out. My dad, Emmet, and Jasper wore the same outfits as their wives. Some of the girls started cheering including the PC which made me grimace a little. Claire saw this and she winked friendlily at me, like she knew how it felt.

"I would like for you to welcome Edward! Jasper! And Emmet!" Coach Daniel said. Suddenly Emmet started to do a happy dance. Ugh. I buried my face in my hands. WHY ME?!


	10. Chapter 10:SoccerSkillsAndaDate?

Yippeeee! I got over my writers block and wrote this, it's a little short,sorry! Pls review and give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!JUST THE PLOT! AND PAMELA! AND THE TEACHER EXCEPT .!

CHAPTER 9

OCD/BRIARWOOD SOCCER FIELD

Physical Education

Thursday, September 10

Massie P.O.V.

The hot sun was replaced with grey clouds when Nessie's siblings walked on to the soccer field, Massie couldn't help but realize how perfect her family looked. Massie looked over to Nessie who was sitting beside Derrington. Her face was buried in her hands.

"Please welcome your new assistant soccer coaches!" Coach Daniels said. Massie caught a glimpse of Edward winking at Bella. If only that was her he was winking at. Just as she thought that, Edward looked at her with a smirk on his flawless face. Creepy much?

"Let's start with a warm up! Get on the field into a big circle. I want a girl boy alternation." Mrs. De La Reyes said.

_Plurrrrrrrp!_

"Now!" Coach Daniels said.

Everyone groaned and made their way to the lush grass field. Massie glimpsed at Dempsey who then winked at her and smiled, she smiled back her award winning grin. He giggle-blushed nervously. Everyone made it on to the field and it went in this order starting at Massie, Dempsey, Kristen, Kemp, Dylan,Chris,Alicia, Seth, Nessie, and Derrington. Massie didn't bother looking at the other LBR's because just then Josh Hotz, Alicia's long time crush, ran and stopped between Alicia and Chris.

"Mr. Hotz. YOUR LATE." Said Coach Daniels.

"Sorry Coach, had a dentist appointment." Josh smiled a toothy smile.

"Coach Daniels! We would like to lead warm up!" Alice said as I turned around to see who was talking.

"Sure, come on over you guys." Mrs. De La Reyes said. They came over and Alice seemed to dance instead of run. I caught a glimpse of Alicia who looked jealous because _she_ was a dancer.

"Whoo hoo!" a guy shouted. The girls groaned. Massie couldn't wait until this madness stopped. She saw Edward in her peripheral vision and giggled a little because he was giving the guys a death glare.

Nessie POV

After doing a series of very embarrassing stretches led by my family, I started to wonder how they weren't shooting rainbows of their skin when the dim sun shone at them. My father probably heard me and gave me a I'll-tell-you-later-look, so I just thought okay.

"Everyone partner up! Boys withgirls! Grab a soccer ball and pass." Coach Daniels said.

Derek Harrington then came up to me.

"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked. I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. We walked to the corner of the field and started to pass the ball with our feer.

"So how do you like OCD so far?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh, it's nice, very different."

"What school did you go to that was very different?"

"I was home schooled."

"Oh, that's cool."

We passed back and forth in silence for a few minutes. He kicked the ball high – I think by accident- and I saved it with my thigh. _(I'm not a soccer player so bare with me, picture it how ever you want to.)_

"Wow your really good." Derek said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"How did you get so good?" he asked. Just then Emmett and Jasper jogged up to me and put their arms around me, Jasper on the right, Emmett on the left.

"We taught our lil' sis here how to kick around a soccer ball." Emmett said.

Derek took a step back and looked a little scared. I saw Emmet in my perphiral vison and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Jasper! Emmett! We need you over here for a second!" yelled Mrs. De La Reyes. She probably didn't need to yell considering that my uncles were vampires with super human hearing. But she didn't know that. They ran back human speed and looked a bit reluctant to leave me alone with Derek.

"So ummm, your pretty good yourself. Are you on the team?" I asked Derek, hoping to get him out of his trance.

"Oh, oh yeah. You should try out, I'm positive you'd make it on the team."

"Hmmm maybe I will." if my parents let me.

"So uh, do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"Dance?"

"The black and white ball I mean."

"Oh ,no, not yet." Not that I was going to get a date. It would be nice if Jake asked me though.

"Well do you want to go with me?"

Oh no. What will Jake think? We're just best friends anyways, maybe he won't mind. And I don't want to be mean or anything.

"Er, sure."

"Great. Give me your number and I can text you ." He looked very happy. I'm pretty sure my family heard this because they were laughing very hard.

"Okay everyone! Come here!" said Mrs. De La Reyes. We ran and I dribbled the ball to where everyone was standing.

"Okay, so we are going to scrimmage. Emmett and Jasper have decided to be team captains."

"Listen up!" Emmett bellowed, "Jasper and I are going to pick teams.I'm team Emmett."

"And I'm team Jasper!Brother, why don't you do the honours of going first?"

"My pleasure! Rosalie!" Emmett said.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!" Jasper said. My dad looked a little sad to leave my mom on another team.

"Nessie!" Emmett said with a grin. Jasper looked a little sad because Emmett chose their neice who had been taught soccer by them.I gave him a reassuring smile. I walked over to my mom.

"Seth!" Jasper said.

"Derek!"Emmet said. Derek came over to me and gave me aand my mom a high five. I looked at my mom who was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked her only that she could hear.

"I'm just picturing Jake's face." She said only low enough for me to hear.

The game started and my mom and I were sitting on the sidelines.

"Is it okay if some of my friends came over after school?" I asked.

"Sure sweety, how many?"

"Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire. So…. Five."

"I'm glad you're making friends, but try not to have everyone over after school everyday." She said with a smile.

REVIEW PLEASE IT'S ONLY A CLICK AWAY! \/ \/ \/ \/RIGHT HERE!


	11. Chapter 11:NewJimmyChoos

Another chapterrrrr hope you like it , it's a bit short though! Disclaimer: I own nuh-thing! Just the plot.

Chapter 11!

Nessie P.O.V.

I went to my locker after P.E. and stuffed my bags in to it. Massie, who was only a few lockers away from mine, came up to me with Kristen and Claire.

"Hey Nessie." Massie said. I smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Come sit with us at lunch?" Kristen said. It was more of a statement than a I was ? Sitting with the Pretty Committee? Yay! Uh-oh , I hope Liv doesn't mind.

"Sure."

"Done. Oh, and you're Jimmy Choos? Ah-dorable." Massie said. Claire simply smiled.

"So err, what class do you have?" I asked.

"Meyner. Social studies. What about you?" Claire asked.

"Me too."

"See you there!" Claire said.

"Kuh-laire! Don't be rude." Massie said. Isn't her name Claire? Not Kuh-laire?

"Huh?" Claire said.

"Why don't you walk with us to 's class? "Kristen asked. Massie gave Claire a your-so-stupid-look. Claire shrugged.

"Okay." I answered. I grabbed my books and walked with them. This time was the first time I actually noticed how Massie walked. Her head held high, and her walk was confident, like she owned the school. We walked into the very modern classroom and sat in desks at the very back with Alicia, Dylan had a different class.

Massie POV

Mr. Meyner's classroom

Socials Studies

Thursday, September 10th

Claire, Kristen, Nessie and I walked down the hall into classroom and made our way to the back desks beside Dylan.

"Hey girls." Dylan said.

"Hey Dyl." Kristen and Claire and I said.

"Hey Dylan." Nessie said.

"Puh-lease. Just call me Dyl."

"Kay." Nessie answered with a smile. Gawd, her teeth were so perfect that Massie wanted to punch them out.

Class was a suh-noozer! He went over the curriculum and class expectations. Finally, the bell rang and we headed to our lockers.

"What's your next class Nessie?" Kuh-laire asked.

"Um. I have English with Mr. Cole." Just then Alicia caught up to us.

"Eh ma Gawd so do I!" Alicia said. We all jumped.

"Leesh!" I put my hand to my heart, "You scared us!"

"Sorry." Alicia giggle-blurted. "I'll meet you at your locker Nessie."

"Okay, do you know where it is?"

"Given. Right by Massie's" Alicia said. Massie smiled because Alicia remembered where her best friends locker was when they went to it all of one time.

She walked off to where her locker was and we walked to where ours was.

Alicia POV

I quickly grabbed my books and walked to Nessie's locker. She was waiting there for me. I noticed that she was wearing the newest black label purple cashmere Ralph Lauren sweater, the not ev-uhn out yet Jimmy Choo rope and leather wedge sandals, Lovestruck darkwash true Religion Jeans, and a white DKNY poplin corset tank. Alicia was really jealous and could nawt wait for Massie's plan.

"Hey Nessie. You look ah-mazing." Alicia admitted.

"Oh, thanks. My sister picked out my outfit."

"Serious? Which sister?"

"Rosalie. She loves fashion."

"Point. I see , she has really good taste. Shall we?" Alicia asked. She didn't wait for an answer, so she just linked their arms and lead her to Mr. Cole's classroom. _(I totally made up that name, it didn't mention their English teachers name in the book.)_

They walked to the classroom that was on the second floor beside the biology room. Alicia sat them down in the back row of the classroom. Olivia Ryan walked in with Carrie, and Pamela. They sat down in front of them.

"HeyNessieyouroutfitistotallychic." Carrie the fast talked blurted.

"Yeah." Pamela agreed. Alicia simply stared at them with a you-should-nawt-be-talking-to-her-look. They turned around immediately just as the teacher walked in. Alicia smiled to herself, if only Massie was here to see her in action.

Nessie POV

After English with Alicia, I walked back to my locker to get money for my "prop" lunch. Massie was there talking with Kristen ,Dylan and Claire. I grabbed my 20$ bill and closed my locker. Massie signaled me over, so I walked to their group.

"Hey Nessie." They said.

"Hi guys."

Seconds later Alicia walked over and joined the group.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Leesh." They answered.

"Formation!" Massie commanded. I didn't know what formation meant but I just followed what the girls did. They all linked arms with Massie at the center. Massie motioned us to lean our heads in.

"Let's walk in to the count of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Do you know the song Nessie?"

I did, and it was my absolute favourite. "Yup." I answered.

"Kay. Start at the chorus. A five ,six ,sev-uhn ,eight." Massie whispered.

We walked to the cafeteria with linked arms, steps in sync. I felt awesome walking with the Pretty Committee. It was like walking with royalty because people stared and turned their heads to look at us. After I got an apple, water, and a cinnamon bun –probably not as good as my father's- we sat down at table eighteen.

Here's Alicia Rivera with a message for all of you readers. Puh- lease review! Ay-sap!

Aw-nestly…. Its only a click away=DD This is Alicia Rivera. I heart you!

xoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12:MoreFriends

Disclaimer????? SAME AS BEEEEEEE FORRRRRRRRRR

Nessie POV

At lunch we talked about what to do after school. Olivia was giving me a look and I guess Massie saw because she stood up.

"Hey Duh-Livia?" Massie said.

"Yeah May-see?" Olivia said with squinted eyes.

"It's Massie. Oh, and are you airport security?"

"No."

"Then why are you checking out my friend?"

"Hey _May-see_. Have you been arrested yet?"

"No."

"Well you should for STEALING my friend."

By this time the whole Pretty Committee stood up, but I stayed seated. I hated being in the center of attention.

"Hey FAUX-LIVIA, the only person who should be arrested is you for having FAUX noses. Oh, and are you a calendar? Let me answer that for you. Yes, why yes you are, because your days _are numbered!"_

After that they walked to the doors so I followed shrugging innocently at Olivia who rolled her eyes at me and sat down. I felt bad. Like really bad. But I didn't know how to be friends with Olivia, without being treated badly by Massie. We ended up walking to the Starbucks Kiosk. Massie ordered all of us a chai latte. I took one sip and almost spit it out. _It was disgusting!_

"What is it Nessie it looks like you're going to throw up." Dyl said.

"Oh it's nothing ,it's just hot." I lied.

After school we waited on the steps for our ride. Just then the black Cadillac came and stopped in front of us. At first I didn't recognize the driver, but then I really saw them. It was Rosalie and Emmett!

"Our ride's here." I told them.

"So what's your driver's name? Wait….. Is that your sister and brother?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah it is." I held the door open for them and they climbed in, I got in and sat beside Claire.

"Hey hon. How's second day?" Rosalie asked.

"It was pretty good." I answered.

Massie POV

The new car smell nauseated Massie as she and the PC rode in Nessie's ah-bviously new car. Her sister Rosalie was gorgeous, and her brother looked like he was an A&F model. Hawt. Rosalie turned her head to look at us.

"Who are your gorgeous friends?" she asked. Massie smiled to herself. She couldn't be anything but right.

"This is Massie, Claire, Kristen, Dylan , and Alicia." Nessie said. All of a sudden we stopped at Briarwood. Probably to pick up Seth and Jacob, they were talking with Harris Fisher and Chris Abeley, he is so dead to me.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Emmett said while looking at us and smiling. Yup, model potential.

"Hi." Alicia said.

The drive seemed long and then we took a turn and the car came to a stop. Massie took a look outside._ Eh. Ma. Gawd! _

Massie stared at Nessie's enormous house. It had grey stones and was three stories high. Each window was outlined with white painted cement. The windows were huge and made the house look very open. It was bigger than Alicia's house! Massie looked over at Alicia who had her mouth open which made Massie snicker.

"Eh." Dylan said.

"Ma." Claire said.

"Gawd!" Kristen said.

"Welcome ladies." Emmet said while holding open the door. We got out to Nessie's family awaiting. Massie sniffed the air. It smelled like fresh cinnamon buns, it mixed with Chanel No.19 and Juicy Couture. She swiped on another coat of Glossip Girls Orange You Glad for a boost of confidence, and called up her inner alpha.

Nessie POV

I smelled the air. Mmmmmmmmm. Dad's cinnamon buns, _thanks dad!_ I thought, and then looked over at him and he winked at me. He walked up,

"Welcome ladies." He said.

" So who are these ladies with amazing style?" Alice said.

"Let me show you my amazing memorization skills." Emmet said. I stared at him and gave him a what-do-you-think-your-doing-look. He just raised his eyebrows twice in response. He pointed to the girls while saying their names.

"Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia." He said. Once finished, he had a huge grin on his face. The girls also grinned in approval. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse Alice went up to the girls and winked at them.

"Hi I'm Alice," she started, "Massie; I absolutely love your gold D&G exclusive sunglasses." Massie smiled genuinely, "Claire, that Ella Moss shirt is adorable." Claire grinned. " Dylan, your Prada bag is so cute." Dylan also had a glowing smile. "Kristen, your Donna Karan's are simply devine." Kristen had the same expression as Massie, "As for you Alicia? The Ralph Lauren line is so you!" Alicia grinned and winked and Alice.

Hey girlies. It's Kristen and I just want to thank all of you who reviewed this story etc. You are all ah-mazing! So please, review again??????

-Kris G.

Sorry for such a short chapter, been busy so much. Will post another AYSAP:DDD

.


	13. Chapter 13:Voicemail

Hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews they make me super happy and make me want to write more!! DISCLAIMER?? I OWN NUHTHING.

Chapter 13

Nessie POV

After Alice's embarrassing fashion check-up, we entered my house. I showed them around and we finally ended up in my bedroom.

Massie POV

_Omg!_ Massie thought as she got a tour of Nessie's humongous house. If Massie didn't like her so much she would have been in the Pretty Committee. Ha! Like _that_ would ever happen! Well, not at least on Massie's platinum Gucci watch it wouldn't. Nessie's bedroom was _huge_ ev-uhn bigger than Massie's! But nawt nicer in her eyes.

"Wow Nessie, your room is like, ah-mazing" Dylan gushed.

"Ah-greed. I heart your room times one-hundred." Alicia said.

Claire and Kristen simply had their mouths open to show how ah-mazed they were at Nessie's room. Massie felt dizzy at the sight.

"So where's your closet? " Claire asked. "I bet it's bigger than this whole room."

"Haha well come see for yourself." Nessie said. She led us into a short hallway to the last door that was labeled "The Closet".

"Eh ma Gawd! That's exactly like "The Closet" in teen people!" Alicia said. AH! Massie smelled her wrist to rejuvenate her inner alpha summoning it so that if she entered the closet she wouldn't faint if it was as ah-mazing as the teen people closet. Nessie then opened the door and turned on a light switch. Unfortunately, her inner alpha went straight to voice mail and Massie fell off her high horse.

Nessie POV

The second I turned on the light and turned around, Massie was on the floor. Oh no!!!!!!

"Dad!!!!!" I yelled. They came running, but of course my real dad instead of Grandpa came.

"What happened Nessie?" Dad asked eagerly.

"Well I opened the light and turned around then she was on the floor!!" Nessie answered.

"It looks like she fainted at the sight of your closet." Rosalie said. The girls giggled.

"Well let's get her on the bed." Emmet said. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Massie POV

I fainted. I actually fainted. Me, an alpha, fainted at the sight of someone's closet. _Eh. Ma. Gawd!_

Massie woke up to faces looking at her.

"Eh ma Gawd Mass!!!! Are you okay??" Alicia asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you totally just blacked out a second ago!" Dylan shouted.

"You guys she's ah-bviously fine."Kristen said.

Massie sat up and took a deep breath. This was _nawt_ a good sign, but it was ah-bviously _a sign._ Massie debated on what she should do next.

_Check out the closet?_

_Fake sickness, go home, and figure out the sign?_

" I'm fine you guys, just a little lightheaded." Massie lied. She would figure out the sign later.

"Okay, good. But I don't think it's a good idea to check out the closet anymore." Nessie said, "Maybe we should just go to the mall." Nessie said.

"Oh no, don't be ridiculous. Let's check out your closet." Massie said. She jumped off the bed and walked to the closet, while everyone followed. Massie opened the door and the lights automatically turned on. _.GAWD!!!!_

Nessie POV

I followed right after Massie to my closet. Wow, she must be eager to see it. The door opened and I was ready to catch her, but luckily this time she didn't fall. This time, she just stood there staring, oh no, I hope she didn't go into shock! She moved forward and walked towards the first doorway. Okay, thank goodness!

"Eh ma Gawd!!!" Alicia said while running to the dresses closet. "Is this the new Ralph Lauren?! That's only exclusive to gold members who bought over 100,000$ of clothes?!"

"Err, yeah." I said uncomfortably, "Alice and Rosalie love to shop."

"Ah-bviously! Can I try this awn??" she asked.

"Sure."

After they saw my closet we went back into my main room and talked on my bed in a circle.

"So Nessie, do you have a date for the dance?" Claire asked. Uh-oh, I knew that Jake would hear but I couldn't lie to her.

"……Yeah." I said reluctantly.

"Who!?" Kristen asked. Jacob burst through the door.

"Yeah who Nessie?" he asked. Crap, I knew this would happen.

"Derek Harrington." I said shyly.

"Derrington. Eh ma Gawd he is my x-crush!" Massie said.

"Well Nessie shouldn't you respect your friend and not go with him?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Aw-nestly, I m fine with it, he is so dead to me." Massie said.

"Oh okay, um thanks I guess. Jake you should go see Seth, I can hear him calling you." I said while jumping off the bed.

"I don't hear anything."

I pushed him towards the door and whispered, "I'll explain later okay?"

He then mumbled, "Fine." I fast-walked back to the bed and jumped back to my original place.

"You and Jacob seem really close." Dyl said.

"Yeah he's my best friend." And werewolf.

"But do you like him more than a friend?" Massie asked.

"Uh, I think I do." I said, a bit shocked at my answer. Something started to vibrate. Massie picked up her iPhone from her purse that was on my computer desk.

"Hullo?" she said.

" _Massie I need you home now." _

"But why? It's so early."

"_No buts, just come, I have a surprise. Isaac is on his way."_

Massie's face lit up.

"What was that all about?" Dyl asked.

"Nuh-thing, my parents have a surprise for me and Isaac is awn his way."

"Oh, so I guess we have to go too." Claire said.

"Point." Alicia said.

I guess if Massie's goes they all go. Which is kind of weird. They gathered their things and we walked to the living room and sat down on the white leather couches. Grandma and Alice decorated the room when we moved here. Everything was white with little accents of color; it looked amazing, like always.

Someone's phone vibrated. It was Massie's again.

"What is it Isaac?" Massie asked annoyed.

"_Where does your friend live?" _

"Nessie what's your address?" Massie asked me. I told her the address I memorized and she told her driver.

"Nessie you should come to my very exclusive sleepover on Friday night." Massie said.

Alicia screeched with excitement. "I heart that!" then I heard a muffled laugh come from Emmet's room.

"Sure, I'll ask my parents at dinner." I told her. A range rover came onto the drive way.

"Oh, there's Isaac. Come awn girls." Massie said. Just then my whole family came downstairs to bye. Massie looked and smiled politely, then walked up to my grandma.

"Thank-you so much Mrs. Cullen I appreciate you for welcoming us come into your beautiful home." Massie said.

"Oh that's no problem Massie. I'm glad you like it." Esme said lovingly, "Make sure you come and visit again."

"We will."

_Honk!_

Massie rolled her eyes and headed for the door and the PC followed behind faithfully.

"Bye!" they said. I watched as they filed into the Range Rover and so I waved goodbye, but no one waved back, I guess they didn't see me.


	14. Chapter 14:Pop!

Disclaimer, I own NAWWWWTHINGGGGGGGGG

Enjoy this short chapter!"))

Chapter 14

Nessie POV

Cullen Estate 6:29PM (around dinner) living room

I sat on the couch filling my lungs with the aroma of the spices my father was using to make my dinner. I was in deep thought thinking about what Jacob would say when he found out I had a date for the Black and White Ball, when I heard my dad snicker. Is it supposed to be funny? Just then Alice skipped to my side and sat beside me.

"Hey Nessie!" she said.

"Hi Aunt Alice."

"So are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah, of course." I told her with the most convincing smile I could conjure up, but she looked convinced.

"Are you as excited as I am?"

"Definetly!" not.

"Nessie! Dinner's ready!" Jacob called.

"Coming!" I answered running at vampire speed to the dining room that wasn't very far away. I took my seat beside Jacob. He looked pretty calm so I decided to tell him soon. The rest of the pack filed in and took their seats. Even though my parents don't eat human food, they came and sat down too. My dad had set the table and the centerpiece was one of my favorite foods considering I don't like many human foods. It was rare roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"This looks really good, thanks dad." I said.

"Yeah Edward. Your really outdid yourself this time." Seth said while filling his plate.

My dad chuckled, "Well you were thinking very hard about it. So Nessie, how was school?"

"It was fabulous dad." I said, and I wasn't lying.

"That's great sweetheart!" My mom said. Dinner was pretty quiet for a few minutes while we ate. It was getting kind of akward so I decide to pop the question at Jake, he was already on his third helping.

"So uhh, Jake, do you have a date for the dance?" I asked shyly. My parents chuckled. He put his finger up to signal he was still chewing.

"No Nessie I was hoping that you could come with me." He said while staring into my eyes. My dad laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay…. So Nessie, are you up to it?"

"Funny story actually Jake." His face turned from a smile to a questioning look.

"Mhmm? Go on,"

"Wellyousee,DerekHarringtonalreadyaskedmeandIdidn'twanttoberudesoIkindofsaidyes." I spat out quickly.

I heard Emmet guffaw from upstairs.

"You said yes?" Jacob asked, a little sadness and anger growing in his eyes.

"Oh Jake! I didn't want to be rude!"

He whispered something like, "too much like your dad"

My dad simply laughed. I did regret saying yes to Derek. Somehow , I felt something more than bestfriends with Jake. My father let out a low growl, so I shot him a look. I can't believe I just thought that! I covered my face with my hands and plopped my elbows on to the table. Then I felt a hot hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Nessie, just don't be surprised if I ask you to dance and you dance more with me than him."

I looked up and he had a smile on his face.

"Thanks Jake." I told him with a smile stretched across my face. I remembered Massie's sleepover.

"Yes ,you may go Nessie." My dad said.

"Go where? " My mom and Jake asked in unison.

"Massie's sleepover on Friday night." I answered.

"Oh okay sweetheart. Alice what time are we leaving on Saturday?" My mom asked, although she only spoke normally I knew aunt Alice would hear. She came humming and skipping to the back of my chair and put her hands on my shoulders.

"We are leaving at 9am. So we'll come and pick you up at 8:50 Nessie." Alice said.

"Alice do we really need new outfits? We have tons here at home." My mom asked.

"Bella, don't you want to see the beautiful city? New York is the perfect place to find a new outfit! And what we have here is for casual days."

My mom simply huffed in defeat and Alice skipped off again.

The last days of school went by slowly and soon enough it was Friday.

Hey everyone, it's Dyl. Talking to you! I think it would be ah-mazing if you reviewed some more please! Thanks to all of those reviews and stuff, it's so cool!

-Dylan Marvil!


	15. Chapter 15:NotLikeTheOneInForks

DISCLAIMER??!?!?! I OWN NOTHING, ASIDE FROM THE PLOT!!!!

Chapter 15

Massie POV

Westchester New York

Range Rover

3:16 pm

Massie breathed in the familiar scent of the Range Rover. Claire, Nessie and Kristen were seated in the back while Massie, Dylan and Alicia were seated in front of them.

"Where to Massie?" Isaac asked.

" Straight home Isaac. Eh ma Gawd, did you see Faux-livia today? She was totally staring at you Nessie. Like aw-nestly, I would get a restraining order against her if I were you. "

"Ah-greed. She was so ah-noying!" Alicia said. Massie looked at Nessie who was looking through her purse for something of great importance.

"So why do you call her Faux-livia?" Nessie asked.

"Well we were in New York for a photo shoot and she bought knock off Louis Vuiton scarves." Claire said.

"Oh. My sisters say there should be a law saying you can't buy knock-off's." Nessie said.

"I heart that!" Alicia said, "I should totally get my dad to sue all knock-off stores!"

"Yeah!" Dylan shrieked in agreement.

Nessie POV

The vehicle slowed to a stop in front of a big white house, almost like my old home back in Forks, just not as many windows. Isaac opened the door and we climbed out. I followed Massie's lead into her house, it was beautiful.

"Hey we're home!" Massie shouted. Massie's parents came to greet us, including an old lady with a perfected grey and white bun.

"Hey girls!" Massie's mom said, "This must be the fabulous Renesme."

When I heard her say fabulous beside my name I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Block, you have a beautiful house. You can call me Nessie for short." I said with a smile.

"Oh you can just call us William and Kendra." Massie's dad said. I glanced at Massie who rolled her eyes and gave them a can-you-leave-now? Look.

"Okay girls have fun, if you need anything just call Inez." Kendra Block said, then walked off to somewhere in the house.

We walked up the stairs into Massie's bedroom.

"Bean!" Massie cried out. A little black pug ran to Massie, who was crouched on the floor ready to catch the dog. Massie stood up with the dog in her arms.

"Nessie, this is my ah-dorable baby girl, Bean." She confidently said. Bean looked at me and sniffed me from afar.

"Hi Bean, I'm Nessie." I said. I petted her and secretly sent her peaceful images, hoping to make her like me, I never been so close to a dog before, well, except for Jacob in his wolf form. Bean licked my hand in response.

"Awwweh it looks like she likes you!" Claire said. I petted her more, and looked at her collar that had Tiffany & Co. written on it. Alice would have liked this dog! Massie abruptly put her down. I took another look at the room, observing it carefully. The room was all white, with little specks of colour, mostly purple. In the corner of her room there was a manikin that looked like a replica of Massie's body. The cork board behind her iMac was collaged with pictures of the PC and a horse.

"Your room is so nice."I told Massie.

"I know" she said with a smile.

"We should go into the cabana." Dylan suggested.

"Yeah." Kristen agreed.

"It's where we usually sleep." Alicia added.

"Let's go!" Massie said. She lead the way and we all followed.

PLEASE REVIEW!sorry its such a short chapter, promise to make the next one longerrrrrrrr.


	16. Chapter 16:AquaMarine

Disclaimer……. I don't own anythin'' ENJOY!

Chapter 16

MPOV

As they walked to the cabana Massie looked over her outfit which was a sev-uhn, rated by TPC. She wore the newest True Religion dark wash jeans, Juicy's puffed sleeve cardigan, and white Fendi sandals. Her hair was in a low curled side pony, her glorious purple streak out for the world to see.

The cabana was set up with six sleeping bags by Inez just like Massie asked. They were in a loose circle with snacks in the middle, gummies for Claire, salted fat-free pretzels for Dylan, fro-yo for Alicia, Ben and Jerry's raspberry chocolate chunk for Kristen, and Dr. Juice for Massie. The girls sat down on the patterned feather filled sleeping bags.

"Does anyone have any juicy gossip?" Massie asked while topping her lips off with a swipe of Glossip Girls Pina Colada.

"Opposite of I don't have any!" Alicia said before putting a scoop of fro-yo into her mouth.

"How many points is it worth?" Kristen asked.

"Tuh-wenty."

"what are gossip points?" Nessie asked.

"You win points for the gossip you spill, the juicier the gossip, the more points you get." Claire said.

"So what is it about Leesh?"

"Well, I was in the bathroom , when two LBR's walked in. They were talking about _you _Nessie, and how you could be the new Alpha."

"Ma Gawd! No offence Nessie but how rude of them!" Massie said.

"No offence taken, but what are LBR's?"

"Loser's beyond repair." No duh!

"That isn't all! They want to become friends with Nessie, and start a new Pretty Committee."

Massie could nawt believe what she was hearing, what were they thinking?

"Puh-leaze, are you sure?" Dylan burped. Everyone started fanning the air in front of their faces.

"Yeah Dyl. Eh Ma –_gross!_" Alicia said.

"Sorry."

"This is so ah-noying, let's play truth or wear." Massie said.

"Truth or wear?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, you either say the truth or be dared to wear something opposite of ah-dorable. Why don't you go first Nessie?"

"Okay."

"Who do you like?" Massie asked. She stared into Nessie's chocolate brown eyes."Well?"

"I don't really know."

"C'mon, you have to like someone." Alicia said, hungry for gossip.

"What about someone liking me?"

"Who?!" Claire asked.

"Eh Ma Gawd Kuh-laire, it's nawt Cam okay!" Massie said. Claire acted as if Massie didn't even talk, which made her more annoyed than ever.

"Who is it?" Alicia asked.

"I think you know him, you guys call him Derrington." Nessie said.

"Eh Ma Shocking! Nessie how do you know that he likes you?" Massie asked.

"Wait Mass, don't you have a seal on him?" Kristen asked.

"Point" Alicia said. Massie put a finger up to show them to stop talking and looked at Nessie or an answer.

"When he asked me to the dance. Does that seal mean you like Derrick?" Nessie said to Massie. Nessie looked hopeful that Derrington was Massie's.

"Yeah, but aw-nestly, he is so dead to me. This is an exception. Nessie you look like you want him to be mine, is there someone else you like?" Massie said innocently.

"Do you like anyone else?" Claire asked. Massie put her hand on Nessie's shoulder and put her other hand to her heart, and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Nessie, you can trust us." Massie looked at the girls, "Right?"

The girls nodded.

"Given." Alicia said. Nessie looked around. Gawd, just spit it out!

"Pinky swear we won't speak a word about it." Massie took out her pinky and Nessie took it.

"Well, you know Jacob right?" Nessie asked. Finally!

"Yeah." They said with anticipation.

"I don't know yet, but I might like him more than a friend."

"Eh Ma Gawd!" Kris said.

Nessie blushed a little bit and bit her bottom lip. Eh Ma _plan!_ Massie would ask Jacob to the dance! But Dempsey would get jealous and it would possibly ruin her chance with him, but someone who was c-minus could go out with Jacob, but who? First things first, Massie had to get Nessie out of the room.

"Nessie, I think I can help you out, but first, could you grab my iPhone on my vanity upstairs in my bathroom? Thanks."

"Uh, okay…." Nessie got up and walked out the door. Once she was out of sight Massie signaled the girls to gather closer.

"Second official meeting, but it needs to be quick. Who's c-minus?" Massie looked around but no one spoke, so she snapped her fingers. "Now!"

"I am." Dylan said.

"Kay, I need you to ask Jacob to the dance."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ma Gawd. Massie heard footsteps coming closer and closer, so she signaled them to pull apart.

"Mass, your phone wasn't there." Nessie said while sitting down.

"Eh Ma Gawd." Massie pulled the phone out of her pocket, "Sorry Nessie it was right here all along."

"S'okay."

Massie checked the time on the huge clock on the wall, it was 5:30 pm.

"Let's watch Aquamarine in the theatre room." Massie said. It would give her time to think about what she should buy in New York.

"Okay!" the girls said enthusiastically.

" I love that movie." Claire said.

Nessie POV

Aqua marine was my favourite movie too. We got up and walked to the theatre room that was two fleights of stairs going down into the basement. The room was painted navy blue, with black cushioned leather chairs that had cup holders and set up in rows. There was a mini bar, with a popcorn machine and one wall was covered with a projector screen. The wall's had patches of black, probably surround sound speakers. At my house, we had the same thing but the room was so much bigger! Everyone sat down except for Massie who walked to the back of the room and spoke into an intercom system.

"Inez, can you please come help us in the theatre room?" she asked.

"Coming," the white speaker spoke back.

Massie walked back and sat down in the middle, right beside me. She reclined her seat and pushed the massage button. The door opened and Inez came in.

"Yes Massie?"

"Girls what do you want?" Massie asked.

"Umm Inez can you please get me a rootbeer and buttered popcorn?" Claire asked. I looked at Inez who was now at the bar writing down the orders.

"Diet coke with ice please." Alicia asked.

"Pepsi and popcorn please." Kris asked.

"Nothing for me, I'm on a diet." Dylan said, but she still looked like she wanted some.

"Me too." Alicia said to her cuticles.

"On a diet Leesh?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire, did I invite you to my bbq?"

"No."

"Then why are you all up in my grill? Jeeze Claire I'm just nawt hungry." She said with a smile.

"Do you want anything Nessie?" Inez asked.

"Uh no thanks."

Inez handed everything to everyone.

"Nessie what time are we leaving tomorrow morning?" Alicia asked.

"My family is picking us up at 8:50"

"We better wake up early then and get," Massie checked her iPhone," ready at 6:30, I'll call Jakkob for an emergency hair appointment."

She pressed a button and put it to her ear.

_Ring, ring, ring ring,_

"_Hello Massie my dear, what's the emergency?"_

"Hey Jakkob, I need an emergency hair appointement tomorrow at my house."

"_*Gasp* Emergency? Of course! What time?"_

"6:45."

"_Okay, done!"_

"Thanks Jakkob, see you in the morning." Massie pressed the off button without even waiting for Jakkob's response.

"Okay, we're in." Massie said to us.

"Massie what movie are you watching?" Inez asked.

"Aquamarine Inez." She said. Inez opened an invisible door in the back of the room, I glanced back and it was a walk in closet with the most dvd's I've ever seen.

The movie played and we all sat back and relaxed.

PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW do you heart it?

PS!! I recently read P.S. I Loathe You! It was pretty good!


	17. Chapter 17:MaGawd!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Hey everyone who reads my story! Thanks so much for the reviews! I just wanted to say that Edward can not read Massie's mind because she doesn't usually share things with people unless it gets her attention, plus if Edward could read her mind, well that wouldn't be much of a story cause he'd just tell Nessie and they would probably move or something. Alice can't see what happens next cause Nessie is with Massie! Please give me tips on how my story should go afterrrrrr the dance! Thanks!

Chapter 17

Block Estate-Westchester, New York

Cabana

6:32am

NPOV

I was dreaming about hunting with Jacob back in the lush forest of Forks when Jake started to sing Here I come by Fergie.

_Ain't nobody like this,ain't nobody out there swift like this, everywhere I go all I hear is this, yes I must confess, and it's true we keepin' it fresh, cause' keepin' it fresh cause keepin' it fresh is my main interest_

I opened my eyes to see that Massie Block was standing on her sleeping bag waving her phone around.

"Wake up!" she demanded.

I looked around and everyone was groaning.

"Come awn! We have to get ready!" she insisted.

"Ehmagawd Mass, what time is it anyways? Like 6:00 in the morning?" Dylan complained.

"Yeah we never wake up this early." Alicia groaned.

"JUST GET UP!" Massie said annoyed. Everyone sat up and rubbed their eyes, Claire and Kristen yawned loudly.

"Jakkob's gonna be here in like 10!" Massie tightened her ponytail and swiped on another coating of lip gloss, she sure does use a lot of that stuff. We all got up and stretched, then waited for Massie's instructions.

"Okay, let's go to my room." She walked to the door, and we all followed, still very groggy. When we passed the kitchen, the light was on and I could smell eggs, pancakes, and fruit. Inez was working over the counter, putting the fruit on fancy platters. We entered the white room and sat on the bed. Alicia fell on to the purple duvet covers and closed her eyes.

"Leesh! Do you live on the street? Cause' you look like a lazy BUM!" Massie said. Dylan, Claire, and Kristen giggled. Alicia shot up and yawned.

MPOV

Massie Block opened the silk curtains of her white and purple room and let her pores suck in the vitamin D, although there wasn't very much of it. TPC and Nessie were getting their hair done by Jakkob and his hairstylists in the guestroom, so she had some time for herself. She walked over to her manikin and looked over her outfit.

"Ahhhh." She exhaled joyfully. The day before she had carefully chosen her outfit, it was Chanel black silk short shorts, a turquoise DKNY sleeveless ruffle tank top, a Tiffany &Co necklace that said Massie with a diamond for the dot on the "I", silver Jimmy Choo jeweled flats and a black leather nappa hobo bag from Prada.

"Bean!" Massie shouted. Her little black pug ran to Massie, she carefully picked her up.

"Whaddaya think Bean?"

Bean barked, "Hawt right?", Bean barked again. She put her pup down and carefully slid everything off the manikin and got changed in her bathroom.

NPOV

Jakkob worked on my hair. He put mousse in it and blow dried it straight. He handed me a mirror so I could look at what he had done.

"Dah-ling, your hair is simply marvelous, you must come and visit me someday!" he said while putting all his stuff away in a duffel bag.

" Sure." I said in response, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that because Alice and Rosalie would have already finished my hair.

MPOV

Massie walked into her room and looked into her full length mirror, admiring herself. Jakkob had blow dried her hair into a straight perfection and pinned up half of it so that her purple streak would show, just in case. (as read in Massie's book in the summer collection.) She moved everything into place and then swiftly walked over to her iMac. She drummed her fingers waiting for it to turn on but it did that in no time. The digital clock read 8:30 am, so nobody would be IMing this early in the morning. She clicked her messages, but there was nothing there. The door opened and all the girls filed in, one by one with glowing faces and beautiful hair. Massie hated to admit it but Nessie looked ah-mazing, which made her wanted to take Nessie's hair and pull it out. She turned off her computer and walked over to her iPod dock and turned on ,"Like Me" by Girlicious. Everyone started dancing and singing along.

"Look at me I know I'm fly, look at me you wanna be fly like I, im'ma truth and the truth don't lie!" Everyone belted it out. Massie loved this song because it reminded it of herself, but after a few seconds she got everyone's attention by turning the music down.

"Ex-ka-use-me!" she shouted. Everyone looked, so she smiled with satisfaction.

"Rate me."

"9.5"

"Ah-greed."

"Ah-greed."

"9.5 huh? Ah-proved." Massie said. She heard the rocks on the driveway being driven on and ran over to the window. A shiny black car, red convertible, and yellow Porsche were on her driveway, and they all looked very expensive.

"Oh, my family is here." Nessie said, blushing a little.

"Wow, those are really nice cars." Claire said.

"Ah-greed." Everyone except Massie said. Bella and Edward and Nessie's parents climbed out of the black car, Rosalie and Emmett climbed out of the red convertible and Alice and Jasper climbed out of the yellow car.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia gushed, "your sister is wearing the new Ralph Lauren!"

Massie looked to see that Rosalie wore it, she took a deep, jealousy cleansing breath to calm herself down, nobody except for Alicia ever got the new Ralph Lauren, until now. She swiped on the new glossip girl that came this morning, it was flavored peppermint latte making it one of her top ten favorite flavours. Edward and his perfection looked up ,waved and smiled whole-heartedly.

Alicia said, "Ehmagawd, he is hawt times ten."

Nessie,Claire and Kristen waved back, and Dylan and Massie smiled.

Gawd, could her family be any hawter? Massie wanted to take their ah-mazing cars and run the Cullen's over.

She walked over to her iPod and turned off the music.

"Line-up!" she commanded. Everyone obeyed and lined up in front of her bed, standing like soldiers, hands to their foreheads.

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted, which made Massie giggle with joy.

"Alicia Rivera! Your outfit is a solid 9!"

"Dylan Marvil! Your outfit is a nine as well!"

"Kristen Gregory! Your outfit is a 9!"

"Kuh-laire Lyons! Your outfit is an eight point five! On account of your shoes!" Claire looked at her shoes and giggled.

"Renesme Cullen! Your outfit is a 9!"

"Congratulations! You all look ah-mazing!" Massie said. Everyone glowed and clapped with approval.

"Girls! Your ride is here!" Kendra Block said.

"Kay mom!" Massie shouted, "Last minute check! Get out your bags!" everyone took out their bags and dumped everything out on different sections of the floor.

"Sunglasses, cell phone, lip gloss, leave-in conditioner, evian face mist, wallet?" Massie looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Visa, Amex, Mastercard?" Alicia finished. Everyone finished by zipping up their bags and standing up.

"Massie!" Kendra shouted. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Come awn girls! Let's hit the city!" Massie said. On her way out she sniffed her wrist and breathed in Chanel No.19 and it instantly summoned her inner alpha and boosted her confidence from a ten to one-hundred. They carefully descended down the staircase and stopped in front of the living room, letting the whole world admire their beauty and grace.


	18. Chapter 18:OntheRoadtotheBigApple!

Disclaimer, I own nothing jus the story plot!

I know I wrote that Edward could read Massie's mind in the beginning, but his ability to read Massie's mind is starting fade because he is getting to know her .Edward is keeping a very close eye on her and Nessie.

Chapter 18

Block Estate Living Room

8:45 am

NPOV

We stopped in front of the living room to find that my whole family was in there. Mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme were seated in one couch, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were seated in another. Jacob, Seth and Leah were standing up.

"Good morning girls." Alice said, "Are you reading to go shopping?" her face glowed with a smile. We nodded in response.

"You should have breakfast first, Inez prepared a wonderful meal." Massie's father said.

"Oh, and Dr. Carlisle, your family should join too." Kendra added.

"No thank you, we ate before we came, but it does smell delicious." Grandpa answered. I knew that it didn't smell so great because Emmett started to shake with laughter so Rosalie had to elbow him in the chest. Massie lead us into the dining room that was set up with pancakes and fruit and waffles and whipped cream. We all took our seats and I only took one pancake and a few fruits. The first bite wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still very disgusting. I thought I would look weird taking a little bit of food, but in this case the rest of the girls ate at a modest rate, obviously looking at their weight. Well, except for Claire who had three pancakes and a full bowl of fruit. After finishing up we joined everyone else back in the living room and it sounded like they were talking about an auction.

"Oh yes, we have much to give for the auction, we are very happy to help." I heard Esme say.

"All done?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." We answered. Everyone got up and Carlisle and Esme shook the Block's hand. My dad came up and whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget to say thank you Nessie."

"Yeah dad."

I looked to the Blocks and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're very welcome Renesme, come anytime you want. We know that Massie would love that." Kendra answered.

We all said our goodbye's and headed out the big fancy doors on to the rock steps.

"Girls you can all come in our car. Jake, Seth and Leah go with Rosalie and Emmett, mom and dad go with Alice and Jasper." My dad instructed. Rosalie and Emmett stared at Edward with raised eyebrows. They didn't really like the pack from what I've seen and heard.

"You have a convertible, it won't stink as much." My dad said so low that only vampires and werewolves could hear. Jake came up to me and gave me a hug, his hot skin was hot against mine, but it felt very comforting.

"How was your night Nessie? I missed you a lot." Jacob said to my hair.

"It was pretty good." I answered and smiled, pulling away so I could see his russet colored face. He smiled back at me which made my heart thump a bit harder. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See yah!" he answered back while walking to the car. I looked at the PC who was staring at me grinning , except for Massie who was checking her reflection in a YSL compact mirror, exactly like Rosalie's. I walked over to them and smiled very wide.

"Come on girls we don't want to run late on schedule!" My mom said. We walked into the car, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen in the back with me, Massie and Claire in the front. Of course we wouldn't run late because dad was driving ,I thought. He looked at me through the rear view mirror and winked. My mom then turned around and held up five DVD's positioned like a fan. She held Mean Girls, Titanic, 27 Dresses, Sydney White, and Another Cinderella Story.

"Which one girls?"

"27 Dresses!" Alicia said. I looked around and everyone didn't look like they disagreed.

"Okay." My mom put it into the DVD player and the screens started playing the first trailers. The engine of the car started, and so did my daze when I looked out the side window, looking at everything passing right before my eyes.

MPOV

Massie block stared out the window with her chin in her palm. She was listening to motivational books on her iPod, thinking about what to do next about Nessie. Jacob was on the trip too so it was a perfect opportunity to have Dylan ask him to the dance, it was perfect time's ten! She looked around and saw that everyone was watching 27 dresses, aside from Nessie and herself.

_Ehmagawd! Why is he driving so fast?!_ Massie panicked. She sniffed her wrist again and closed her eyes. The speed was also very exhilarating though.

Claire POV

_I wonder what Cam is doing._

_Does he like Nessie? I hope nawt._

_She sure is pretty._

_Her family is really nice._

_What am I going to buy? I don't have enough money to buy anything! I wonder what Kristen will do about money…._

_Should I text Cam?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

All these questions and statements ran through Claire's now crowded brain as she watched the movie. The purse on her lap vibrated 1, 2, 3 times. She quickly took it out and the screen said she got a text from her boyfriend Cam Fisher (as read in P.S. I loathe you:). He had perfect timing.

**Cam:** Hey C, what r u up to?

**Claire:** On my way to NY. ? r u up to?

**Cam:** Chores. Cool. I should meet u there. Harris can drive.

**Claire:** That would awesome!

**Cam: **Meet me at the Virgin Mobile building at 2(:

**Claire:** Kay. See you there. Xox

**Cam: **Ya. G2G mom called):

**Claire: **Bye xo

**Cam:** Bye xo

_Omg!_ Even though Claire didn't have money, she had Cam to hang out with (: I hope Nessie's family doesn't mind.

Kristen POV

Kristen Gregory kept her eyes on the movie, but her mind somewhere else. She had no idea what to do about money. She could either,

Borrow money from TPC and be their charity case. Again.

Beg on the street like a hobo.(Nawt an option).

Watch the other girls in agony. *

She had no choice but pick c. Kristen slouched in her seat, dreading the rest of the day. At least she could mope with Claire who would be as sad as her.

Dylan POV

Dylan's stomach growled with intense hunger. She looked out the window to help herself from not thinking about food and eating. _Ehmagawd!_ We're going to get pulled over at this speed! She looked at the movie again to help herself from nawt puking what she had that morning. She pulled out her iPhone and checked the time, it was 9:30, only one more hour. (Please bear with me! I have no idea how long it takes to get from Westchester to New York City.)


	19. Chapter 19:GetReady,Cause'HereWeCome

Disclaimer? I own the story plot!!! Never been to New York , so pleaseeeeeee bear with me! I 'm guessing on where everything is!

CHAPTER 19

Edward POV(I'm sorry if it doesn't quite sound like Edward, I'm trying my hardest!)

I grabbed Bella's hand while driving and looked into her eyes. Our beautiful daughter was in the back seat with her friends watching a movie. Their thoughts were peculiar, always saying omg. I listened to Claire and Kristen's thoughts carefully, they both thought about not having enough money for New York, although they dressed in designer clothes according to Alice and Rosalie's mind. Since they were one of Nessie's first friends, I would find a way to give them money so that they could enjoy themselves. It made me chuckle a little bit when Claire thought if her boyfriend thought Nessie was pretty, I decided that her boyfriend could join us, as long as he is respectful, which I was sure he was because his girlfriend was Claire. When I chuckled Bella thought to me, by putting her shield down, _what's so funny?_ I simply smiled and shook my head, signaling it was nothing to worry about. I could hear everyone's mind except for two, wait, two? I could read everyone's mind aside from Bella's, six hearts beating, so no, no one is dead. I carefully listened to see whose mind I could not read. It was Massie Block! What a phenomenon. Another girl with a power like Bella's, how very interesting.

NPOV

I was looking behind me and saw that Alice was right behind us, but where was Rosalie? I looked to my left to see that the red convertible with three werewolves was right beside us! Seth and Jacobs arms were up as if they were in a rollercoaster. In the wrong lane?! What is Emmett doing!? He smiled ear-to-ear and waved, he was trying to pass us! My dad stepped on the gas so that Emmett couldn't go in front of us and Rosalie gave him a death glare. I guess she was feeling nice because she never let's anyone drive. _Dad what are you doing!_ I thought-shouted. I looked around and giggled at the faces of TPC. _You're going to give my friends heart attacks!_ I thought-shouted to my dad again, he listened and slowed the car down to let Emmett pass in front of us. _Phew! _ I heard people exhale in relief, and my dad chuckled.

Bella POV

I pulled my shield down. _Edward you better not do that again! If I were still a human I would have had a heart attack! Look at the girls! They look like they are!_ He chuckled and slowed down a little more. I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick peck. _Thank-you ,love._ He looked and smiled his crooked smile, it made my dead heart jump. I could tell we were almost there because it was getting more and more crowded with people and palm trees were everywhere. Thank-goodness for Carlisle's special lotion because the sun was beating down on everything, it was my favorite kind of weather when I was a human. We drove right into New York Square, it was beautiful! Emmett led us to an underground parking lot, and stopped in front of an iron gate. How would we get in? Emmett stuck his pale marble like arm out, his hand holding something that looked like a remote, and pressed a button. The iron gates opened and it was dark at first until the lights switched on. The inside took my unnecessary breath away. It was an exact replica of the Cullen's garage back in Forks, except twice the size, a large space for each car. Emmet drove into the far left space and we parked right beside it. I heard the girls behind us gasp in surprise and awe. I looked at Edward for an explanation, he quickly read my expression.

"Carlisle figured that after creating the sun block lotion, we would be spending more time in New York City on account of Alice." He turned off the engine, "And so, he called a friend of a friend and got this built, an exact replica of the one in Forks."

"How much money is in the bank?" I asked. He simply chuckled.

"Let's just say that isn't a problem, love." He kissed me on the forehead and turned to the girls who were still in the back seat, "You can explore if you want girls."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stopped when Edward put his finger in front of my face . He opened the car door and walked around to open my door, and took my hand and kissed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips with passion, not minding the people around me.

"Ahem." Nessie said. I pulled away and smiled at her, she gave me a not-here look. I pecked Edward on the lips again and jumped out of the car and walked to the giant dining room like table .I took a seat, Edward close behind me.

MPOV

Massie embraced the New York City lights and buildings. Louis Vuiton, Barney's, Dolce and Gabanna, and Chanel were only minutes away. The car drove them into a dark underground parking lot and stopped in front of an iron gate. Ehmagawd, what are we doing here? The iron gates opened ,automatic lights like the ones in Massie's walk in closet turned on and illuminated the car garage. How rich is this family? How ah-noying! Can this get any worse! Extremely rich _and _gorgeous?! AUGH. We got out of the car and Massie breathed in the scent of cold cement walls. She immediately swiped on rocky road glossip girl and licked, she was kind of hungry, but she wouldn't be able to get anything into her stomach with the excitement that was overflowing in her body now.

Nessie took TPC around the garage and we sat on the black leather couches.

"Wow this is ah-mazing Nessie." Kristen said.

"Point." Alicia lifted her finger.

"Nessie?" Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Is it okay if Cam meets us at the Virgin Mobile building at 2?" Ehmagawd. Cam? "Harris, his brother, is going to be there too." Harris? Ehmagawd times two!

"I'll go ask." Nessie smiled and walked to where her parents sat.

"Kuh-laire, Cam Fisher and his brother are coming?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, yeah. I just said that Mass." I gave her a don't-act-like-a-smart-ass-around-me-look. Nessie skipped back and sat down.

"They said sure, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Nessie said. I gave Claire an I-will-deal-with-this-in-Westchester-look.

"EhmaGawd. Harris Fisher?" Alicia said to her compact, "Rate me!"

"We did that in Westchester Leesh." Dylan said.

"Something could have changed on the car ride." I said.

"Point. Now rate me!" Alicia snapped her compact together and put it in her LV purse.

"nine." I said," you didn't change a bit Leesh. Right girls?" I looked at them with raised eyebrows. I did nawt want to deal with this right now.

"Yeah" they agreed.

EPOV

I was going to tell Alice to come to where Bella and I were sitting, but of course, she saw my decision and came right away.

"I only had my cards, but found a little extra for emergencies." Alice said, she handed me two bundles of money $50,000 each. I took it and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Do you need more?" Alice asked, her hand holding more.

"No that's good. Thanks Alice." A teenage girl couldn't possibly spend more than that in New York City. She walked over to where Nessie was and handed her the money, they spoiled Nessie too much.

APOV

Since Edward didn't take the extra $50,000, I decided to give it to Nessie. I walked over and pulled her aside.

"Yes Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked.

"What do you prefer, card or cash?" I asked.

"For what?" she asked, puzzled. I reached into my purse and put both the items behind my back.

"Okay, pick a hand." I told her.

She hesitated a little, "Right?"

She chose the cash. "Here you go sweetheart, for shopping." I handed her the money and she counted it vampire speed.

"Wow Aunt Alice, you don't have to give this to me. Aunt Rose already beat you to it." Oh man! I forgot!

"That's okay, I have more at home. Just take it. I insist." I put on my best convincing smile.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes Nessie, very sure. You _are_ my favorite niece." I smiled wider.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HER ONLY LITTLE SISTER NESSIE!" Emmett boomed. I glared at him, jeeze Emmett! You're supposed to be inconspicuous! But I was glad he said little sister instead of niece. I looked to where the girls were sitting and they were too ingaged in their conversation to notice.

"Go, you're missing out on the conversation." I told her.

"Thank-you!" she kissed me on the cheek and walked to her friends, but then I remembered and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Nessie, how much did Rose give you?"

"Sixty-thousand."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"No Problem." She walked back to the couches and sat down.

I glared at Rosalie before sitting down and stuck my tongue out at her. She just grinned evilly and stuck out her tongue at me.

NPOV

I sat in the black leather chair that was right beside Massie's. We were talking about what to buy.

"Ehmagawd. I am in serious need of a new Louis. This one is so two days ago when I saw Lindsay Lohan in US Weekly carrying it into Starbucks." Alicia pointed to her bag.

"What's wrong with having the same bag as Lindsay Lohan?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-Laire, you ah-viously do nawt want to be seen with the same bag as Lindsay. That's like eating a gummy worm that you just dropped on the filthy ground, bad for your reputation." Massie said.

"Oh. "Claire said and started to bite her nails.

"You guys are so lucky, I have no money what so ever." Kristen pouted.

"Don't worry Kris," Alicia put her hand on Kristen's shoulder,"I can buy you something for an early birthday present."

"No, I don't want to be a charity case."

"Just let us, seeing you wear last season's clothes is making our eyes hurt." Dylan put her hands over her eyes and put her palm in front of Kristen's face trying to shield herself away.

"Point." Alicia lifted her finger.

"Seriously it's fine." Kristen said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Alicia said.

Mom and dad walked over and stood behind my chair.

"Okay ladies, we're going to leave right after I lay out some ground rules. First of all, don't separate from eachother. Second, Nessie keep your phone on. We meet back at this building at 6:30 sharp. Do not be late. Jacob and Seth will stay with you at all times." Oh yeah, where was Jake and Seth? I searched the room and saw them looking at all the tools in the drawers.

"And lastly, have fun!" Mom smiled.

"One more, if you happen to come early you can always come in to the garage, Jacob will be responsible for one of the controls." My dad said. "Have fun." He leaned down and kissed my fore head and left with my mom's hand in his.

"Wow, your brothers and sisters really care about you, as if you were their daughter or something." Dylan pointed out. I blushed a little and scolded my dad in my head for not being inconspicuous. Jacob and Seth walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Jacob and Seth said.

"Where's Leah?" I rememberd.

"Mom and her went to the furniture store about ten seconds ago with dad."Jacob said.

"Oh, okay." Esme was really starting to grow on Leah, from what I've heard, Leah didn't really bond with people that easily.

"We should get moving now." Seth said.

"Ah-greed." Massie stood up," one last thing. Line-up!" she snapped her fingers twice. Everyone listened and made a straight line shoulder to shoulder ,except for Jacob and Seth. They watched with cocked heads.

"Leesh, you're perfect. Dyl, pull that mail out of your mailbox. Kuh-laire, smooth your top ay-sap. Kris, you're perf. Nessie, you are perf. Too. Now do me." Massie leaned to one side, cocked her head and put one hand on her hip.

"Perfect as usual Mass." We all clapped with approval and Massie winked. She sure did like the attention.

"Done? Good, let's go!" Jake said impatiently. Massie squinted her eyes at Jacob and stuck her tongue out then walked toward the exit. Jacob groaned and walked faster than her . Everyone giggled and Jacob pressed the remote ,an automatic door opened and we walked through carefully, not knowing where we were. Jacob pressed a button and two elevator doors opened. We all walked in, it was pretty stuffy with Jacob and Seth inside because of their gangly body build. The elevator had a marble floor, a crystal chandelier and dark blue walls. The stainless steel doors opened to a very fancy lobby, I guessed we were at a hotel. We walked out the glass doors and stood there. I inhaled the New York City smell then quickly scrunched my nose. _Stupid vampire senses,_ I smelled too much garbage and rotting food. TPC inhaled freely sighing with pleasure.

MPOV

Massie breathed in then exhaled. New York City, get ready for Massie Block's visa, Amex and mastercard!

YOU LIKE IT? HMMMM I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT…… WILL CAM AND HARRIS ACTUALLY COME? WHAT WILL THEY BUY? IS MASSIE GOING TO BURST? IF YOU WANT MORE…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

This is . saying I heart all you readers!(that saying belongs to Alicia, not me!)


	20. Chapter 20:Congratulations!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! They really help meeeeeeee alottttttttttttttttttttttt  they are in an underground parking lot, customized for the Cullen Family only. It's under a hotel. They aren't in there now but that's what I meant by garage.

Dislcaimer, I own nothing, just the story plot.

Chapter 20

-Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper

BPOV

I was linked arms with Alice and Rosalie, walking down the sidewalk, looking at the many designer stores.

"Bella, welcome to the second fashion capital of the world." Alice said to me.

"What do you mean second?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, we have much to teach you." Rosalie said with a grin, she was now one of my best friends (or sister if you must) , and I was glad we bonded together. "Italy is the first fashion capital."

"Exactly my sister." Alice said. They didn't disagree as much when shopping.

"Oh ,I see."

Our husbands were behind us, talking about the next hunting trip just for them. Shopping still wasn't in my best interest but I hadn't gone with my whole family in a long time so I decided to embrace it and welcome it with an open mind, although I didn't promise to like it.

"What store first?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Jeffery's" they said in unison. We walked into the grand store, a man in a tuxedo opening the door for us.

"Enjoy your beauty." He said.

"Thank-you." Alice said to the man. Rosalie grinned, careful not to show her teeth. His eyes bulged when he saw us three walk past him. The store was humongous! Make-up, bags, jewelry, clothes, everything was in that store! My sisters dragged me to a rack with beautiful summer dresses. Alice and Rosalie started getting clothes, and handed them to Jasper and Emmett.

"Here Bella, try this on."Alice handed my empty hands a pretty, knee length turquoise dress.

_Be open minded._

_Be open minded._

_Be open minded._

I chanted to myself.

"Um, thanks." I put it over my arm and walked over to some nice jeans, Edward close behind me.

"Are you having fun yet?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Very funny Edward, I said I would embrace this and be open minded, but I also said I might not like it." I told him.

"Let me carry it for you ,love." He said.

"Thank-you." I handed it to him, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get tired.

APOV

Rose and I were in the accessories section looking at huge selection of wonderful sunglasses.

"So which ones do you like Rose?" I enquired.

"I think the Baby Phat one's are pretty nice." She tried them on and smiled.

"Yeah, those one's look hot on you." Emmett said.

"Thanks babe." Rosalie slid them to the end of her nose and winked at him.

"How about you Alice?" Rosalie asked me.

"I had my eyes on the D&G one's but I don't know. They are way too big." I took them from the lady at the counter and slid them on.

"I am feeling your frustration Alice, don't worry you'll find a pair, and if not, you know you have a million at home." Jasper reassured me.

"Thanks Jazz. But what do you think Rose?"

"You're right, a little too big, but what about the Chanel ones over there?" Rosalie pointed at white sunglasses that were really cute.

"Can I try those ones please?" I asked the saleslady, I gave her the ones I held and she gave me the white ones."Thank-you." I tried them on and showed Jazz, Rose and Emmett.

"Those are perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yes, very flattering." Jasper agreed. Emmett simply grinned and put two thumbs up.

"I'll take these." I told the saleslady.

"Okay, please come to the till." She answered. Her dirty blonde hair tied into a neat ballerina bun, her nametag read ,"Grace". She led me to the computer till and scanned the sunglasses.

"There seems to be a scratch, let me grab some better ones." She smiled, Grace seemed nicer than other salespeople I encountered in my shopping experience.

"Thanks Grace." I answered, using her real name. Rosalie came up and rested her elbows on the glass, and stared at me with her liquid gold eyes.

"What's on your mind Rose?" I asked.

"It's Nessie. I'm worried about her." She said. Jasper and Emmett were busy trying on aviators in the men's section.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her new friends are giving me a bad feeling."

"Yeah, I'm getting that too."

There was a long silent pause.

"I guess we're just being too overprotective about her, she is our favorite niece."

"Yeah." It was too bad that I wasn't able to see her future with them. That always made me kind of angry because I didn't want her in any danger. I heard the click-clacking of high heels and looked to see the saleswoman come out with the new sunglasses in a leather case.

"You are very lucky, this was our very last pair." She scanned the barcode.

BPOV

I was in the change room trying on the dress that Alice found me, and black high heels that Edward helped me pick out.

"Is everything alright, love?" Edward whispered. Instead of answering, I opened the door and walked stepped outside sheepishly. His eyes were wide open and looked at me from head to toe. If I were still human, my cheeks would have been crimson.

"I can see it's bad because you are speechless." I said.

"No. It's not that Bella. You looking simply divine! Almost good enough to eat." He smiled and took me in his arms.

"Almost good enough to eat?" I whispered.

"Correction. You _are_ good enough to eat." He went straight for my neck and kissed it. I giggled and gently pushed away, far enough to see his eyes.

"You look good enough to eat too." I teased. "I better get changed before we become lunch." I walked back in to the change room and looked in the mirror one last time.

EPOV

I sat on the bamboo seat thinking about how to get the money to Claire and Kristen without being suspicious. I could take their bags and put the money in, wait, no. How would $50,000 get into their purses? Or I could ask the sales woman to present it to them as a prize. Yes, that is perfect. Now I just need to figure out which store they will be in next. Bella came out of the dressing room and sat down beside me, dress and shoes in hand.

"What is it Edward?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which store Nessie will be in."

"Oh, okay. What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." I winked.

I searched the close minds.

_What is the price of this?_

_Wow, too expensive for my budget!_

"_Let's go to Jeffery's" Massie said. "Okay." _

That's great! They're coming here soon, I'd better act quickly. I grabbed Bella's hand and fast walked to the nearest worker.

BPOV

Edward grabbed my hand and we fast-walked to the nearest saleswoman.

"Hi, I'm Jen, how may I help you?" she said while turning around. She locked eyes with Edward and looked very dazzled.

"Hi, I'm Edward and this is my _girlfriend_ Bella." He said, emphasizing the word girlfriend. She put her hand on her hip and leaned to one side, acting very flirtatious.

"And how may I help you today Edward?" she said, batting her eyelashes. I growled fairly low, angered by her flirting. _We are married, so hah!_ I thought to her. She didn't pay any attention to me at all. He pulled out money from his pockets and handed them to her, while he did this, Nessie and her friends, with Jake and Seth walked in.

"Do you see those girls over there?" Edward said, pointing to their group.

"Yeah?" Jen said while biting her lower lip seductively.

"Give one to the brown haired one and the blonde haired one." Casually pointing to them, not reacting to Jen's flirting. " Do not mention that we asked you to do this, just say they won a prize or something, I know you can make it work." Edward winked. A snarl ripped from my chest.

"Excuse me?" Jen turned around.

"Oh nothing," I said," just a little _thirsty."_

Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist, amused by my reference. I immediately felt better.

"Um,okay…." Jen gave me a you-are-crazy-look.

Even though they were about ten yards away, I could hear Jen presenting them with the money. She tapped Claire and Kristen on the shoulders and pulled them away from their group that was now staring at them.

"Congratulations ladies! You areJeffery's 199,999,999 and 2,000,000customer to enter the store!Here is your prize money!" Jen said animated. She handed them the money and said," Happy shopping!" then quickly walked away. Claire and Kristen counted the money and started jumping up and down, screaming with joy.

"Ehmagawsh! Ehmagawsh!" Kristen shouted.

"Yay! We have money to shop!" Claire exclaimed.

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW MORE COMING VERY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON


	21. Chapter 21:SCOOP

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate them! Here's another chapter for all you ah-mazing readers. What would you think if Massie let Nessie in TPC?? I NEED YOUR INPUT! THANKS!

DISCLAIMER; I own nothing, it's very sad=C but I do own one thing. THE STORY PLOT!=D/

Chapter 21

MPOV

Outside of Scoop

New York City, NY

12:16pm

Massie Block pumped to the silver handle of Scoop's, and the stores overwhelming smell inflated her lungs. She walked in to the all white store, being followed by Nessie Cullen, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Seth and Jacob Wolfe. They all separated into different sections of the store, searching the many clothing filled racks.

JPOV

I sat on a white chair in the waiting room while Nessie tried on some clothes that she found, not that she needed any when Alice and Rosalie bought her so many. She opened the door and stepped out, wearing high heels, a blue shirt, and white pants. She reminded me so much of the human Bella.

"Whaddaya think Jake?" she asked, twirling around like a ballerina.

"You look like your mother." I grinned.

"Is that good or bad?" she looked in the three paneled mirror, turning back and forth looking at her outfit in different angles.

"Of course it's good."

"Thanks Jake. I'm gonna go try on some more."

"Sure, sure." I waved her away with my hand, just then Nessie's friends walked in with a load of clothes in their small arms.

"So Jacob, did you get anything?" Dylan asked while a saleswoman opened the change room for her.

"No Dylan, nothing yet." I answered. She smiled and walked into the purple dressing room. Before the trip Esme and Carlisle pulled the pack aside…..

-flashback-

"Damn calculus!" I threw the pencil to the wall, and it made a little dent. I walked to the next wing that held my bed and laid down on my back, looking up at the beige spotted ceiling.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" I shouted. Carlisle and Esme walked in hand in hand.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hello Jacob." Esme said.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, for one, you need to fix that dent in my wall." Esme said with a smile.

"Sorry about that." I felt a little bad after Esme asked me to fix that.

"I'm sure Edward would be happy to help with your calculus." Carlisle and Esme sat down on the couch in front of my bed.

"Sure sure." It's not like I actually need calculus.

"Well let's get to the point. We are going on a family trip to New York City on Saturday and Nessie's friends are coming along."

"Cool. I've never gone there before."

"That's good."

"Leah! Seth!" Esme called. I wonder if we're in trouble….

They opened the door and sat on the bed with me. Carlisle signaled us to come to where they were, so we got up and walked over. They stood up and Carlisle swiftly reached for something in his pocket. Oh crap, maybe we are in trouble. I wonder if I looked as scared as I felt.

"Since you are all very much part of our family," Esme started. _Phew!_

"you all need to have the same privileges as our family. I'm sorry it took us so long, the credit cards were a little hard to get." Carlisle had three very small presents in his hands. CREDIT CARDS?! We all gasped in surprise.

"Leah." Esme gave her a red present box and hugged her like she was her own daughter. It was like the Oscar's. She opened the square package and inside was a card and a pink blackberry.

"Oh," her eyes popped opened, "you guy's really don't have to do this for us." She said, and tried to give them back. Esme gently pushed it back to Leah.

"Don't be silly dear."

"OH MY GOSH!" Seth said. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he exclaimed, and hugged them at the same time. He held a black blackberry and a card too.

"You're welcome, son." Carlisle said. They finally handed me a silver present. I carefully opened it and in the small box there was a silver blackberry, and a gold credit card that said, Taylor Lautner **(tehehehe)**. I raised my eyebrows at the name.

"Umm, I hate to break it to you, but Taylor Lautner isn't my name." I said.

"Oh, that is to be inconspicuous." Carlisle answered.

"Oh."

"My name is Tyler Posey." **(Just guessing! Not true!) **Seth grinned, "How about you Leah?"

"Vanessa Hudgens." She answered **(Not true! Didn't know who to put, sorry if you don't like her.)**

"Thank-you Carlisle, Esme." I said, representing the whole pack.

"No problem son." Carlisle said. I slightly grimaced when he said son, my real dad was the only one who called me that and truly meant it. The silence was broken when I heard glass shattering. Uh- oh.

"Emmett!" Esme shouted and smiled at us, then walked out the door. "What did I say about putting the strap on your wrist when playing Wii!?" Carlisle waved and followed behind her.

-end flashback-

Nessie opened the door and walked in front of the mirror, wearing a jean miniskirt and a red graphic t-shirt.

"Well?" she asked me.

"You loo-"

"Ah-dorable!" Massie interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Nessie blushed and grinned. She looked at me for the answer I didn't finish.

"You look very pretty Nessie." I said. Massie was starting to get on my nerves, and I didn't like the fact that she was friends with Nessie, and I had a bad feeling about it. Just then, Leah and Seth walked in and Seth sat down beside me while Leah walked into another change room.

"Did you buy anything yet?" He asked.

"Nope, how bout' you?" I rested my back on the wall behind me and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, but man, do I have a lot of ideas on how to spend this baby." Seth fanned himself with the credit card.

"Remember Seth, use it wisely." I gave him an I-am-the-Alpha-so-you-better-listen-to-me-look. I too, wanted to buy a few things I never had before.

"I know." He answered and rolled his eyes.

DPOV

Dylan was trying to zip up the zipper on the back of the Alice and Olivia dress she found, while thinking about how to ask Jacob to the dance. The imaginary light bulb in her head turned on. _Perf!_ She thought, and stepped out of the change room, pressing the front of the dress into her boobs so it wouldn't fall.

"Hey Jacob, can you please zip up the back of my dress?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, sure." Jacob zipped it up and sat back down. Dylan walked up to the mirror and looked at herself, twisting and turning.

"So Jacob, rate me." Dylan put her hand on her hip and put her weight on one foot.

"Er, fine. Seven?" Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Come awn, at least a nine eight. This is the dress I'm wearing to the auction." She winked and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, erm, sure , a nine eight."

"Thanks." Dylan walked back into the changing room-a little annoyed- and looked in the mirror again, checking out the black sequenced dress. Her choice was only sev-uhn huh? Time for plan B!

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!33333333333333333333


	22. Chapter 22:Jeffery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, thanks for the reviews. I JUST OWN THE STORY PLOT.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Chapter 22

NPOV

Front till

Scoop, New York City

1:09pm

I watched the salesman as he scanned the barcodes of the red shirt and jean miniskirt, the only two things I bought at that store. Everyone except Jacob waited at the front doors, sitting on the cushioned benches. Jacob patiently waited, occasionally poking me in the ribs, making me twitch. It surprisingly made me happy.

"That will be $231.41." the bored man said. I took out my purse and counted out three one-hundred dollar bills, then handed it to him. He took it and counted the change.

"Here is your change, $68.59." he handed it to me," Would you like the receipt? Or shall I leave it in the bag?"

"I'll take it."

"Thank-you for shopping at Scoop, have a great day." He mumbled. I walked to where Massie was talking with TPC and they got up to walk out the doors.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

"Jeffery's." Massie answered with a smile. She seemed very excited, along with Alicia and Dylan. I noticed Claire looking at her watch almost every 5 minutes, and Kristen picking up something, and then sighing and putting them away. I wondered what was wrong. Jacob casually grabbed my hand and we walked behind TPC, Seth and Leah, who joined us in Scoop. Alicia glanced behind her and saw my hand in Jacobs, so she winked. In reaction to that I felt the blood rush to my face and squeezed Jacob's hand, so he squeezed my hand back, making me blush even more. I heard from my mother that Jacob and herself always held hands on First Beach, but only as friends. I secretly, wanted something more. We reached the store and a man in a black tuxedo opened the door and politely said,

"Enjoy your beauty." To us, I smiled back and said, "Thank-you."

The store was humongous! Make-up, clothes, bags, jewelry, everything I could think of was in that store, and it looked like it could stretch on and on forever.

"Wow." Seth said. Wow seemed like an appropriate word right now.

"Where do we start?" I asked Massie.

"Let's go over there." Massie pointed to the bags.

"Sure." Even though I had about a million bags at home, there was one that really caught my eye. All of a sudden, a saleslady walked up to us.

"Hello ladies, can you come here for a minute?" she asked Claire and Kristen.

CPOV

Claire checked her watch again and it said 1:27 pm. _Ugh, 33 minutes left of no money, and no Cam._ She thought. Their big group was stopped by a very pretty sales lady.

"Hello ladies, can you come here for a minute?" she directed the question towards Kristen and Claire. _Omg, I hope we aren't in trouble, we haven't done anything wrong! _She thought, and felt very worried. She walked to where the lady took her and Kristen, looking back at Massie with scared eyes. Massie shrugged, and worry filled her eyes too.

"Congratulations ladies! You are Jeffery's 199,999,999 and 2,000,000 customer to enter the store!Here is your prize money!" OMGOMGOMG!

The woman handed them a bundle of money, and walked away rather abruptly. Kristen and Claire glanced at the money and then glanced at each other in disbelief. They quickly counted the thick bundle of money, shaking with excitement. They hugged each other's thin torsos and jumped up and down.

"Ehmagawsh! Ehmagawsh!"Kristen shouted, forgetting to say Ehmagawd instead of Ehmagawsh.

"Yay! We have money to shop!" Claire exclaimed. Massie stared at them with one eyebrow raised in curiosity, then cleared her throat. Claire and Kristen stopped jumping and screaming, then walked back to the group, still very giddy.

"What just happened?" Massie asked,

"Wejustwonfiftythousanddollarsfromthatladyoverthere." Claire glowed.

"Suh-low down Kuh-laire, you aren't Carriethefasttalker." Massie said.

"Sorry." Claire said.

MPOV

"This is perfect, now Kuh-laire can shop instead of looking at her watch, and Kristen can shop instead of sighing all the time." Massie said which made herself feel better for not winning the money, but only a little bit. She still wanted to knock them both out, and then take the money.

"How much did you guys get anyways?" Massie stared into their eyes, watching for any hint of lying. Kristen and Claire looked at each other then back at Massie, debating whether or not to say.

"Come awn! How much?"

"Fifty." Kristen said.

"That isn't enough money to be jumping up and down, let alone enough to buy a pair of sunglasses." Massie smiled inside.

"Thousand." Claire finished, and started to bite her thumbnail.

"What?!" Alicia shouted.

"Gawd Leesh, are you deaf? They said $50,000." Dylan informed.

"Gawd Dyl, I'm nawt, but I might be if I keep listening to your stomach make that noise." Alicia blurted. Dylan clutched her stomach and pouted.

"It's nawt my fault I'm hungry." Dylan protested.

"E-nuff!" Massie said, throwing her manicured hands in the air. She wanted this to end so that she could get the brown cashmere sweater in the back before the over bleached blonde who was watching it could touch it.

"It's 1:45" Claire said.

"That gives us 15 minutes," Nessie said.

"Let's split up to make this faster." Dylan suggested.

"15 minutes is ah-viously nawt long enough to shop here! We are coming back after we meet Cam and Harris!" Alicia said.

"Ehma-hurry!" Massie said. "Let's go!" Massie speed walked to the cashmere sweater, while everyone else went to their sections of the store. The blonde put her hand out to grab it when Massie swiftly took off the rack and held it to her chest. She looked at Massie with an annoyed expression, then stomped away in defeat.

NPOV

Nessie and Jacob were at the sunglasses section, browsing the different styles.

"What about these?" Jacob turned to Nessie, wearing black Ray Bans.

"I like those. You should get them." I said. They looked really good on him, complementing his nose. I pointed at hot pink Ray Bans, and the saleswoman took them out for me.

"Hey Jake, what about these?" I put them on my face and smiled.

"I like em' we should both get them." Jacob said.

"Okay." I liked the hot pink too, but only because Jacob liked them on me, which was weird. I think.

CPOV

Claire was super excited for getting the money, and super excited times two because Cam was coming in about 15 minutes. She picked out some blue flats that were very comfortable on her feet, and will probably be approved by Massie. She was waiting in a line up for the till, when her cell phone vibrated. It was Cam.

**Cam:** Hey. I'll b there in 10

**Claire:** Okay. I hav sum exciting news 4 U

**Cam: **(:

**Claire**: (:

After paying, Claire went to find Kristen to see what she bought so far. She spotted her by the jeans, carrying several pairs.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey Claire." They grinned at each other for a few seconds.

"I still can't believe we won that. I'm still in shock." Kristen said.

"Me too. I bought some blue flats." Claire put them on, tossing her Converse All stars into the empty bag.

"Those are ah-dorable." Kristen gushed.

"Thanks. I see you've got a lot already."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"1:52" Claire said worriedly.

"Oh shoot." Kristen grabbed Claire's wrist and ran to the till, giggling the whole way there. After paying, they rushed through the store looking for the girls.

JPOV

I was sitting with Bella and Edward on the bench, talking about what to do next, when my cell phone rang.

_And I do want to love you, if you see me running back, and I do want to try…….._

I took it out of my back pocket and checked the caller ID, it was Carlisle.

"Hullo?"

"Hello Jacob, it's Carlisle."

"Oh ,hey, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. It's almost 2:00 o'clock, so when Claire's friend comes, tell them they can put their vehicle into the garage. You have the key right?"

"Yup, I'll do that Carlisle."

"Thanks. Bye now."

"Bye." And then the line went dead. I turned my body then faced Bella and Edward.

"So have you bought anything yet Jake?" Bella asked, her pale hand in Edwards.

"Yeah, Nessie and I bought some sun glasses." I took them out and put them on.

"Hey," Bella looked at Edward, "Edward has some of those too."

"Cool." Not. Edward chuckled, then turned his attention to the people coming in our direction.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came to us carrying bags, and stood in front of us.

"So what are we doing next?" Rosalie asked.

"Meeting Claire's friends." Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes, then glanced behind her.

"They are going to be late." Rosalie put her bags down, took out her cell phone, and her thumbs started typing away. Emmett looked at the phone with Rosalie, being his curious self. Minutes later, Nessie and her friends came with bags in their hands too.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" Nessie asked.

"Leah went to Esme and she dragged Seth along with her." I answered, smiling at her.

"Um, I told them to meet us at the M&M store instead." Claire said.

"Sweet! We should get going now, don't want to be late!" Alice said. Everyone followed her out the door. I love M&M's, and I heard that the store was humungous, so I was pretty stoked.

PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!iheartyouuuu


	23. Chapter 23:CamFisherandCompany

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the story plot. OMG thanks for the AMAZING reviews!!!

Chapter 23

NPOV

The M&M store was huge! Every single color of M&M was in there, secured in tall clear tubes. My family and I weren't big fans of chocolate at all, except for Jacob, Seth and Leah of course. I saw the vampire part of my family grimace when they entered the colorful store, and I cringed at the chocolaty scent. I looked around with Claire, looking for Cam and his brother, when we spotted a group of guys, with their backs turned to us, filling bags with blue M&M's.

CPOV

**Cam:** Hey, we R here, where R U?

**Claire:** Turn around.(:

Claire looked at her boyfriends green eye and blue eye, feeling the electricity pass in between their bodies, as they walked toward each other.

"Hey." Cam said, their faces only inches away from eachother.

"Hi." Claire answered. His warm hand intertwined with hers, the bolts of electricity being passed in between them even more intense. It was only then when she noticed Derrick Harrington, Dempsey Solomon, Josh Hotz and Dune Baxter muffling laughter with their hands over their mouths.

"How'd they fit in the car?" Claire stared at them.

"Easy, we squished in together." Cam answered.

"Oh."

"Hey man!" Harris exclaimed. He walked up to Jacob and put his fist out and Jacob punched it response.

"Hey." Jacob coolly smiled.

NPOV

Oh. NO. What the HECK is Derrick doing here?!

MPOV

Massie froze in her spot when she saw Derrington, Dune, Dempsey, and Josh standing there. What the hell is going awn?

Alicia POV

Eh ma gawd. Josh? She looked down and checked for anything wrong, but as usual, nothing was. Josh locked eyes with her, and winked, making her insides tingle with happiness.

NPOV

Oh please, Jacob! Don't beat him up!

"So where did you park your car?" Jacob asked.

"It's right out front."

"You can put it in the garage if you want."

"Garage? Sure."

My dad chuckled a little, and everyone looked at him weirdly, must have read someone's thoughts.

"Hey, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice." Cam said politely.

"Hello Cam," my dad nodded," boys. We're going to head off to Barnes and Noble. You know the rules Nessie?"

"Yeah dad."

"Have fun." Rosalie, Alice and mom said.

"Yeah." I smiled and they grinned in response, Emmet and Jasper giving the boy's death glares, then quickly walking out of the chocolate filled store.

"We should get moving." Jacob suggested.

"Dude, Rosalie is hotter than I remember!" Harris said.

"Haha, whatever you say." Jacob opened the door for us and we all walked on to the side walk, Jacob and Harris behind us. Jacob gave Harris directions and he jumped into his convertible, speeding off to the hotel.

"So, what was the big surprise?" Cam asked Claire, their hands swinging back and forth, all of us walking at a relaxing rate.

"Kristen and I won some money." Claire beamed.

"How much?"Dune asked, staring in front of him.

"50 thousand." Kristen said.

"WHAT!?"The guys said, stopping in their tracks, making the businessmen in suits behind us grunt and walk around.

"You're kidding right?" Josh asked.

"Nope." Claire smiled.

"We want proof." Derrick said.

"Fine," Kristen opened her bag and took out the bundle of money," see?" she fanned herself with the green paper.

"Straight out cash too!" Dune said, a pang of jealousy in his voice.

"Ma gawd, can you puh-lease stop flaunting that?" Massie said, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, they asked." Kristen put the stash back into her bag.

NPOV

I think Massie might be jealous!

"We're here." Jacob said. We walked through the doors, the rush of cold air refreshing my lungs. We entered the elegant lobby and headed straight for the elevator, pressing the P button for parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Derrick whispered to me, making Jacob stare at us at the corner of his eye.

"Parking lot, Harris needs to put his car away." I answered uncomfortably, I could feel his gross breath on my skin. The doors slid open ,revealing the small hallway to the private garage. I could see the boys in my peripheral vision taking cautious steps, looking around curiously.

"Are you guys growing tails and ears?" Massie asked smirking.

"No." they answered.

"Then why are you acting like _scaredy cats?_" The TPC cackled and Massie exchanged high fives while the guys rolled their eyes. Jacob laughed also, putting the key in to the lock and opened the door in one swift motion.

"Woah." The boys said in surprise.

"Nice cars Nessie." Josh said.

"Go ahead and look around, just don't break anything." Jacob said. TPC and I sat down on the same leather couches while the guys all wandered around, looking at the various tools. Jake walked to the garage door and pressed a key on the remote he was holding. Harris was looking at CD's in his car when he looked up, lowering his sunglasses to the tip of his nose, his eyes popping in awe.

"Wow dude. This is crazy." He followed Jacob who was leading him to an empty parking spot at the end of the garage. The guys came back sat in the chairs that were left.

"So why'd you guys come to a shopping trip in New York?" Dylan asked.

"We needed to get out of Westchester."Dune simply answered. Just as he finished saying that, Jacob and Harris came.

"We're ready. Let's get a move on." Jacob said. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me up to the front of the group, leading them to the exit. I glanced at Jacob who had a smug look on his face, smiling happily. I too, was happy, being away from Derrick, but my happiness crumbled when he started to walk beside me, making Jacob grimace.

"So, you've been to New York?" Derrick asked.

"Nope." Jacob snapped, starting to shake ever so slightly and this was not the best place to phase. I tried to muffle a giggle by looking down, and gently squeezed his hand as if telling him to stop and relax. He looked at me and smiled, then sighed. Looking a little fed up, Derrick slowed down so that he could walk beside Massie. We entered the elevator, which was really crowded now and my back was pressed up against Derrick and my hand still with Jake's burning hand. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, so I looked down at my fingernails until the doors opened. I stepped out and let out a long breath, thankful that the ride was over. I decided to join Massie because Harris caught up with Jake and they started talking car parts.

"So, are you guys having fun?" I casually said.

"Given." Alicia said to Josh. I smiled to myself, glad that they were having a good time.

"What about you Nessie?" Claire asked, her and Cam's hands still swinging together.

"Yeah. So what store first?" Looking at the street ahead.

"Coach." Massie said.

"Louis Vuitton." Alicia said.

"Prada." Dylan said.

"Nike." Kristen said. We all laughed at our many different choices.

"How about we start at this street and then turn?" Massie suggested.

"Sure." Everyone answered. I looked down the street and saw that Nike and Louis Vuitton were first.

The Louis Vuitton store had a large glass window and there was white panels on the outside. The doors were glass also, letting the passing people glimpse inside. I could see the girls around me grinning with anticipation.

PLEASE REVIEW. DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR WRITING THE STORES WRONG(: NEVER BEEN THERE! SO I AM MAKING IT UP ALONG THE WAY, IF YOU HAVE BEEN THERE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HAD SEEN!


	24. Chapter 24:LouisVuitton

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'll try and do my best to fulfill them:P I have no idea how to word that:P:P:P BUT YEAH, I WILL TRY!!!!!!!=DDDD I'm sorryyyyy, im totally forgetting Massie's famous state of the union!! I'll put the SOTU at the end of each chapter, only if Massie's POV is last.:) Everything they buy is stuff I actually looked for on the Louis Vuitton website, and if I have time(most likely on spring break) I will post pictures of everything on my profile!

For the next few chapters it will all be about shopping(I LOVE SHOPPING) so I thought it would be fun to write about shopping.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot!

Chapter 24

NPOV

The Louis Vuitton store was so modern and elegant, I didn't feel like I belonged in there. In fact, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. Not in Massie's exclusive Pretty Committee, and not in the Olivia Ryan's ordinary group of friends at OCD. I wanted to be in TPC, they had the VIP sleepover's on Friday nights, and by the looks of it, dare I say, The Queen Bee's of OCD. Probably the reason why they were called TPC, and they had everything they ever wanted. Even the boys they wanted were at their command. Olivia's group of friends were nice to me, and had fun too. The question was, _where did I belong?_ A tap on the shoulder took me out of my silent reverie.

"Well? This Rita?" Alicia showed me a white leather bag with colorful designs that were flowers and the letters LV decorated on it, "Or, XL Surya?" She held a bronze-ish brown bag that was very big and shiny, it also had the letters LV on it, but they weren't as noticeable.

"I like the first one you showed me." I smiled and then noticed the price tags on the second one. It was $3,360.00! Oh my goodness!

"Thanks! You are the opposite of wrong. Come awn, let's go find some scarves. Fall is coming so soon." Alicia effortlessly chained her arm with mine and led me to the colorful scarves and jewelry in the far corner. Massie, Kristen and Dylan were there also, Kristen carrying an array of many different colored scarves, some falling to the marble floor, overflowing in her thin hands. The sales lady looked like she was about to freak out because of Kristen's carelessness.

"Hey girlies." Kristen said. Massie and Dylan were looking at themselves in the three paneled mirror that was as high as the ceiling. Around Massie's neck was a white scarf with little pictures and designs that knotted right under her left eye, it reminded me of a French model on a vespa that I saw in one of Alice's fashion magazines. Dylan also had a scarf, but instead of around her neck she wore it on her head like a headband. It was red and pink floral design I was guessing it was made of silk.

"What do you think?" Massie turned around and posed, her hands in the air. I thought she looked pretty, like always.

"I heart it!" Alicia said. "It's a total nine three."

"Yeah, I agree." I chimed in. Kristen walked over to examine Massie in my point of view, dropping scarves on her way, leaving a rainbow of fabric on the marble floor.

"Hmm, " Massie turned her attention to Kristen, " j'adore. Good choice."

"I know hey? I'm so going to get this." Massie turned around and started undoing the tight knot.

"My turn!" Dylan said. She was already turned around, poised in the same position Massie was in. The red scarf looked awesome on Dylan too.

"Sorry Dyl, but aw-nestly, the red scarf on your red hair makes it look like it's on fire." Alicia said while putting on more lipg loss. Dylan turned around and examined herself once again in the mirror. I looked at Kristen who was biting her lip, trying not to giggle.

"Ehmagawd, Leesh, you are so right!" Dylan yanked off the scarf and walked to where Massie was , and Alicia shrugged, walking in the same direction towards Massie. I followed behind her, looking behind me wondering where Claire, Cam and the other guys were. Jacob was in the men's section by himself looking at the ties. I picked up cute pink bracelets that had the words Louis Vuitton on them, and tried them on for size. They were a perfect fit!

"So ,uh, where's Claire and the guys?" I asked casually, twisting my wrist and putting the bracelets on a different hand.

"They went to the arcade right next door. I have no idea why Kuh-laire would ditch Louis Vuitton for Louis baton". **(for sports; a short stick or hollow cylinder passed by each runner in a relay team to the next runner) ** Massie answered. The girls cackled in response.

"She can nawt get e-nuff of Cam." Dylan said.

"Point." Alicia stuck her finger up. The girls and I laughed even harder. I wonder if Jacob will get mad at them for separating from the group.

"Heeeeelp!" Kristen yelped," I have no idea which one to get!" Kristen held only four more scarves, all the same design, but in pink, dark green, turquoise and white.

"Why don't you just get all of them?" Dylan said into the thing she was inspecting. She carried a small black purse that was very shiny and about the size of a birthday card.

"Ehmagawd, you're right Dyl." Kristen sighed. I glanced at Massie who was on her iPhone, holding the scarf and a brown dog collar in her left hand.

"We have to leave ay-sap." Massie said into her phone.

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"We still have to make it to other stores Kris, duh." Massie said, speed walking to the nearest till.

"Point." Alicia said again, following Massie to the till, Kristen and Dylan close behind. I looked for Jake on my tiptoes, and spotted him carrying two ties in his hands. I decided it would be funny if I snuck up on him, so I started to walk stealthily toward him. Three, I counted in my head, two, one!

"Boo!" I whispered, poking his sides.

"AH!" He shouted, turning around and punching the air where I was a second before I moved.

"Do you need any help here?" A sales man said, tapping his toe impatiently. He looked very annoyed at what I did.

"No thanks." Jacob answered, winking at me. The man huffed and walked off to a lady wearing a fur coat, examining an oversized white bag. Once he was out of sight, Jacob took my chin in his big hands and gently turned my head so I could look into his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." I could see that he was trying to fight back a smile by biting his lip. I laughed and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"So, which one?" He held up the ties in front of my face, and I tried to picture him wearing one.

I giggled and blurted out, "Jake, I can't exactly picture you wearing a tie. What's this for anyways?"

"Well, I need them for the dance and the 'Welcoming Party' tomorrow." Putting air quotes around welcoming party.

"Doesn't Aunt Alice already have an outfit picked out for you?" I asked, looking at the ties again.

"We made a bet that if I couldn't pick out a decent outfit for the party and dance, then she would be allowed to dress me for all special occasions. Your parents get to judge, and it's a good thing she can't see my future or she'd know who would win, which makes it more interesting to your family. I can see that they are tired of Alice winning all the bets around here." Jacob rambled off. In his right hand he held a black checkered tie with the letters LV in the bottom right corner, and in the left hand he held the exact same tie in white.

"Well I think you should get them both, the white one for the black and _white_ ball, and the black one for tomorrow." I smiled and he grinned back." So what happens if you win?"

"I don't get dressed by her anymore for 2 months." He touched the tip of my nose with his finger and took my hand, leading me to the cash register. We stopped right behind Dylan who was right behind Kristen, in the middle of paying for the four scarves she chose. Massie and Alicia were talking on the leather chairs with the letters LV decorated on the white leather, by the changing rooms.

PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TRIED MY BEST! PLEASE REVIEW! YAYYY!xoxoxoxoxo


	25. Chapter 25:NYC ArcadeEqualsLove

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot.

Chapter 25

CPOV

(Earlier that day in the arcade right beside Louis Vuitton)

Claire Lyons held on tight to the imaginary race car's stealing wheel, twisting and turning it wherever it had to go, making her palms sweaty. She was racing her boyfriend Cam Fisher, while her friends were at Louis Vuitton, splurging on the latest hand bag. She would of joined them-she was in kind of desperate need of a decent purse- but cam challenged her to a car race, and she just couldn't turn it down. Besides, there were so many more designer bags in New York City that were waiting for her. Claire's fire red car beat Cam's ice blue one by 2 seconds, unlike the last time when he beat her by ten seconds. In a way, Claire's life used to be like a race. The romantic race for Cam's heart, the challenging race for a spot in the Pretty Committee, and the race for Massie's friendship, the list just went on and on. But now Claire had that all, around fifty-thousand dollars, Cam Fisher -an A-list boyfriend on the soccer team-, a spot in the Pretty Committee, Massie's friendship, and everlasting popularity.

"Yes!" Claire's arms shot up in victory, for winning the race, and for winning her perfect life.

"I only let you win." Cam said." Cause' I felt bad for you when you lost against me." He poked her ribs and she giggled.

"You did nawt." She said, getting up and putting another gummy foot in her mouth. When they were alone earlier, Cam gave her a bag of red gummy feet, colorful sour keys and a mix CD that was titled, "New York with my favorite girl". She started to walk to the hit a mole booth when her bag vibrated one, two, three times. She looked at the display and it said it was a message from Massie.

**Massie:** Done in Louis. U better B out, we R coming soon.

**Claire:** ?

**Massie: **Just get out of the arcade in 5.

**Claire**: Kay.

Cam put his arms around Claire's waist from behind her and he whispered in her ear,

"You'd better not be texting your boyfriend."

Claire giggled, and was a little shocked at his words," Matter of fact I was talking to my second boyfriend, her name is Massie."

"Ha ha I thought you were serious for a second there."Cam turned her around with a twist of his hands and kissed her lips. Claire put her arms around the back of his neck, inhaling his signature scent Drakkar Noir. Their tongues met but were quickly interrupted by snickering and hollering, forcing Claire to pull out from the kiss and look around for the culprits. Josh Hotz, Dempsey Solomon, Dune Baxter and Derrington were standing behind Cam, but only in Claire's full view. She then remembered Massie's text and quickly told Cam.

"We have to be out in five."

"Says who?"

"Massie."

"Oh, you mean your highness."

Claire giggled and quickly kissed him on the cheek, gently unraveling her arms and grabbing his hand. They walked to where the snickering boys stood.

"Sheesh you love birds, get a room!" Derrington teased.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Claire poked her tongue out at him playfully.

"Won't be long until I do." He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Everyone laughed and Claire checked her watch.

"Oh man, come on, "she pulled Cam's hand toward the door, "we have to go." They weaved through the different sections of the giant arcade. Thankfully they were on the first floor, or else it would have taken them 10 minutes to get down from the third floor.

"What are we doing?" Dempsey asked, catching up to them with his hands in his Volcom jeans.

"Meeting Massie out front." Claire answered, wondering if that made him happy. She glanced behind her and Dempsey was smiling to himself, and Dune punched him in the arm when he noticed his little smile. Derrington and Dune snickered, Dempsey 's cheeks turning red. They glass doors were finally visible, but TPC Jacob and Claire weren't there. Thank Gawd! They walked out and absorbed the hot sun, then turned around to find Massie and everyone else following behind her.

"Perf. Timing, let's go to Nike. I can nawt believe that I would be caught in there, but Kristen is in desperate need of cleats." Massie said, walking forward with her hair swinging from side to side, making it look like she was trying to show off its glossy perfection to the streets that were blessed with her presence. Claire wanted to puke, but held it in, deciding that it would be best not to disgust the so many people around her. It wasn't a very long walk, which made her happy because she could only stand so much of the scorching sun .Long ago she liked the hot sun because it reminded her of the old, who cares about what you are wearing life in Florida. But Westchester grew on to her, changing her perspective on the weather, and on some parts of her life. One example was her outlook on fashion and makeup, thanks to TPC. Massie had not only taught her how to use an eyelash curler, but also on how two types of red that looked exactly the same, were two completely different things. They approached the sports store with gratitude. It had a sign that read, "Nike Town", and from the outside, it looked like it rose up to about five floors. The tall glass showed the inside of the high building, colorful shoes and clothes out for New York to see.

NPOV

The store was huge! Five levels, probably a department store size for each one. Personally, this was not my kind of store, but since I was trying out for the soccer team, I guess it would be good to buy some soccer cleats. They were the only thing that Alice didn't supply me with in my humongous closet.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! WON'T BE UPDATING AS MUCH UNTIL……… SPRING BREAK!!!!!

AS SOON AS SPRING BREAK HITS, EXPECT TONS OF CHAPTERS!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS THAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY. AND IM SORRY IF I DON'T USE YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!! THEY ARE ALL GREAT!!!

P.S. I LOATHE YOU ALL!! JOKING=DDD I ACTUALLY HEART YOU ALL BECAUSE OF ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND SUPPORT AND FAVOURITE STORY THINGS AND ALERTS AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY IN GENERAL, THEY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH MORE BETTER!*I really want to make a sequel to this story!! heeeelp*


	26. Chapter 26:NikeTown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story plot. Hope you all like this one!

Chapter 26

Emmet POV

NIKE TOWN

I picked up a black and orange sneaker, examining its rubber bottom.

"Those just aren't you ,sorry babe but orange and black looks like Halloween." Rosalie said, her left hand holding a pink and orange high top sneaker and a blue and purple high top in her other hand. I reluctantly put the shoe back on to the glass shelf, I personally thought the shoe was pretty cool, but Rose new best- sometimes. Alice was dragging Jasper somewhere around this big store, probably making him carry everything she liked. I would soon become that victim we were only here for about 5 minutes. Rose sat down on the black leather bench and tried on the shoes then stood up.

"What do you think?" She modeled the shoes for me, and I whistled. I don't think my opinion mattered, but I guessed she asked me because she knew that I knew what looked hot on her.

"I like them both." I answered, and walked over to some sparkly shoes. I picked them up and examined them, they were awesome!

"Do you need any help sir?" a lady asked. Just then, Rose grabbed my arm and stared at the lady.

"Hey babe." She said, and kissed me on cheek. I laughed and kissed her back. In my peripheral vision I saw the woman frown in disappointment.

"Can you just get me these in a size 11?" **(**This** is a guess.)** I handed her the shoe and she huffed in defeat.

"Give me one second." She turned around toward the storage doors.

"Ha ha, nice one!" I said to Rose, kissing her again.

"Thanks." She smiled, then her eyes flashed to Alice, who was approaching, with Jasper in tow. He carried about 20 boxes in his arms, covering his face. I felt sorry for him ,but couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be so sure Emmett, you're up next." Alice had a smug look on her face.

"Thanks for the sympathy Em, too bad it only lasted about two seconds."Jasper said ,then laughed with Alice. I turned to Rose who also had a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Oh babe, please no!" I asked her with my best puppy dog eyes, trying hard to convince her. She just smiled and put the two boxes into my empty arms. I trudged behind them to the next part of the store, dreading for what she had planned for me next.

MPOV

Massie Block pushed the clear glass door open. Getting ready to sniff her wrist when the over whelming rubber scent would attack her lungs. Her friends closely following behind her, except for Kristen who walked in front of Massie, her mouth open.

"This is ah-mazing." Kristen gushed.

"Puh-leaze Kris, you've already been here." Massie said in an obvious tone.

"Yes, but I have never had enough money." The girls cackled in response. She walked over to a rack with green and yellow t-shirts with the Nike logo on them.

"Whatevs. I'm going to find some jogging shoes. Who wants to come?" Massie asked, suddenly turning around to face the people behind her.

"Me!" Alicia, Dylan and Claire answered.

"I'm in." Cam said.

"Same." Derrington, Dempsey and Josh said. Dune was already with Kristen, giving her an opinion on what the t-shirt looked like on her.

"Okay then, what about you Ness?" Massie raised her right eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Well, um, Jake and I were gonna go check out the tracksuits."Nessie said.

"Whatevs, have fun!" Massie said with fake enthusiasm. They walked towards the elevator while Jacob and Nessie stared up at the ceiling.

NPOV

As soon as Massie was out of sight, Jacob grabbed my hand. His hot temperature instantly comforted me, and the thought of Derrick not bothering me here made me feel even better. We stared up at the white ceiling, and hanging by strings were colorful jackets.

A man in dressed in all Nike clothing and shoes walked up to us, I guessed that he worked here.

"May I help you with anything?" He asked. In his left hand was a long rod with a hook at the end. It was high enough to reach the ceiling!

"Can you bring me down the blue green and white jacket please? The one that's closest to that window." Jacob gestured his muscular russet arm towards the jacket.

"No problem Sir." The man hooked the rod onto the jackets hanger, and then moved the rod so that the hook of the hanger slid down. I could tell that he did this often because of how fast he did it. Jacob took the jacket and tried it on for size.

"Sweet. I like this." He said while stretching his arms out.

"Is that all?" the man asked. Jacob looked at me for an answer.

"No thanks."

"Alright then." The man said, then walked to a young couple who were staring up at the ceiling.

"So, where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"Why don't we check out the 5th floor, I heard it's really cool."

"Sure, sure."

We walked to the elevators in silence, but I didn't mind. The inside of the elevator was decorated with shoes behind a clear glass window. The doors opened and we walked into a long room with a lot of shoes. Even the ceiling was decorated with white shoes hanging from their laces. We stood in awe silently for 5 seconds. The floors were paneled with dark brown laminate floors. Benches made of dark leather were evenly spaced on both sides of the room. There were shoes on my right side and colorful shirts were neatly stacked on my left.

"Holy _crap_, "Jacob started," I have never seen so many shoes in my entire life."

"Me too, not even Aunt Alice's shoe collection at home could beat this." I grinned at my reference to Aunt Alice. We started to walk forward when I heard familiar voices start to approach us. Jacob quickly let go of my hand and shot an apologetic smile in my direction and I nodded in understanding. Soon enough, Alice and Rosalie gracefully walked toward me and Jake with Emmet and Jasper carrying a lot of boxes in their arms. I wasn't even able to see their faces! I instantly doubled over in laughter with Jacob, clutching my stomach.

MPOV

Alicia held a black and pink running shoe in one hand, and her other hand held 5 t-shirts and 2 pairs of pants.

"Ehmagawd. These are ah-dorable." She gushed.

"Ah-greed." Dylan said. Massie was also holding the same sneaker, and was annoyed that Alicia didn't even notice.

"Ah-em?" Massie dangled the shoe in front of Alicia's face and she immediately understood what that meant.

"Ehmagawd. I'm so sorry Mass. I didn't even know you wanted these." Massie could hear the reluctance in her voice when she apologized.

"Puh-leaze, it's oh-kay with me if you get them. They were starting to look a little Avril Lavigne anyways." **(no offence !I like Avril Lavigne too!)**

"Well I think their awesome."Josh defended.

"Thanks." Alicia giggle-blushed. Massie rolled her eyes and walked over to some other shoes, casually dropping the pink and black shoes onto the closest bench. Everyone followed and in the corner of her eye she saw Alicia do the exact same thing. Massie grinned with pleasure. She pulled her palm pilot out and started typing.

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

INOUT

Nike Town Uptown

Jogging Shoes Stiletto Heels

PLEASE REVIEW!!! GUESS WHAT?!?!? 5 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT ON DVD! IM SOO STOKED!


	27. Chapter 27:BadFriendsForNessie

Disclaimer, I own nothing , but the story plot is mine!

Chapter 27

Kristen POV

Kristen Gregory sat down the black suede bench, trying on a pair of soccer cleats. Her mind was wandering around what she wanted to buy next, and was surprised on how many shopping bags she _didn't_ have. She was debating on what to do next:

a. Spend all of it on whatever she needed and wanted

b. Spend on stuff she can't find in Westchester*

c. Save all of it for Westchester

Kristen decided to go with b. Dune, her ah-dorable boyfriend and surfboarder, was looking at flip-flops for his next trip to the ocean. It reminded her that she also needed new flip-flops and a bathing suit, but wouldn't dare get it here. After trying on 6 different pairs, she decided to buy the mint green Nike Mercurial Vapor IV FG Soccer Boot and the metallic silver and baby blue Nike Total90 Custom SG iD Soccer Boot. She neatly put them back into their boxes and as soon as she put the lids on, Dune came and sat down beside her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats and she immediately clutched her shark tooth necklace. He was also carrying two boxes in his arms.

"So…." Kristen playfully took the boxes from his hands and popped the top off of a white box. "What did you get?"

She looked at the flip-flops inside the box and they were the exact same flip-flop in black and brown.

"J'adore." Is all that Kristen could say.

"Thanks." Dune blushed, making his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"Let's check out the 5th floor, I heard its gnarly." Dune said while standing up and picked up Kristen's free hand.

Bella POV

I was so relieved to get out of the concentrated chocolate smell. Edwards face looked relieved too. Our hands were intertwined as we walked down the sidewalk in a calming silence. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper decided to go down to Nike, and Edward and I decided to find Esme and Carlisle.

"Have you picked up where they are yet?" I whispered, knowing that Edward could hear.

"Yes, they 're in the furniture store just up ahead." Edward announced.

"Okay."

"What's on your mind right now love?"

"I'm just thinking about Nessie and Jake."

A quite growl escaped from Edward's mouth. "Oh."

"I mean, I don't even know if Nessie has grasped that Jacob has imprinted on her .They don't ever show it."

"Trust me Bella, I can see it in their minds, Jacobs starting to hold her hand."

This time a quiet growl escaped me.

"I'm going to talk to her about it, whether she likes it or not. And you have to be there when we give her _the talk._"

Edward chuckled when I spat out the last two words like they were profanities.

"I'm sensing that you don't like talking about sex."

"Edward! Shhhh! Not in public."

"It's perfectly normal love." Edward snorted.

"Since you think it isn't weird, then why don't you do it?" I practically begged the last part.

"Not a chance, you're her mother and we both have to do it." Edward retorted.

"Fine, but let me promise you that it won't be pretty."

He just let out a chortle and opened a glass door to a two story furniture store that was named Ralph Lauren To Trade. What a peculiar name I thought as I walked through the doors. The inside of the store was very modern. The smell of linens and wood entered my sensitive nose, memorizing the scent. From the looks of it, the first floor held many chairs and couches. I spotted Esme and Carlisle sitting on a white couch with Seth and Leah. After these few years, I noticed that Leah had started to like Esme very much, but then again, who couldn't? Edward and I sat down in sun chairs that were right in front of them.

"Hey Bells, Edward." Seth said nicely. He was looking a little miserable.

"Hey." Edward answered, laying back and closing his eyes, just like Esme and Carlisle. It looked like they belonged in a commercial.

"Why are you so sad Seth?" I rested my head back too and closed my eyes.

"Leah's dragging me everywhere." He growled.

"It's for your own good. " Leah retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm like so old I think I can take care of myself sis."

"Whatever. Bella, do you mind taking Seth?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks."

"So Esme, what have you bought so far?" I asked.

"This couch is wonderful, I think we might just purchase it."

"Cool." I whispered.

"Love, why don't we find Nessie? It seems like Seth wants to leave at the moment." Edward smiled.

"Sure,sure." I got up and gestured for Seth to follow.

"Have fun." Edward smiled and waved to Esme, Carlisle and Leah.

We walked out of the furniture store hand in hand with Seth close behind us. He didn't seem very bothered by Edward and I, which made me smile.

"So Edward, Bella, " Seth began conversationally, " what have you two been up to lately?"

Edward chuckled at Seth's question, making me snort too. "Nothing exciting." I answered.

"What about you Seth?" Edward asked. Their relationship never ceased to amaze me. It was probably the very first friendship in the world's history between a vampire and werewolf. The emotion in my thoughts probably changed the look on my face because Edward was looking at me funny.

"Is there something wrong love?" he asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah Bells, what's wrong?" Seth wondered.

"It's just that the two of you have an amazing friendship." I thought back to my fuzzy human life, so many years ago when the much younger Seth helped Edward defeat Victoria. I shuddered ever so lightly because it wasn't one of my favorite memories. Edward and Seth started talking about cars so I let my mind wander freely. One of the first things I thought about was the friends that Nessie had made. Edward had seemed a little hesitant about her recent friends, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire. My mind went back to when Edward and I spoke about it in our private meadow similar to my favorite one in Forks.

-FLASHBACK-

Edward and I sat on the damp grass in the little meadow , we found it days after moving to Westchester, just staring at the sky. This meadow was similar to the one in Forks because it held the same circular shape. The long grass and colorful wildflowers danced in the gentle summer breeze. The only difference was that instead of being surrounded by the pine forest, oak trees surrounded us. The sun beat down on our bare skin and threw rainbows in every possible direction.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" His impossibly glorious face was inches away from mine, his head laid in hand and was propped on one elbow facing me.

"When do you think we'll be moving again?"

"I don't know, maybe in four years, we are in college."

"Oh, okay."

"Why did you bring it up? Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm just worried about Renesme."

"What's there to worry about?"

"I don't want her to be sad when she has to leave her friends. She's already made quite a few."

"That's very true, I'm glad you brought it up for the reason that I don't think I approve of some of her friends."

I stared at him incredulously. "What makes you say that? and which friends are you talking about?"

He played with a piece of my hair in his free hand and stared it while he spoke.

"It's quite odd. You know how when you were human and I wasn't able to hear your thoughts?"

"Yes, is there someone like that here?" I sat up and crossed my legs now surprised that there were other people like me. He did the same and stared into my eyes.

"Massie Block. At first, I was able to hear all the thoughts that ran through her mind, but now I am only getting parts. It's almost like my ability is starting to fade."

I gasped in disbelief. "Are you trying to say that you're slowly losing your power?"

"It might be like that, but it's only happening to Massie's mind."

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens." I said worriedly.

"I don't like it, Massie looks at her like she's some kind of enemy at times." Edward 's eyebrows pulled together in disapproval.

-End Flashback-

I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO PUT UP THE PICTURES OF WHAT THEY BOUGHT, I THOUGHT IT JUST MIGHT BE BETTER TO DO IT WHEN THE WHOLE SHOPPING TRIP WAS DONE, DONE AND DONE! AND SORRY ABOUT NOT PUTTING UP MANY CHAPTERS, SPRING BREAK WAS HECTIC! TWILIGHT MOVIE WAS AWWWWWWWESOME! ANDDD I WROTE A STORY ABOUT THE CULLENS GOING TO THE AMAZON, HERE'S THE INFO

The Cullen's Visit the Amazon xPostBD

The Cullen's have decided to go and visit Zafrina and her coven in the Amazon. They hunt many new animals and run into some trouble when Nahuel and Jacob fight over Nessie, and an ancient tribe mistakes Bella as their long lost Queen? R&R Please!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28:Home

I am so truly sorry about not writing more chapters, i've had MAJOR, and when I say MAJOR I seriously mean _**MAJOR **_writer's block, yes, I know, it's pretty pathetic. But here it is! The next chapter you have all been awaiting for. VOILA!

Please review and give me your feedback on what you want to happen next in the story:)

disclaimer: I don't anything! Just the story plot is all:)

PS! please read my latest story, the cullen's visit the amazon!

Chapter 29

NPOV

The drive back to Westchester was long and boring. I sat in the back seat beside Massie and Alicia, who were now watching the movie, John Tucker Must Die, on the DVD player behind the headrest. Claire, Dylan and Kristen sat in the seats in front of us, looking just as bored as I was. The shopping trip in New York City was only enjoyable when I was with Jacob. I was never bored with him, and I missed him so much when I wasn't with him. My father shot me a meaningful look in the rear view mirror, and I pretended I didn't see it. He wasn't very fond of the relationship Jacob and I shared. To come to think of it, nobody in my family really liked the relationship at all, only because he was a werewolf and vampires and werewolf's are mortal enemies so to say. So I rest my head back and stared up at the coarse black ceiling of the semi-new Escalade my dad bought for my mom. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax and think about something to look forward to. Should I be excited about the welcoming party for my family tomorrow? No, I wasn't much of a party person like my mom. Should I be excited for soccer try-outs, that I have finally decided to go to? Yes, because Emmett and Jasper will be ecstatic to know that I would be kicking everyone's butt thanks to their superior teaching skills. Should I be excited about the black and white ball? Yes, and no. No only for the reason that I agreed to Derrick Harrington -the most annoying boy in school- that I would be his date. Ugh. But yes, because Jake promised to steal me away after Derrick got his one chance to dance with me. I smiled to myself, for the thought made me shiver with happiness. The fatigue from the days shopping trip overwhelmed my body and I drifted into a dreamy sleep.

Massie POV

Massie Block stared blankly at the small TV screen, not even watching the boring movie that played. Instead, she thought about what to wear to the party tomorrow. The Armani cream colored dress she bought at Barney's was one of the best things she bought that day, and was seriously an ah-mazing choice for the party. It's length was right above her toned knee cap, and hugged her hips to perfection. It had a V- shaped neckline , and had sleeves that loosely flowed to her elbows. To match, she bought purple -her favorite color- high heels from Prada. The toe was round and had bows at the heels. They instantly made her taller. She also bought a green Juicy Couture track suit and darkwash jeans from True Religion.

Alicia POV

Alicia Rivera sat beside Massie Block and watched the movie playing on the screen. She looked out the window at the trees passing by that weren't supposed to be passing so abruptly. She looked around the car and saw that Kristen was asleep. She sure did look tired, the trunk was full of her and Claire's shopping bags. They had bought so much stuff since they won all that money, but not as nearly as enough as how much Alicia bought when her daddy took her shopping in Italy for a birthday present.

Bella POV

I held on to my vampire husbands hard hand as he drove down the concrete road on the way back to our current residence in Westchester. Nessie and her friends were in the back watching a movie. They all looked so tired from the day of shopping, it almost made me feel tired. Almost. But thanks to my vampire body, I never felt tired, even after running through the forests for a few hours. I was dreading the welcoming party that my family and I would have to attend to. I put my shield down for Edward to listen.

_Can't I just fake an illness tomorrow?_

Edward looked at me and chuckled, turning his head back and forth saying no.

_Please? You know how much I looove parties._

I thought sarcastically. He snorted and kept his eyes on the road unwinding before him. I grimaced and turned my head toward the window to my right and thought one more thing before letting my sheild up again.

_We'll discuss this tonight. _

I rested my head back and closed my eyes to fall into a phony sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!


	29. Chapter 29:Dreamy Full Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the story plot:)

Chapter 29

NPOV

I awoke to the sound of tire's on a gravel road. My eye's fluttered open to find that the familiar rock covered road was slowly coming to a stop as my house started to appear. My dream was about Jacob, again, and we were sitting in "our" tree that grew in the backyard. The full moon was out and it had a ring of light surrounding it that lit the night sky which made the dream even more romantic. My head was rested on his russet shoulder and his hot arm was wound around my waist, supporting most of my weight.

"It's a beautiful night." I whispered, nestling myself closer to him.

"Yeah, especially with you here." his arm tightened around me, making the dreamy butterflies in my stomach flutter even more.

I turned my head up to look at him, and he stared back down with his eye's blazing with a deep emotion I could not decipher. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Jacob inched his face closer and closer to mine so that I could feel his hot, luxuriating breath on my lips. His eyes still held the deep emotion that I also felt. It had no words to be described with.

"I love you." he told me with pure affection.

"I love you, too." I answered, smiling at the words coming out of my mouth. His face moved closer and closer to mine, our lips only millimeters away. Then I woke up. That part of the dream always irritated me, the part where I didn't have the chance to finish what was started. I really hoped for this dream to come true somehow. I looked around and saw that everyone was sleeping, I checked my iPhone to see that it was only 7:39 pm. I guess the shopping took a lot out of them. I tapped them all on the shoulder, attempting to wake them up. Massie looked so at peace when she was asleep, so vulnerable. Her eyes opened and she immediately sat up, waking Alicia in the process.

"Ehmagawd, I can't buh-leive I slept!" Massie exclaimed.

"Ah-greed." Alicia said.

"Huh?" Dylan asked flustered, "Oh. We're here already." My dad opened the door and we all climbed out, stretching and hearing the occasional cracks in our backs from the awkward posture we slept in. Claire and Kristen's eyes lit up when they got their stuff out of the trunk. They had so many bags of clothes and shoes, I wondered how much they had spent the whole day. We walked into the front room that had windows we could look through as we waited for their rides to come.

"This was so much fun Nessie." Massie smiled at me.

"Given, I am so excited for the party tomorrow!" Alicia shouted.

"Me too! I finally have something cute to wear." Claire glowed.

With my hearing that was only a bit stronger than a humans, I could hear a vehicle drive along the rocks and towards my house. It was Massie's black range rover with her driver, Isaac. He opened the door and walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Massie stood up with her bags and the girls followed except for Alicia, who stayed seated. ,Carlisle and Esme silently opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." Isaac greeted politely.

"Good evening Isaac." Carlisle said. "Girls your ride is here."

Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire walked to where I sat and I got up to give them all a hug.

"Thanks Nessie." they all said, smiling to me.

"No problem, I had fun." I smiled back.

They walked to the door and thanked my grandparents. I wondered why Alicia was still here, because she usually went with Massie. I walked over to the seat by hers and sat down. She smiled at me and turned herself so that she could talk.

"Hey Nessie, my father is coming over to talk with your parents in like 2 minutes."

"Cool, about what?"

"Oh, just about the party tomorrow, you know how parents are."

"Let's go to my room then so that they can talk."

"I heart that." she followed me to my room and I sat at the computer desk, turning on my laptop. Alicia laid on my bed with her face facing the ceiling.

"Ehmagawd, I have to show you my cousin in Spain. She's coming here for summer."

"Whats her name?"

She stepped off the bed and took the extra chair from beside my bed.

"Nina, she came here in grade seven, " Alicia turned the laptop towards herself and went on My space, "and Massie and her absolutely hated each other. Massie called her, Nina the Obscena. She totally stole things from everyone, and got humiliated at the "Love Struck" dance. But after I went to live her in the summer we made a truce and are total BCF's."

"BCF's?"

"Best cousins forever."

"Oooh."

"And here she is!"

I looked at the photos Alicia had clicked on. The girl looked a lot like Alicia, except with bigger boobs. All her photos were either with guys or with Alicia. They sure did look close. There were some photos of them sharing a drink on a white sand beach, and some of Nina in the middle of two boys kissing her on both cheeks.

"She is, uh, pretty."

"I know hey? Ah-bviously related to me." Alicia winked at me and I smiled back.

I heard several footsteps walking up the stairs and then a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Alicia's mom and then dad came in, with my grandparents following behind.

"Hi girls." Alicia's mom said. "Wow Renesme, your room is just beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Hi mom, dad." Alicia waved. She got up and I did too.

"Thanks Nessie for inviting me, it was the opposite of dumb." She hugged me and I hugged back.

She walked to the door and I sat back down while she walked out with her parents.

"Bye!"

I turn off my computer and walked to the door and closed it. I crouched down and faced my bed then ran and leaped up. In mid air I turned around so that when I landed it would be on my back. I landed with a thud and my duvet covers sucked me in. I closed my eyes and let my mind think about my dream about Jacob. Before I knew it, I was dreaming again, with the exact same dream. And of course, I woke up when my face was only millimeters away from his. I rolled onto my face and grunted because of my irritation.

"Gah, why ,_why, _why!"

Two raps at the door took me out of complaining. "Doors open!"

My parents glided in and sat on the end of my bed. I sat up and looked at them, my father looked very at ease, but my mother looked like she was scared, which was very rare.

"Hey mom, dad. What do you need?"

"We just wanted to know how your day was Nessie," My father asked smiling, smoothing my hair.

"It was a lot of fun, I had a good time with my friends."

"That's good." My mom said and then bit her lip, another thing she did when she was nervous.

"Shall we go hunt?" my dad stood up and my mom followed and grabbed his hand.

"Kay." I jumped off the bed and walked beside my mom who wrapped her arm around my waist.

Running through the forest was exhilarating, and it relaxed me a lot. My parents ran beside me, still holding hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not too far, just over the river."

"Okay."

We all leaped over the river at once and stopped into a crouch. I listened for animals and there were some heartbeats to the northwest. We all ran toward the hot pulses and fed until our thirst was temporarily gone. I was about to run back, until my dad stopped me.

"Renesme." was all he said, and he rarely ever used my full first name. He only felt the need to use it when he was being serious.

"Yeah dad?" I looked to my mom who was ,again, biting her bottom lip and staring down at the ground. Was I in trouble?

"No, you're not in trouble. Let's sit down on those rocks. It time for a talk." My dad said. I was quite confused and followed him to some dark boulders that we would climb.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! HAHA HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	30. Chapter 30:The Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the story plot!

Chapter 30

"What do you mean talk?" I asked my dad who was perched on the rock below me with my mother holding his hand.

"I've seen how you think about Jacob Nessie, and the dreams you've had about him." My dad whispered.

I felt the blood rush into my cheeks and afraid of my parents seeing my blush, I jump off the rock and started walking to a tall tree so that I could climb into one of the branches.

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered.

"Well, your mother and I are concerned about you, it seems as though the power of the imprint is switching its direction." it was now only my father talking, my mom still looked to the floor of the forest.

"Switching direction?" I asked.

"You are starting to get feelings for Jacob Black. Not just friends, but more."

Then it clicked, I knew what he was talking about when he said, "The Talk". That was the reason why my mother was acting so nervous and always biting her lip. She obviously didn't like this subject, that much I could decipher.

"Well, when a man and a woman, in this case a werewolf and a half-vampire really love each other, they-"

"OH DAD! NOT THIS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Well Renesme, you need to know." my mom finally said.

"No offence dad, but can mom give me the talk? She can't read my mind so it won't be as bad."

I hopped out of the tree and looked at my dad with pleading eyes.

"Fine." he looked at my mom and kissed her on the lips and then ran up to me and kissed me on the head and made his way back towards the house. I felt a little guilty for pushing him away, but it was a little bit less awkward with my mother.

"Mom?" I asked her, she was still looking at the ground. She looked up at me and for the first time it looked like she was going to run away because of how scared she was.

"I remember when your grandpa Charlie had to give me the talk when I was dating your father." she smiled and laughed a bit, making me laugh too. "the worst part was that Edward, your dad, knew that it was going to happen. He could have given me a warning."

"It can't be that bad."

"It isn't my favorite subject, the birds and the bees. It's even worse because you've never had the talk before."

"What do you mean the birds and the bees?"

She started talking and we sat together on the tree branch I was perched on before. Sometimes I would look away for the reason that the words she spoke to me were gross. I flinched and shuddered at times. Knowing now why she hated the subject so much. Ech.

"And that's how you were made." she finally finished.

"No wonder you hated the subject so much." We jumped down onto the ground and she grabbed my hand.

"Tell me about you and Jake."

Instead of using words, I put my hand on her marble cheek and she watched in silence. I remembered my dream, the many times he held my hand, the way he looked at me sometimes and a lot more.

After, we walked back to the house at a comfortable pace while she still held my hand.

"You know, I don't think I should tell you this but I feel like I should."

"What is it mom?"

"I used to be in love with Jacob too, but I was never his imprint like you."

"Really? That's kind of weird."

"Yes, very very weird."

"Did you get mad at him when he imprinted on me?"

"Yes, I actually almost killed him."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Seth shielded him."

"Oh, poor Seth." we both laughed.

"But I thought you were in love with dad?"

"I actually loved both of them, but your father more, of course."

"Oh. That's good."

"I used to walk with Jake on the beach and he would hold my hand, it was like a reflex. And you know what?"

"What?"

"He kissed me when I was still human."

"He did?!"

"Yup, and I punched him afterwards."

"No way mom!"

"Yeah, but I broke my hand in the process."

"Oh."

"So your father offered to punch him for me, and I agreed for him to. It never happened though."

"That's good." I said in relief. It would have been a bad fight.

She told me so many more stories about her and Jacob. Stories about how her, Jacob and a guy named Mike Newton went to a movie, and how they rode motorcycles together. It sounded like a lot of fun. The kind of fun I wanted to experience with Jake. So I vowed to myself I would, and maybe get Uncle Jasper to teach me how to ride a motorcycle, since he had one himself. We reached the house and it was already 8:42pm. Everyone was watching the TV, it looked like they were watching Titanic, one of my favorite movies. It was on the part when Rose and Jack stand on the bow of the ship, stretching their arms out. I especially liked the theme song by Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On. I learned it on piano thanks to my dad, and when I got bored would usually sing and play it. My father sat on the love seat by himself, waiting for my mom and I . His back was faced to me and I ran and jumped up to land right beside him.

"Hey daddy." I kissed him on the cheek, still feeling bad for pushing him away earlier.

"Hey sweetheart." He kissed me on the head again and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I nestled myself beside him like I did was when I was younger. My mom did the same thing as me and sat down and put her arm around me. I guess I fell asleep during the movie because when I woke up I was dressed in my favorite silk pajamas under the soft covers. The alarm clock on my night table read 5:09 AM and my throat was parched. I hopped out of bed and groggily made my way downstairs into the kitchen. Aunt Alice and Jasper were at the island with books in their hands. Actually, Aunt Alice was holding a magazine, or catalog, with French writing on it.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Alice removed her eyes from what she was reading.

"Nothing, just extremely thirsty."

"There's a pitcher of smoothie in the fridge your father made you. I guess he was bored."

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

I opened the black stainless steel fridge, and at the very top was a pink pitcher that had a label that read, "Nessie's ONLY". I laughed to myself, it was a warning for the wolves I guessed. I took a clear glass out of the cupboard and poured myself some of the smoothie. I could smell the strawberries, bananas, fruit juice, kiwi's, mango's, and honey dew melon. It was also another one of my favorite things my dad made me. I chugged the glass and pured myself one more. I sure was thirsty, and I didn't know why. I walked back up to my room and didn't bother turning on the lights. I went back to sleep and had the exact same dream as always. I woke up at the exact same time I always did, and this time some part of my brain was still conscious, so I anticipated the exact time I would wake up. The warm, morning sun shone through my window and lit the whole room. I stretched and took a shower and then brushed my teeth, taking my time. Afterwards, I walked to my closet and took out some sweatpants and a tank top, my usual relaxing clothes. Today I would do my homework and then get ready for the party with my mom, Rose, and Alice. I was not excited, of that I was sure. I looked out the window and it was a beautiful sunny day, which made me super happy. I danced down into the kitchen, my dad was making the wolves and I breakfast. I sniffed the air that was filled with the aroma of cinnamon buns, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fruit. My father loved to cook, although he couldn't taste anything.

"Hi daddy," I greeted.

"Good morning Nessie, you look as happy as the sun this morning."

"I feel happy."

My mom surprised me from behind and hugged me.

"Good morning mom." I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Aren't you a happy little half vampire."

"Yes I am!"

"That's good." she kissed me on the forehead and let me go to help my dad. I sat down at the island and turned on the T.V. It was right beside the sink, and my all time favorite show, Gossip Girl, was on the PVR .

"Where's the pack?" I asked.

"They're still in bed. You know it's only 8 o'clock." My mom said to the pan she was cooking with.

"Oh." wow, it was really early for me, I usually sleep in until ten. I guess the extra naps messed with my sleep. My dad placed the Frisbee sized cinnamon buns in front of me with cutlery and plates. I dug in and ate only a quarter of the cinnamon bun, it was so huge.

"Thanks for the smoothie dad, it was really good."

"Your very welcome, glad you liked it." he said while pouring the rest of the smoothie into a cup and placing it in front of me. I chugged it down and walked to the basement where I could watch Gossip Girl on the theater screen. Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo 4 or whatever it was when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll get you next time my brother." Jasper said with a mock smile on his face.

"In your dreams!" Emmett pounded his fist to Jaspers shoulder and Jasper growled back.

"Uh." I said, trying not to interrupt them. They were so into their game that they didn't notice me behind them.

"Oh hey Nessie, we were just finished. It's all yours." Jasper said, putting away the controls.

"Thanks." I smiled. They both messed up my hair before heading up the stairs. I ran and jumped on to the black leather sofa and turned on the T.V. I decided to watch the my favorite episode of Gossip Girl.

It was the part when Serena and Blair forgave each other for everything, when Alice came and sat beside me.

"Gossip Girl again Nessie?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know its my favorite Aunt Alice."

"Yeah, but don't you get sick of it?"

"Don't you get sick of shopping?"

"You have a point there."

We both laughed and watched the screen.

"So..... I've decided what to do with your hair."

"Awwe Aunt Alice, that just brought my happiness down 5 levels."

"Sorry, but it's quite exciting for me."

"I know."

"So, don't you want to know what I'm doing?"

"Not really."

"May I _please_ show you?" she pleaded.

"Fine. After this episode." I grumbled.

"Yay!" she clapped," meet me in the studio after!"

"Fine." I agreed as she danced away to the studio.

The studio was something Alice convinced grandpa and grandma to build into the house. It was a personal hair dressers shop with two spinning chairs. One whole wall was a mirror and there were shelves stacked with every kind of hair product, accessory, and tool that you could think of. There was also makeup and a special sink you found in hair salons. The color theme was natural browns and dark greens and dark reds. The floor was cherry laminate, and the walls were painted chocolate brown, kind of like my eyes. There were head manikins with fake hair on them that Alice and Rosalie used. I shut off the T.V. And walked to the studio where Alice awaited.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REEEEEEVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31:Formal

DISclaimer: I own noothing! Just the plot.

Chapter 31

I floated on a blow up chair in the pool. I wore my black and white Chanel bikini bathing suit I got from Aunt Rosalie, with the sunglasses I bought from New York with Jacob. I convinced Alice to show me the hairstyle when it was time to do it before the party. I stared into the blue sky. There was only wispy clouds that scarcely floated in the air. I closed my eyes for two seconds, and a wave of water drenched me from head to toe. I shot up and something grabbed me and pulled me into the water, forcing my sunglasses to come off. I was underwater when I opened my eyes and I instantly knew it was Jacob holding on to me. I playfully wrestled him underwater , my lungs were dying for air.

JPOV

After feeling her struggle in my arms for 2 seconds, I finally let her go and swam my way up to the surface. Nessie did too, and I watched her come up. It was kind of like that Little Mermaid movie, when the redhead shoots herself out of the water and flips her head back so that her hair was out of her face. I sat on the edge of the pool, waiting for her to notice me.

"Jacob!" she shouted.

"Yes???"

"Don't do that! You almost killed me!"

"Yeah, but you know I would never do that."

"Yeah, I know." she smiled and my heartbeat accelerated. Nessie was the only girl that was able to do that to me, not even Bella was able . She swam over and sat down beside me.

"How've you been?" I put my arm around her.

"Good, guess what my mom told me."

"What?"

"Guess first."

"Okay, umm, Edward bought her another car?"

She slapped me and jumped back into the water with a dive and then resurfaced, doing the whole Little Mermaid thing all over again, it was so alluring.

"Nope."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Okay," Nessie pulled herself up onto the floaty and I got up and ran to the shed and grabbed a blue tube.

"So, tell me, what did Bells tell you?"

"That you were in love with her, and bunch of stories on how you two would hang out when she was human. Oh, and also about the time she almost killed you."

"Did she tell you about the time she punched me and broke her hand?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious."

"Ha ha ha yeah."

"And about the time you and her and a guy named Mike Newton went to a movie."

"Ahh, Mike Newton, many good memories there." I said sarcastically, and we both laughed. Her laugh made her look so beautiful, I could stare at her for hours.

NPOV

We stopped laughing and just stared at each other for an in-measurable moment, and my face inched closer to his. The exact same butterflies from my dreams took there usual place in my stomach. Jacob started to close his eyes and I just watched. I was so nervous. The butterflies brought along some friends, there were so much! It's like they were doing flips and turns and hitting the walls of my fragile stomach.

"Uh, I gotta go do my homework Jake, bye!" I jumped up and ran full speed to my bedroom. I didn't even turn around to see the look on his face, but I guessed it was funny to Emmett, because his loud guffaw filled the house. _Great_, that meant everyone was watching. Just _perfect._ I laid on my bed with my wet hair and bathing suit still on. _What have I done? Why couldn't I just stay there? Why did I move?!_ The clock said 12:22 PM. And I wasn't hungry for lunch, so I took a quick shower and decided it would be a good time to finish my homework. English was a piece of cake, as was biology. I took out my mothers ancient copy of Wuthering Heights and read on the window seat. Jacob was doing laps in the pool, I stared at his muscular body treading the water while he did breast strokes. When he did back strokes I would turn back to the book, and when he switched back to front strokes, I would watch in awe. _What am I doing? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I decided to go on the computer to distract me from Jacob. I put on my dancing play list. It consisted of Every Time We Touch by Cascada, Love Story dance remix by Taylor Swift, Forever and Always by Taylor Swift, Beautiful by Akon, Falling Into You by Days Difference and Top Of The World by Pussycat Dolls. I got up and took a hairbrush from my vanity and turned up the music full blast. Thankfully, my room was soundproof, but I doubted that it would work because of my vampire family's super hearing. _Oh well._ The first song played and I jumped onto my bed and sang into the hairbrush while dancing and jumping.

"CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I FEEL THE STATIC, AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I REACH FOR THE SKY!" I sang with all my heart. I danced around my whole room while singing all the lyrics. I stood on my desk and my bed's post.

"OH AND IT RAINS IN YOUR BEDROOM, EVERYTHING IS WRONG. IT RAINS WHEN YOUR HERE AND IT RAINS WHEN YOUR GONE! CAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN YOU SAID FOREVER AND ALWAYS!" I sang the harmony with the song in the bathroom mirror.

"AND I I I , I'M FALLING INTO YOU!" I shouted, thinking about Jacob, pretending I was singing to him. I was in the middle of Love Story, standing on my bed when Aunt Alice was beside me, singing along too with the harmony, a hairbrush in her hand too. I smiled at her and we sang the song together while dancing. The song finished and there was clapping. We turned around and my mom and dad, Rose, Emmett ,Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were behind us clapping. The blood rushed to my face and I decided to play along. I bowed and curtsied to the small audience. If the audience was someone other than my family I would have ran for cover.

"Brava! Encore!" they shouted. Alice and I held hands and bowed once more, laughing so hard that we held our stomachs. It turns out Alice came to tell me it was time to get my hair done. Oh well. Whatever makes her happy. We headed down to the studio with Aunt Rosalie and my mom, she was getting her hair done too,and was just as thrilled as I was. The apple never really does fall far from the tree, that's what aunt Alice always told me. They seated us in the chairs and started to play with our hair.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Alice.

"Since it's formal, I decided to go for curly hair with braids, kind of like red carpet oh nine."

"Cool." if you were a beautician.

"What about me?" my mom asked, giving in to Alice.

"Taylor Swift bun, in Love Story." Rosalie answered.

"Great." my mom slumped into her chair and grimaced.

"Can we play some music?" I asked, it might have made it a bit more bearable. Alice danced her way to the CD player and the same play list I had listened to before filled the room. They got right to work, using so many tools, I couldn't even name some of them. The hairspray and unknown sprays that went into our hair sometimes made me cough, so I forced myself to hold my breath at times. I told Alice just to be modest with my make-up, but _no_. She just had to put the boldest color on me, black, and she said it brought out my eye color. They finished just in time, and I was the only one who got make-up put on, because the venom that came out of my moms pores would have dissolved it, not that she needed any make-up. Rosalie did really good job on her, the curls were all put into a prefect bun and a gold headband was put into place. Just like in the video, as Alice had said. My hair was curled and let down, with braids where my hair was pinned up. My mom and I looked really good, if I do say so myself. And the thought of Jacob made my heartbeat accelerate. Rosalie had to ask me why it went up so quickly, and I had to tell her that I was just nervous for the party. She reassured me that it would be okay, and that I would have a good time. I sure hoped she was right. It was Alice and Rosalie's turn to get their hair done, but they never let us touch their locks unless they said so. Mom and I were just assistants getting the things they needed. Aunt Alice asked me for a two barrel hair curler, and I didn't even know what it was. She told me, "Ah Nessie, one of these days I am going to give you a whole lesson this kind of stuff." I groaned in response and paid much more attention and asked what she used, so that maybe she would see that I was making an effort to learn what the names were, and I wouldn't have to suffer through a lesson on being a beautician. Instead of Aunt Alice's usually spiky hair style, she had pretty waves with a orange lily above her ear to match her dress. Aunt Rosalie's hair was really pretty too. It was really curly and pinned half up with a diamond clip. We all looked at our selves in the mirror and had approving smiles on our faces.

"Time for dresses!" Alice shouted. I thought I might as well enjoy this, because my hair and make-up was already done. She ran full speed up to her bedroom where she stashed the special gowns that we were going to wear. Alice was back in seconds, carrying four really big white bags.

"So, I purchased these all for you in New York yesterday." she said while handing us our own bag. The zippers made a loud noise when we opened the bags. I gasped in awe, and so did Rosalie and my mom. I looked at Alice and she was glowing like an angel. Her whole structure radiated happiness.

"Alice," my mom started, "this is _so_ over the top!"

"Oh come on Bella," Alice took out the dress and twisted my mom so that she faced the mirror. The dress that was chosen for her by Alice was dark blue – my father's favorite color on her- with a sweet heart neckline. The neckline was decorated with sequins and the bottom of the dress was long and scrunched up like a bubble dress. She took the dress by the hanger and placed it in front of my moms body. "it suits you so well, and I even got it from Dolce and Gabanna. It was made for you!"

"Well, it _is_ really pretty....." my mom pursed her lips.

"See! It's wonderful. And this is my only chance to get you into a dress. So please, please, please let me have my fun." Alice pleaded. My mom rolled her eyes and walked off into the bathroom to get changed.

"You know I like to buy my own gowns Alice." Rosalie said to the unopened bag.

"Oh come on sister, I know what you like. Just open it, and if you don't like it I promise to let you choose your own gown." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Fine." Rosalie carefully opened the bag and her eyes widened in response. "Oh my gosh Alice. It's the gown I found in the Barney's catalog that I couldn't stop talking about for days!"

"Your very welcome." Alice grinned at Rosalie who smirked back.

"I'm gonna go change!" Rosalie ran up the stairs and changed.

My mom opened the door and the blue gown look amazing on her. Her white marble skin looked great with the blue. She walked up in front of us and twirled once, she must have been in the same mood I was in cause she never usually did that kind of stuff.

"Well?"

Alice simply clapped in response. " Come on Nessie, go put your dress on!" she urged me.

I finally took a good look at the dress inside the white garment bag. Then walked to the bathroom to get changed. I walked out with the dress on and turned my body so that I could see it from different views in the mirror. Alice and my mother had huge grins on their faces when they stared at me with the gown on. It was yellow and was exactly like the one in the Beauty and the Beast movie. I loved it. It made me feel like a princess, like Belle. How funny is that, my mom's name is Bella. Close enough. I twirled three more times before I faced my mom and Alice.

"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous!" my mom gushed. I blushed in response and Alice just clapped in approval. Rosalie came down the stairs in a blood red gown. It was of the shoulder and covered in little diamonds. The bottom was not not big, but it hugged her legs until the top of her knees and flowed out in all directions afterwards.

"Aunt Rosalie, you look so pretty!" I gushed. She smiled back at me, very satisfied with my comment.

"Yes, very breathtaking." my mom said, staring at her with a smile on her face.

"My work here is done." Alice sighed with gratitude.

"Go put on your dress Alice!" my mom told her.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Alice skipped to the bathroom with the bag in her hand. She came back in seconds wearing a shiny tangerine dress. The top part was was sleeve less with swirly designs made of little white flowers and the bottom part was a bubble dress that just reached the middle of her calf.

"Oh it's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," she twirled around too, her face was again, painted with joy. "Chanel makes award winning dresses I must say."

"So are we done?" I asked eagerly.

"Not nearly Nessie, we still have jewelry and clutches and shoes to cover." Alice said while heading up the stairs. My mom groaned and trudged up the stairs behind Alice, with me and Aunt Rosalie following. When we passed the living room, my dad, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting on the couches watching T.V. They looked at their wives and whistled and cheered.

"Hottie in the red!" Emmett boomed. I looked at Rosalie and she winked back. We ended up in Alice's huge closet. It was twice the size of my closet, and all the walls were painted white. The whole ceiling was one big light, and it lit the whole room. The whole back wall was filled with shoes of every shape, color and size. The west wall was filled with dresses and bags, all color coordinated from lightest to darkest. The east wall had casual clothes, and what looked like Jasper's clothes. There was one row of pink drawers and one row of blue drawers.

"Okay! Stop right there!" Alice said, putting her palms in front of us. She pursed her lips at me first, and then turned around to look at the shoes. She reached up to some white stiletto shoes with the lace that you criss cross up your leg. She tossed them to me and I caught them by the heel.

"Aunt Alice, these are death traps!" my mom started to laugh really hard for no apparent reason and I stared at her confused.

"I said the exact same thing when I was human when your aunt Alice gave me a pair of those shoes." she laughed again.

"Oh, ha ha, like mother like daughter!" I said.

"Are we finished the hallmark moment?" Alice said, "We only have so little time."

"Yes, but are you _serious_ about these shoes?" she simply nodded.

"You aren't going to fall or anything. Your a half-vampire, your brain is too smart to do that. Just try them on. _Please?"_ she had puppy dog eyes on now. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself down onto one of the benches and started to slip on the very complicated shoes.

"Okay Bella, your next!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nothing too scary, okay Alice?" I heard my mom threaten.

"Don't worry Bella. You aren't as clumsy as before your immortality. Besides, Edward will be by you the whole time, nothing to worry about." Alice said while staring at the shoes. "Hmmm, the silk satin Jimmy Choos should do you fine." Alice tossed her black shoes with thin straps and little crystals. The heel was scary high. Just what my mother _didn't_ want.

"Alice! Holy crow! These are so high!" My mom exclaimed.

"Bella, calm down! They aren't that high!" Alice urged Bella to try on the shoes.

"You can not be _serious_." my mom groaned.

" I am very serious Bella, please just give them a chance, and I already see you wearing them." Alice said.

"Fine." my mom surrendered. I noticed that Rosalie had left and it was just me my mom and Alice in the huge room. I wonder where she had gone.

"Okay, both of you stand up." Alice said. She went to the wall and clicked an invisible button by the pink drawers. The west and east walls flipped around, like a trap door and were changed into mirrors." Go on, take a look." Alice said. She grabbed my mom hand and then walked over to me to get mine. She lead us to one of the mirrors to show us what we looked like. It was kind of hard at first to walk in the insanely high shoes but after a few steps I got the hang of it. We looked at ourselves in the mirror while Alice got her shoes.

"Rosalie!" Alice called. I heard the click clacking of high heels on hard wood floor. Rosalie came to join us in our little line in front of the mirror.

"Rosalie, tell them how good they look." Alice said smiling.

"You guys look amazing." she said, smirking.

"See? Who needs to worry about tripping when you get dressed by me?" Alice said.

"Whatever makes you happy." my mother and I said. We had the same look in our eyes too. It was happiness. I guess we did like the shoes a little. After that, Alice gave us jewelry and bags that matched our dresses. We put on our fancy coats and headed down stairs to meet the rest of the family.

PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!


	32. Chapter 32:Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot.

Hope you like this chapter:)

Chapter 32

MPOV

Rivera Mansion Westchester NY

Alicia Rivera's Bedroom

4:27 PM

Massie Block turned up the volume on Alicia Rivera's iPod dock. Like Me by Girlicious was playing and everyone was singing along. Dylan Marvil was getting her hair done by her mother's hairstylist, Giovanni. Claire Lyons was on the computer, I Ming her boyfriend, Cam Fisher. Alicia was doing her make-up and Massie was admiring her hair in the mirror. Jakkob had curled it and it was in ringlets. He put a gold headband right above her new straight across bangs.

"Alicia! Come down here and help with choosing the right flowers!" Nadia Rivera shouted.

"Coming!" Alicia groaned and put the wand of her Chanel mascara back into the tube. She fast walked to the door, because she refused to run. Her over sized breasts would have gone everywhere. The Rivera's were preparing for the ever exclusive, and ever formal welcoming party for the newest surgeon's family. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had a lot of adopted children.

"What time was the party again?" Massie asked the magazine she was flipping through, looking for flirting tips.

"It was changed to 6, weren't you listening when I told you at the spa this morning?" Alicia said while looking for something in her closet.

"Gawd Leesh, I was making sure I didn't get my whole eyebrow waxed off."

"Sorry."

"So who's coming anyways?" Dylan asked , slapping away Giovanni's hand from her bangs.

"Anyone who wants to welcome the Cullens, which is a lot of people." Alicia said "Cullen" like she said second hand store, with disgust.

"Eh ma Gawd!" Claire exclaimed.

"What!?" everyone said, rushing to her side by the computer except for Massie, who remained calm. She didn't get what the whole deal was when Claire said eh ma gawd.

"Cam just said that they are going to play a huge prank at the party." Claire read the screen.

"Who is they?" Massie asked, getting up from the bed and looking at the screen with the rest of the girls.

"Cam, Derrington, Kemp, Chris, Josh, Dune, and Dempsey!"

Massie liked the idea of this. It would nawt only bring total humiliation to Nessie, but make her an LBR! This was so perfect.

"We should tell them nawt to." Kristen said.

"Kristen, didn't you get an A in social studies?" Massie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you acting so dumb?" Massie smiled. The girls cackled and held their stomachs. "This is what we have been waiting for. A chance to make Nessie the ultimate LBR. Gawd, do I have to be the smartest here all the time?"

"Oh." everyone said except for Kristen.

"So what now?" Claire asked.

"Just tell them, they have my blessing." Massie said, and jumped onto the bed again to read the magazine.

NPOV

Cullen House

Living Room

I sat with my mom and dad on the couch closest to the fireplace. The dresses my mother and I wore were so big at the bottom that my father had to sit on the ground in front of us. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, grandpa and grandma were seated in the other couches, waiting for the pack. I bounced my knee nervously, it was becoming a horrible habit. I was nervous about so many things. One; Jacob. What was he going to think of my dress? Will he think I am wearing too much make-up? What is he going to think? I wanted my father's mind reading power so badly, just to see what Jacob thought about me. To see if he was even thinking of _me._ Two; What will everyone think of me at the party? Am I overdressed? Why do I even have to go to this party?

All the questions that ran through my mind were making me flustered. There was way too much to be worried about, and my mind felt like it had no space at all, which didn't happen so often. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm, Uncle Jasper, of course. Jacob entered the living room with his pack. He wore the suit that Alice had gotten him, for she had won the bet. It had been earlier today, right before I got into the pool.

-flash back!-

"Everybody! It's time!" Alice shouted. She sure did say that a lot. I was already seated in one of the best spots. My dad and mom were seated in the love seat, also known as the "judge's table". The rest of my family filed in, including the pack. Leah and Seth were excited to see who would win, especially since Alice wasn't able to predict the winner in this bet. Alice sat in one of the high stools ,from the island, beside her outfit. It was covered in a black plastic bag so that no one was able to see it.

"Jacob!" Alice called.

"Coming!" he shouted back. I could hear his footsteps as he descended down the stairs. He entered the room, wearing a grimace, and when he looked at me it turned into a perfect smile. He obviously didn't like the idea of everyone staring at his ensemble. It was the black tie we found together at Louis Vuitton, the black suit from Chanel, and white collar shirt from Barney's. He looked quite funny, but adorable, in the suit because his build was so muscular. I could stare at him for hours.

"Exhibit J" Alice said. My father and mother contemplated for a minute and jutted down something on their check boards.

"Good job Jake." my dad said. My mom simply smiled and waved him on to try on the next suit. Alice handed him the whole manikin and he jogged to the bathroom to get changed. He came back out abruptly, carrying his old ensemble with a coat hanger.

"Exhibit A" Alice said.

This time, he wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt and no tie and there was a yellow handkerchief in his breast pocket. I had to say, Aunt Alice's choice was amazing. And the yellow really brought out Jacob's russet colored skin. My parents did the same thing as they did with the other suit, and kept a poker face on. He walked back to his room to get changed. He came back and sat down on the other stool beside Alice's.

"I liked your choices Jacob, good job on the tie." Alice commented.

"Um, thanks. Nessie helped."

"That's good, I can see she is taking on after me." Alice smiled.

"We have a winner!" my mom announced. "And it was very close, both the outfits were really good."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sorry Jake, but Alice won." my dad said, his mouth pulled up into a half smile.

"Yes!" Alice rejoiced.

"Good job bloodsucker." Jacob congratulated, and shook her hand, shivering a little at her temperature. Alice didn't even mind the bad nickname, she was too filled with joy.

-end flash back!-

He looked at me and stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked, one, two, three times and then smiled. Under his russet skin I swore I saw his cheeks turning red, it wasn't very distinguishing.

JPOV

I walked into the living room, thinking about how much I had spent on the Starbucks coffee I bought. The price was ridiculous. Then I looked up, and saw her. The electrifying intensity shot through my veins. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than the night sky lit by a full moon. It was like she was the only person I could see in the whole room full of vampires and werewolves. And she was mine forever. Nothing could be better than that.

NPOV

When his eyes met mine, we stared at each other for an in-measurable moment. The same deep emotions in his eyes from my dreams, were in his now. I could only see him in my vision, a certain glow was radiating from every part of his body. Although it could not be seen, I could feel the connection made between our souls, it was almost tangible. My thoughts stopped, and immediately went to memorizing what the names of the tools Alice used to do her hair. It was embarrassing , knowing that my father was able to hear every single one of the thoughts that ran through my mind about Jacob, and that my Uncle Jasper was able to feel every bit of emotion that was felt for Jacob. Jake hadn't stop thinking or feeling what he felt for me because my dad started to softly snarl. I guessed his thoughts weren't that smart. Jacob shook his head and sat on the couch closest to him. Leah and Seth followed. Leah wore the most beautiful gown. It touched the floor and was a metallic gold. It had a black belt that wound around her right under her bust. It made her look so beautiful and sophisticated. Seth was wearing a black suit like Jacob's only his dress shirt was gold to match his sisters. All the husbands in the Cullen family wore dress shirts that matched their wives gowns. It looked very good. I felt gratitude for Aunt Alice that she was able to get a gown for me that matched Jacob. It was beyond thoughtful.

MPOV

Rivera Mansion

Alicia's Room

30 minutes before party

Massie Block was in Alicia's bathroom, zipping up Claire's dress. Claire had decided to wear an ice blue bubble dress that ended right under her knee's and was sleeveless. There was a bow tie on her back and it was about the size of an over sized birthday card. Massie was with her when she bought it at Moschino, and of course helped her make the choice. Claire's hair had braids that were twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck with a black rose. Massie looked at herself in the mirror for about the fiftieth time since she put on her gown. Her dress was from Chanel and it was royal purple, her favorite color. It was also sleeveless. The gown hugged her torso and then went out. It was big and elegant. There was also a black rose in her hair with gold outlines. Every member of the pretty committee had a black rose to put in her hair, except Massie was the only one with the gold. After all, she was the Alpha.

"Kuh-Laire. Suck in your stomach! Have you been eating too much gummy feet lately?" Massie asked. She could hear muffled snickers coming from the other room.

_Zip!_

"Okay, done, done and done." Massie said.

"You guys! Come! Look!" Dylan shouted. Everyone ran over to the window as fast as they could.

"Eh ma Gawd! What the hell is Trisha wearing?" Alicia said. Massie looked at Trisha who was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with metallic blue boots and leg warmers.

"It looks like she borrowed Nina the Obscina's shoes." Massie said. Everyone laughed and looked out the window again. People were starting to come now, filling Alicia's driveway with black shiny cars. Everyone who filed out of the cars was wearing formal dresses that touched the ground.

"Whatevs! I think we should stop gawking at the fashion don'ts and get to checking our own outfits, making sure they aren't disasters. Line up!" Massie ordered. They obeyed and Massie stood in front of them all. Massie examined all the dresses. Alicia had worn an orange gown from Ralph Lauren, ahv-course, Dylan had worn a red Alice&Olivia gown, Kristen had worn a gold Prada dress.

"This is ahb-viosuly an important night for us all, and I would like to say that you are all 9 point 9's." Massie announced proudly. The girls clapped in approval with glowing faces. Massie walked to her purse and took out a jewelry box.

"As Beta Leesh, please put this necklace on me." Massie said. Alicia stepped up proudly, but confused.

Massie opened the box and the inside had the name BVLGARI. Alicia gasped and everyone crowded around the box.

"Eh." Alicia said.

"Ma." Claire said.

"Gawd!" Dylan and Kristen said. They were all too amazed to laugh at what they had said.

"Daddy bought it on his trip to Paris." Massie said Paris like _Paree_.

"Is it real?" Claire asked.

"No friggin duh Kuh-Laire." Massie said. "So? Will you do the honors?"

Alicia bobbed her head up and down like a bobble head. Afterwards, they looked at themselves once more in the mirror. There was a knock at the door, it was Nadia.

"Girls, the party is about to start, come downstairs please?" she asked, her head through the door.

"Yeah mom. One sec." Alicia said to the mirror.

"Okay, see you down there." she left.

"Ready girls?" Massie asked. They all nodded.

"Let us divide and concur!" Kristen shouted, throwing her fist in the air. Everyone laughed and shot their manicured fists in the air too. _Get ready Ruh-nez-may, we're coming._ Massie thought, and headed out the door to meet her crowd.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Chapter 33:CenterOfAttention

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE STORY PLOT!

Chapter 33

(A/N) and so the story continues. And it is insanely long. Seriously? 33 chapters is kind of ridiculous, so I have decided by chapter 35, I will make it into a second fan fiction! What do you think about this?????????BACK TO THE STORY DUDES.

MPOV

Rivera Mansion Backyard

"Welcoming Party"

6:02PM

The Rivera Mansion backyard was lavishly decorated by New Yorks best party planner. The tables were circular and fit 12 people each. They were covered in black silk table cloths, had freshly picked purple lilies, and were surrounded by silk covered chairs. The grass was replaced with a wooden ballroom dance floor. There was a stage with a live band, a DJ and an announcers microphone. There were purple lilies everywhere and white paper lanterns were hung. The sun was still shining, but ready to be set.

Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory sat their pampered selves onto the silken seats and tucked their clutches onto their laps. The party was about to begin and Massie didn't bother on having their usual grand entrance. Only because Alicia's mother had warned them not to, and if they disobeyed, Alicia would get her Amex taken. She looked around the tables of people, looking for the Cullen's. People were in formal clothing, gowns and tuxedo's of every sort. It was almost as big as Massie's mother's charity auction, but not quite. She took out her iPhone to text the boys.

**MASSIE:** Hey, ? R U?

**DERRICK:** On our way.

**MASSIE: **Whatevs. Do not be late!

**DERRICK:** Anything 4 u ;)

Massie immediately put her phone away, she couldn't bare to send him one more text. He was so obnoxious at times, she didn't even know how she, the Alpha, could have ever fallen for that shorts wearing, soccer playing, freak.

"Boo." someone had whispered into her ear. His breath was hot and had smelled like vanilla-mint mouthwash. She turned around and Derrington's face was inches from hers.

"EhmaGawd. You scared me!" Massie said, punching his arm. The realizing she was flirting with him. Ech.

"Sorry, so ,um , where is the family of honor?" He stuck his hands into his pockets. Massie looked at him from head to toe, examining his new outfit. It was just a light pink dress shirt with the Lacoste alligator, 3 buttons were undone and he had black dress pants on. His eyes widened and Massie followed his gaze.

Eh.

Ma.

GAWD.

She could feel her eyes popping out of their sockets, and saw that the rest of TPC had the same situation. She had to rub her eyes to make she wasn't dreaming. Massie loathed the idea of her having to admit this to herself. She would rather jump into an unheated pool in the coldest of winters. She would rather have no maid at all. She would rather have five of her credit cards taken away than this. Nessie looked gorgeous. That didn't even cover it. She looked like she walked out of a Chanel fashion show. And that made Massie mad. More than mad. She was feeling violent, which was not a good sign. And she was going to make sure that nothing would stop her quest to bring down _Renesme_. The girl who acts so innocent, the girl who had everyone worshiping her the first day she set foot on the grounds of OCD. Well you know what? Massie thought, you're going _down._

NPOV

Oh no. Everyone is staring at me. I hated being in the center of all the attention, although I knew it was my family who was being stared at, but still. I looked up at Jacob who was right beside me, he didn't like it one bit either. We took our seats at one of the elegant tables. This was going to be a nightmare.

Edward POV

The things people were thinking around my family were extremely unappropriate, and in reaction to some thoughts I tightened my hold on Bella's waist. I could tell she could sense the worry in my gesture, so she put down her shield and I was able to hear what she was thinking.

_What's the matter Edward? You seem tense._

"I thought these people were a little more respectful than I thought. I thought wrong." I whispered in her ear while I pulled the chair out. She giggled and sat down, thanking me with her eyes. That's when I heard the thought of one of the boys who came with us to New York. I froze while getting the wine bottle, just for a prop.

_We have to set up sooner or later. But no, Josh wants to wait for the right time. The jell-o might be too hard. Do I have to do everything around here? I think the right timing would be during the dance. This party is so over the top!_

The thoughts came from a boy named Dune. It seemed as though he was planning to play a little prank involving my family, and jell-o. It's time Emmett, Jasper and I talked to them about respect. This was going to make this party a little bit more enjoyable.

"Excuse me. Everyone?" Mr. Rivera attempted to get everyone's attention. He clapped his hands twice, and the guests turned their heads to him.

"Thank-you. I would like to welcome everyone who attended, it is very appreciated. Dr. Cullen would like a few words." He looked Carlisle's way and clapped with everyone as he got up to the podium.

Random POV

What a handsome man Dr. Cullen is. Too bad he's married.

"Good evening everyone. My family and I would like to thank you, and especially the Rivera family for this welcoming party. We already feel very welcome, and I am glad to help in such a beautiful town. we hope you all enjoy yourselves, I know I will. Thank-you again." he got off the stage. His walk was a sort of a glide. He was so graceful too. What I would do to marry a man like that. And his children are just as gorgeous. Oh my.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!Thanks=D


	34. Chapter 34:Busted!

Ha ha ha ha okaayy, here's the dealio! I'mm gonna keep going without making a second one, im gonna make it a fan fiction record, I think..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story plot.

Chapter 34

Jacob POV

We didn't eat dinner because Dr. Cullen told Mr .Rivera that we had a special diet and weren't allowed to make ny exceptions. Little did Mr. Rivera know that it only applied to the bloodsuckers. And if they did eat any kind of human food they would have to thow it up later on. That would be a pain in the butt. I had sips of the wine they served on the tables, even though I didn't really like alcohol. I stared at Nessie occasionally, winking at her when she caught my gaze. Whenever that happened, her cheeks would turn rosy, just like Bella's human cheeks. Nessie had a lot of Bella's features, but I could also find Edwards features in there too. She was getting so much older that it made me sad. Every time I look into her eyes, I remember the days when I could hold her in my arms and watch her sleep, I even missed it when she would bite me when I didn't feed her fast enough and put her on my shoulders to help her catch butterflies. I could do that with her now, but I doubt that she chases butterflies anymore, or needs to be fed. But her growing up does have it's positive side. Like, the faster she grows the faster I'll get to be hers in a boyfriend way. The faster she grows, the faster she'll realize we're soul mates, and that made it all worth while.

For the first part of this party, everyone just walked around the tables and talked. It was boring if you asked me. The only music they played was classical, and it was the kind that could make me fall asleep. There was a DJ booth, and I wondered why he hadn't started to play dancing music. I decided to request something. I walked up to the DJ who was wearing a blue hat turned to the side with a scarf underneath, low baggy jeans, and sunglasses even though the sun was set half-way.

"Hey man," I punched his fist, "can we switch up this music?"

"Fo sho dawg." he signaled the musicians to stop. "What can I do for you my brotha?"

"Can you play Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas?" I asked. I always saw Nessie in her room dance to this song.

"Aiight."

"Thanks man." I got off stage while the song started and walked straight to Nessie who was still seated. Everyone stared at the DJ booth because the music changed. I tapped her on the shoulder and bowed playfully.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, putting my hand out.

"Jake, what are you thinking? Nobody is even on the dance floor!" she whispered angrily.

"Oh c'mon Ness, I know you want to."

"No, I don't actually." she started to blush because her parents were looking our way. I chuckled and pulled her up from her seat, putting my arm around her waist so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Jacob!" she whispered angrily.

"Live a little Nessie. Don't worry, I won't do anything crazy."

"Fine. You owe me big time." She said. The song had changed to a slow one ,just my luck.

NPOV

I can not believe Jacob pulled me on to the dance floor. Nobody was even dancing yet! The whole crowd stared as we pulled each other into our arms for the slow song. It was Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz in Lucky. How ironic was that? I quietly sang Colbie's part to myself and stared at the ground to distract myself from the on lookers. _Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea. Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._ I stopped after that. Jacob and I were just dancing in a little circle, awkwardly moving our feet from side to side. I pulled myself away from him to put my hand in his and my other arm around the back of his hot neck. We danced the way the couples did in old movies. Couples started to descend onto the dance floor, following us. My family danced gracefully around Jacob and I ,smiling when I looked at them. The song changed to Love Story by Taylor Swift. Jacob let go of me and pulled me closer, both of his hands at the small of my back and both of my arms around the back of his neck. My stomach butterflies were going insane, like someone gave them red bull. He stared into my eyes and smiled.

"You know you have a beautiful voice." he said with sincere honesty.

"Thank-you." I felt the blood rush into my cheeks, giving my embarrassment away.

"Are you having fun?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am."

"I told you dancing was a good idea. Everyone followed after us."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jacob chuckled and looked over my shoulder.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Your weird friend Massie just pulled one of the guys in your class onto the dance floor. She's really pushy that one." he chuckled again.

"Yeah." I wonder who she pulled out. My question was answered when she danced up to Jake and I in the same position with Derrington. She grinned at me.

"Hey Nessie. You look ah-dorable." she commented.

"Thanks Massie. You do too." I said. Derrington bravely winked at me and I could feel Jacob start to shake under my hands. Before I could calm Jacob the whole PC was surrounding us in their pretty gowns. Claire danced with Cam, Dylan danced with Seth -I wonder if Seth likes her!- Alicia with Josh and Kristen with Dune. The song changed to Circus by Britney Spears and I let go of Jacob and pulled him to dance with Massie and her big group who was waving me over. Kids from my school and Jacobs school watched us as we danced. The truth was, I was having a lot of fun. Everyone who re-assured me that the party would be fine, was right.

Emmett POV

We pulled aside the trouble maker's that Edward mentioned to me and Jasper. I put on my scariest face and Jasper cranked up the fear. We were inside the lavish living room standing in front of the boys who sat on the couch in front of us. It was extremely hard to keep a straight face, so I settled on a smirk. The little boys looked like they were going to pee their pants, it was hilarious. I looked at the boy who looked like their leader.

"You know, I was just like you when I was a young boy." I said.

"As was I." Jasper said.

"C-cool." one of them stuttered.

"So, I heard you were planning to pull a prank on us." Edward said, pacing behind their couch with a serious face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, not so smart." Jasper smiled evilly letting his sharp teeth show just a bit.

"W-well, w-we won't b-bother y-you any m-more." one apologized.

"So what were you actually going to do?" I asked curiously, smiling nicely.

"Well..." one of them relaxed, "We were going to use some jell-o....."

"Nice." I smiled and put my fist out to pund his. Just as he was, I pulled it away and instantly turned serious. "But don't ever think about doing it again." I threatened.

"N-no p-p-problem." they all said.

"Now go back to the party." Jasper said. They all ran back to the yard without looking back. As soon as they were out the door we all burst out laughing.

"Nice job my brothers." I punched them all in the shoulder.

"Like wise." they answered.

PLEASE REIVEW!!! THANKS!


	35. Chapter 35:It'sRainingIt'sPouring

Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Just the story plot!

Please read and review:) thanks! What do you think should happen at school???

Chapter 35

MPOV

Massie Block and the rest of TPC were standing in front of the A-list boys. TPC had their arms folded across their chests and weight rested on their right leg. It was almost hard to see the guys because the sun had already set and there weren't many lights on the side of the Rivera Mansion.

"What are you talking about?' Massie demanded of Derrington.

"They figured it out Block."

"Who is they?" Alicia said.

"The Cullen's!" Josh said.

"So let me get this straight, the Cullen's figured out what we were planning to do to them tonight." Massie said.

"Yes! They pulled us into the living room and talked to us."

"Oooh scary. You guys look like you've seen ghosts."Dylan chuckled. TPC snickered. Massie thought about what had happened, and instantly turned serious. This ruined her chance to humiliate Nessie, to make her hated by all.

"Whatevs. Proves that guys can be so much more stupid than girls!" Massie said, walking back to the party with TPC.

She saw that Nessie and Jacob were dancing on the ballroom dance floor. Massie had to swallow back the vomit that was coming up her throat. Not only was Nessie in the center of attention, she looked like an Alpha. _What was happening to the world?_

NPOV

The party was a huge success. There was so much dancing and laughing. It looked like everyone had a lot of fun. But the other girls at school who watched me looked jealous for some odd reason. My parents didn't let me stay as late as I wanted because it was a school night. I didn't argue though, I would be really tired. Jacob and I danced together most of the time, with the occasional Uncle or grandpa to ask to dance with me for fun. The electricity that flowed between Jacob and I intensified throughout each dance, and I didn't like the thought of letting go of his scorching body. He twirled me like a ballerina sometimes. His eyes blazed with love, as did mine. My cheeks often turned scarlet when he put his hands on my waist. My family was eying us carefully, it was sort of funny. They watched like hawks, except for Carlisle and Esme who respected it, I was thankful for that. Derrington looked pretty jealous.

I remember going into the vehicle and then falling asleep on the way back home in my mothers lap. Then I remember my mom carrying me in her arms up to my bedroom, and my parents kissing me on the cheek, saying goodnight. I had the same dream,once again, about Jacob and I sitting on the tree, and woke up at the exact same time I always did. Breakfast was the same, although I was kind of groggy. I think the reason was because instead of the beautiful sun shining through my window, it was covered with angry gray clouds and rain was flowing out of them like a wet cloth being drained. Instead of taking the new car to school, my mom decided to take her Ferrari. I preferred the Ferrari because it was small and fast, something I took after from my father my mom said.

"You know I used to have a very old chevy your father always made fun of." she told me on the way to school.

"Ha ha, no way." I said, looking out the wet window.

"Yeah, it was senior citizen." she chuckled.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah. It was my favorite. Did you have fun last night?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Ha ha, me too."

"Wow mom, you actually enjoying a party!"

"Yeah, I know. I could see you have fun with Jake."

"Y-yeah."

"I never thought I'd see the day Jacob Black could dance again."

"When was the last time you saw him dance?"

"At your father and I's wedding."

"Oh."

"Here we are." my mom parked in front of the school.

"Thanks mom." I said as she kissed me on the forehead with her cold but loving lips.

"No problem, see you after school. Have fun." she said.

"You have fun shopping with Alice." I said as I stepped onto the wet pavement. I didn't know why Aunt Alice had to go again, even though we went to New York on Saturday. I sucked in the air, it was only drizzling now. It smelled like it had just rained, so everything was fresh and clean. I walked up the wet steps to the front entrance of Octavian Country Day High School. I swiped my student ID card and grabbed my schedule.

"Hey Nessie, how are you?" a random girl said.

"Hi, I'm um, good." I said while walking.

"Hey Nessie!" a girl who's name I didn't know said, and gave me a hug.

"Oh, um, hey." I said.

"You should totally come over today. We can like, paint our nails, and like......" she kept talking but my attention was drawn to TPC who was at the Starbuck's kiosk, just walking away with venti cups, I guessed they were chai latte's, disgusting things. They walked up to me and the girl who was talking to me, but her back was facing them. Massie tapped her on the shoulder, which made her turn around.

"Hey Aimee, I dare you to yell out, I love Mr. Myner, and I'll invite you to my party.." Massie said, looking at her head-to-toe.

"Okay!" Aimee said.

"So it's a deal then?" Massie said, Aimee nodded excitedly.

"I LOVE MR. MYNER!" Aimee yelled. TPC snickered.

Massie signaled her to wait. "Leesh? What's the status on my guest list?"

"Nada." Alicia said, smirking at Aimee who's face fell.

"But you said it was a deal!" Aimee shouted.

"THEN DEAL!" Massie retorted. Aimee ran to the girls bathroom, crying.

MPOV

Thank Gawd I got rid of that ah-noying LBR. I gave TPC a round of high-fives and turned to Nessie. She wore Burberry gum boots with dark wash True Religion jeans tucked in, and the black and white silk blouse Massie saw at Juicy. And once again, she looked like a ten.

"Shall we?" Massie said to Nessie.

"Um,okay." Nessie said, Massie smiled and led her to the lockers.

STATE OF THE UNION

IN

Be-Friending Nessie

Starbucks

GumBoots

OUT

De-Friending Nessie

Big Bucks

Chewing Gum

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS.=D


	36. Chapter 36:SoGetReady

B.I.G. News people! I'm working on this story's sequel! I don't have a name yet, but here are the early deets. Feel free to give me names for the story. You don't have to go out and buy the Maximum Ride series just to read the sequel, I'll just explain it in the story, but I do recommend it, it's really good.

The Cullens come back to Forks to visit when they find some kids with wings and a dog -Max's flock- in their vacant house. The Volturi have become alliances with the mad scientists -that created the bird kids- to, you guessed it, take over the world. So what do the Cullen's and the flock do when Nessie and Angel get taken by them? Will Max confess her love for Fang? What happens when a certain Seth Clearwater imprints on one of the winged children?

So yeah, you guys are the first ones to know, and I'll be posting it once I'm done this story:) it's a crossover between Twilight and Maximum Ride. It takes place right after the 3rd book, right after they leave Dr. Martinez's house.

-------------back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story plot!

Chapter 36

NPOV

The school days passed, and homework was getting boring. I hung out with TPC most of the time and played soccer with my family, which was kind of weird. We won most of our games against the other school close to Westchester. I breathed in the scent of vanilla candles while I got massages with TPC. We were getting ready together for the dance and Alice and Rosalie volunteered to do our hair. So I invited them to get ready at my house. Everyone at school acted like I was some kind of celebrity when I hung out with them. My heart would sort of sink when I saw Olivia, my very first friend at school, grimace at me. I felt a pang of guilt every time that happened. The more I hung out with Massie, the more I got to know her attitude. She could be really mean to people outside of her group and she could get really nice too. So I guess she was just insecure about some things, like not being able to control the student body. Alicie Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons faithfully followed her around. I did sometimes, but usually restrained myself from being the mean girl, that was Massie's job. I wanted to stray away from her group, but I was scared of what she would to me. That she might hurt me the way she did to the other girls she called LBR's, loser's beyond repair. The rest of TPC were good friends to me, and I was friends with them too. It was two days ago when I decided to tell Massie that I didn't want to hang out with her after the ball. It was the same day I witnessed her meanest deed yet. She was walking down the hall towards us when a girl from my chemistry class tripped and accidentally spilled her Starbucks all over Massie's outfit. She shrieked and started to swear at her and made her pay one thousand dollars for her outfit. Today, she made flyers with the same girls picture on it and it said , "Aimee is the ugliest girl in school." and she was going to give it out at the ball. I told her I didn't want anything to do with it, so she told me whatevs, and let me sit it out. We still hung out though, and here we were ,getting our massages.

*

It was finaly the night of the dance and we were all in the car on the way to my house.

"Eh ma stoked!" Alicia said.

"Me too!" Claire said.

"Woo!" Dylan said, throwing her hands in the air and then burped. We all laughed. I was having a good time, and I wanted to make sure it lasted long because once I was there with Derrington I knew it wouldn't be so good. We hung up our stuff and went straight to my room where smoothies were waiting, thanks to my dad.

"Mmmm, theses are really good." Massie said.

"Yeah, like ah-mazing." Alicia took another sip.

"Thanks." Taking another sip.

"Nessie!" Alice called, "we're ready for you!"

"Come one guys, let's get our hair done. You can bring your smoothies!" I led them to the studio.

"If your sisters are better than my stylists, I am totally coming here." Alicia said.

"Same here." Claire said.

"Kuh-Laire, you don't have stylists." Massie said.

"I know."

We were at the bottom of the stairs and Alice and Rosalie were waiting.

"Who wants to go first?" Rosalie asked.

"Me!" Kristen and Dylan said. We giggled and sat down on the couch behind them. I put on the music and watched Alice and Rosalie work. They were both getting their hair curled and a black rose was put behind their ears.

"Wow, you guys look so pretty!" I said.

"Thanks." Dylan blushed. Kristen simply smiled really wide, showing all her teeth. Up next was Massie and Alicia. Alicia got her hair waved with a headband made of a braid with her own hair and the same black rose was put into her hair. Massie's hair was curled and put into a Taylor Swift bun, but instead of a plain black rose, she had a black rose with gold accents. Probably symbolizing that she was the Alpha. Claire and I were next so we took our seats.

"Thanks Rosalie." Massie said.

"Yeah, thanks Alice, you did really good." Dylan said, looking into the mirror some more.

Claire and I were up next to get out hair done. I got my hair curled too, and half was put up with a white headband. Claire got her hair really wavy with a two barrel hair curler.

"Wow, thanks Rosalie." I told her. She smiled at me.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	37. Chapter 37:Tonight'sTheNight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story plot!!

Chapter 37

MPOV

Cullen House

Nessie's Bedroom

5:17PM

Massie Block inspected her black dress made for her by D&G. Her parents had ordered if for an early birthday present for her. After smoothing it again for about the 30th time, she told TPC and Nessie that she was going to get changed. The dance was at 6, but only the LBR's made it there at that time, she chose the precise time that they would go, which was at 6:45. Massie kept thinking about what she was going to do that night. She was going to be ah-mazing, of course, but the thing that kept on twisting her insides was the fact that her and TPC had decided to take on Nessie from a different angle. It was all planned at the recent meeting she had at her house two days earlier.

-flashback-

TPC sat at the glass table beside the pool in their designer flip flops and bathing suits. The table had been set with snacks for every girl, and orange pens with pink paper, the official colors of summer. Massie was one exception though, her pen was gold and her paper was royal purple. Bean sat faithfully by her side, wearing the new Louis Vuitton collar purchased by Massie when she went to New York.

"Okay girls." Massie started the meeting. "Nessie has been our target for the past few weeks. Well, that's all going to change."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, taking a sip of her green shake. It was a part of the new diet her and her mom were doing. The green shake consisted of a lot of vegetables, including spinach and carrots. Dylan had said that it tasted and looked like vomit.

"You've seen how the whole school has worshipped her and tossed us aside like last years Jimmy Choo mouse flats?" they nodded with agreement. "I can nawt believe I didn't see it before. We have to let Nessie come into TPC, and then we'll be like the newest Chanel sunglasses, new and hot."

"Ehmagawd Mass! You are genious!" Kristen said. But Massie was afraid that when Nessie joined, she would be crowned the new Alpha, so she had to make sure that wouldn't be possible. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

-end flashback-

So tonight was the perfect night for her to make the announcement to the whole school. She already had a black rose for Nessie in her clutch, and necklaces from Tiffany's for TPC. Each necklace had a locket and inside of the locket was engraved TPC in elegant handwriting. Massie's necklace was different from the rest, it was gold while the rest were silver. At exactly 8:00, Massie was going to take TPC and bring them to their Oak Tree and she would give Nessie two choices, to be in, or out. The answer would be obvious though, who didn't want to be in TPC? Then she would present them with their new necklaces and then dance the night away with her BFFS with everyone staring at them with envy. The plan was perfect. Massie zipped up her dress, checked herself twice in the mirror and walked out into Nessie's main bedroom. Everyone gasped and clapped approvingly.

"You like??" Massie twirled.

"We heart it!" Alicia asked, then ran up to touch the fabric but Massie slapped her hand away. Alicia frowned.

"So it was actually made custom for you?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Massie soaked herself in the compliments for the next minute. "Why don't you guys get changed?"

"I shotty getting changed now!" Claire said and ran into the bathroom with her dress. Everyone laughed.

NPOV

Claire walked out with a really pretty cream white dress that got darker and darker. It had ruffles on the skirt and was sleeveless.

"Ehma-Armani!" Alicia shouted. "I saw that shopping online!"

"I luh-v it." Massie said. Claire blushed and sat down on my bed. Dylan ran into the bathroon with her garment bag. She walked out with a black dress and big white stripes that went horizontally. It hugged her body and extended to above her knees, it made her look really pretty.

"Wow that is ah-dorable Dyl." Massie smiled.

"Thanks Mass." she sat down beside Claire. This time Alicia ran into the bathroom and came out wearing a white dress with a black ribbon in the back and it flared out to under her knees.

"That's really pretty Leesh." I told her.

"Thanks, it's a Gucci original." she informed me.

"My turn!" Kristen said, walking of into the bathroom. We waited until she walked into my room wearing a black and white checkered dress with big squares made entirely of sequinces and it went to three inches above her knee cap.

"Ehma- Marc Jacobs!" Massie said.

"Given." Kristen smirked at Alicia.

"That is my word!" Alicia said.

"I only borrowed it once." Kristen retorted.

"Nessie! Come get your dress!" Aunt Alice called from her room.

"I'll be back, I have to get my dress." I told them and jogged to Alice's room. I followed her scent into her giant closet to find her holding up the prettiest dress I ever saw.

"Do you like it?" Aunt Alice analyzed my expression.

"I don't like it." I said, watching her face go from an excited grin to a grimace in 1 second flat but then said, "I don't like because the truth is, I love it!" her face glowed with satisfaction, or like a little girl getting a horse for her 5th birthday.

"Well go put it on!" she pushed me gently into the bathroom to get changed. I went outside so that she could do up the back. She led me to her closet again to put me in front of her mirror. The dress extended to the top of my knees to form a bubble dress. It had sleeves that went to the middle of my upper arm, then had one slit in the middle. It's fabric was soft and silky and was all black. The only white parts were the flowers at the bottom of the dress and the ribbon that criss-crossed in the back. She handed me black high heels with black ribbon that made lines over my feet and a white clutch to put my stuff in.

"Thanks so much Aunt Alice!" I said, and hugged her marble body as hard as I could.

"You very welcome Renesme." she said warmly, and kissed the top of my head.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!thanks you!


	38. Chapter 38:Let'sGo!

HEY HEY HEY!!! sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever and this chapter may not fill your stomachs, but its a hectic life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story plot!!!

NPOV

"Ehma-gorgeous!" Alicia gushed when she saw my outfit.

"I saw that on the Chanel website! It's supposed to be for next years season!" Kristen said, staring at the dress. I guess Aunt Alice could pull a few strings when it came to the fashion world.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be next years biggest project." Massie said, she looked extremely satisfied and jealous at the same moment.

"Wow. That sounds, uh, big." I blushed.

"It's huge!" Dylan said.

"Um, you guys, it's 6:20, shouldn't we get going?" Claire said, staring at the clock.

"Eh ma gawd, everyone, line up!" Massie clapped her manicured hands twice. "Since this is a formal occasion, and you guys look ah-dorable. I'm giving you all nine point nine." Massie smiled. That was a pretty high score after all that I learned after hanging out with TPC. We all clapped happily, and our faces glowed.


	39. Chapter 39:iAccept!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story plot!!!

NPOV

My mom took us in the Escalade, while Jake and Seth rode in the Volvo with my father. I hadn't seen Jacob yet, and couldn't wait to start dancing with him. I couldn't stop myself from shaking a little from the excitement, but some of it faded when I knew that Derrington would be waiting for me.

"My Gawd Leesh! You have to stop chattering!" Massie said.

"S-s-s-sorry M-m-mass." Alicia apologized. "I'm j-j-just really s-s-stoked."

"Ah-bviously." Massie rolled her eyes. "Because I am too!!"

"Woo hoo!" Dylan shouted. We got to the school parking lot and I could hear the loud bass of the music coming from the gym. "Apologize" was playing by State Of Shock.

"Thanks mom! I'll call you whenever." I kissed her on the cheek and made my way inside with TPC. We handed our tickets to the teacher at the ticket booth.

"Ready girls?!" Massie had to shout over the loud music, although we weren't even inside yet.

"Yeah!" we shouted and linked arms. We walked to the sound of Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. There were strobe lights, and everything white glowed because of the black lights. My heart was thumping hard in my chest, and we bopped to the beat. There was a big clump of kids in the middle of the dance floor, and artificial smoke was coming out of the DJ booth. The same DJ from the Welcome Party was playing with the music. There were people grinding and dancing outside of the clump.

"WOOHOO!!" Massie shouted and pulled us to the middle of the throng of my fellow classmates. We squeezed through and started to dance, putting our arms in the air and doing silly moves. The song changed to Right Round by Flo Rida. I was having an _amazing_ time and Derrington was no where to be seen. Yes! But Jake wasn't anywhere either. No!

"You spin my head right round right round!" TPC and I sang. Cam came and grabbed Claire. They danced with their arms wrapped around each other and were squeezed tightly like sardine's in a can. One of Claires arms was extended into the air and waving back and forth. Kiss Me Thru the Phone started to play and Dune, Josh, Dempsey and Kemp grabbed the rest of TPC and started to grind with them. Just my luck, Derrington wrapped his arms around me from behind and danced with me too. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. OBNOXIOUS PIG! I thought.

"You promised." he reminded me. I turned around and slowly and disgustedly put my arms around his neck while we danced to Like Me, Massie's favorite song. Ha ha well, only for one song until Jake saves me.

"I'm thirsty, do you want to get me some punch?" I had to shout it into his ear because it was so loud.

"Fine." he shouted back, and let go just as Lucky came on. I went onto my tiptoes looking for Jacob, this song, was kind of our song. Someone tapped me on the back.

"Not now Derrington!!!!" I shouted.

Who ever tapped me chuckled, a very familiar chuckle. I spun around and it was Jacob, smiling.

"Wanna dance?" he shouted.

"I'd love to." I answered. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Everyone was slow dancing now, but I couldn't care less. I didn't know if Jacob could feel the same electric current that passed through our bodies, wherever his skin made contact with mine. I stared into his eye and my cheeks were flushed. He grinned when I could feel the blood rushing to them, giving away what I felt. His eyes were the epitome of happiness and love and care and I could just go on and on. I wondered if he saw the same expression in my eyes. I rested my head on his muscular chest, able to hear his steady heartbeat even though the loud music filled my ears. The song ended and That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings started to fill the gym. That's when I noticed we were seperated from the large group in the middle of the dance floor. I took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the group where TPC was. He wrapped his hands around my stomach and Massie grinned at me, as well as the rest of TPC. I put my hands in the air and sang along to the music. There was no friction between Jacob and I. Poker Face started to play and I was having the time of my life. I turned around to face Jacob.

"Wheres Seth?" I shouted.

"He bailed, started to get sick." Jacob explained.

"Oh ,that sucks." I shouted again.

"Yeah."

I wondered where Derrington had gone to, but didn't worry that much. I spotted him dancing with Olivia Ryan, and he looked like he was having fun. Harris Fisher shouted over the music for Jacob.

"Jake! Come on! I have to show you something!" he yelled. Jacob looked at me and I nodded, then kissed me on the forhead. _Woah, _was all I could think at that moment, it was like a shock when his skin touched mine. I turned around to face TPC, we all danced together to My Life Would Suck Without You, singing along to the lyrics.

"My life! Would suck! Without you!" we shouted to the sky. I was laughing and dancing and singing. Some of my favourite things to do, and did I mention I was having a _blast_. The dance continued to be amazing, but at 8 o'clock, Massie pulled us out to her favorite oak tree in the front of the school. I was sad because she pulled me away from Jacob, we were dancing to Love Story. The night breeze was nice against my skin and cooled me down in an instant, it was really warm in the gym because of all the moving bodies sharing body heat.

"I have a huge announcement." Massie giddily. She didn't shout anymore, it wasn't that loud outside. She was carrying a bag from Tiffany's & Co. She took out a box and rested the bag on the grass. "Nessie. I, Massie Block, would like to invite you to join the very exclusive Pretty committee." she grinned, and so did I. But I had to think this through. How could I join Massie's mean group? I couldn't! I didn't want to be that kind of person. I didn't want to make other people hurt. I didn't want to gossip ,or make life painful for the so called LBR's. But what if I could convince Massie that it was wrong to do that stuff? That sounded like a good idea.

"I accept." Nessie answered. TPC clapped and gave Nessie one big hug. Massie turned Nessie around to put the locket on her.

"Yay!" Nessie shouted, she'd be the girl who stopped Massie Block from being a mean person.


	40. Chapter 40:Vodka

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story plot!

NPOV

I checked my watch, it was 10:32PM ,I was in TPC for 2 hours and 32 minutes. After everyone got presented with new necklaces, we headed back onto the dance floor and danced the night away. I was really tired, but I didn't want to stop. I danced with Jacob most of the time, and sometimes it was just me and TPC. Apparently someone had sneaked vodka into the punch bowl, and most of the students were drunk. I sure was glad I didn't drink any, my parents would have been angry. The lights turned on at 11:30, and Alicia had to go on stage to announce school news.

"Hey BOCD!" she shouted. Everyone yelled and whooped. "The turn out was awesome! I hope everyone had a good time, cause I sure did. There was only one major problem. Someone poured vodka into the punch, and the teachers are now looking for the culprits. Piece of advice? Turn yourselves in now or you'll face expulsion." there were snickers in the crowd. "I'm Alicia Rivera and I heart you!" she walked off the stage and joined TPC.

"Nessie, do you need a ride home? Isaac will be here soon." Massie asked.

"Nah, it's okay, my mom's coming." I told her. I had just texted her to come.

"Boo!" Jacob poked my sides from behind and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Jeeeeeze!" I said. He chuckled and put his arm around my waist. We walked to the steps and relaxed in the cool breeze.

"Oh man, I'm so tired." I told Jacob.

"Me too. Did you have fun?"

"That was probably the most fun I've had this year."

My mom came in the Volvo and parked right in front of us. We walked to the car and I rode in the front while he rode in the back. My mom took my hand and looked at me.

"What did you do in there? Laps?" she asked.

"Ha ha, no. There were a lot of kids in there so there was a lot of body heat." I opened the window all the way down. There was a thin layer of sweat on my face that I didn't notice. I took off my shoes and wiggled my toes.

"Next time, Aunt Alice better give me flat shoes. My feet were killing me the whole time!" I whispered.

"Oh. That must have been horrible." My mom sympathized, then she chuckled. I fell asleep and I could hear Jacob speaking to my mom.

"Oh come on Bell's." he pleaded. I missed the first part of the conversation.

"Jacob Black. No way!" she said.

"Bell's, just one!" Jacob tried again.

"Fine. Only one. Edward isn't going to be happy."

"I'll carry her. You go on inside."

"Fine."

I could feel Jacob's warm muscular arms picking me up and taking me somewhere.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and he was smiling down at me.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Hmmmm....?" I said groggily. I could see the moon in the dark blue sky surrounded by stars. "Oh! Wow, how long have I been asleep?"

"We just got back from the dance. I want to take you out to see the full moon, it's really pretty."

"Cool." My legs were asleep, and I wanted to wake them up. "Can I walk?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My legs are asleep." I hopped out of his arms and shook my legs out. I instantly felt re-energized and alert.

"Wanna go to our tree?"

"Sure." my heart was starting to accelerate, and my cheeks were filling with blood. "Let's race! Three, two, one!" I shouted and ran to the tree.

"Hey!" I heard Jacob shout, and I hopped up into the branch. Jacob hopped up right beside me, his breathing was slow, like he hadn't even run. He moved over beside me and put his arm around me. This felt oddly familiar, the moon, our tree, his arm around me. _OH! _I froze and my breath was caught in my chest.

"Nessie?" he asked alarmed.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I shook my head and tried to calm down, letting my breath out.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." my voice was shaky. I rested my head on his shoulder and hoped that my family's vampire eyes couldn't see to where we were. We sat there in the beautiful silence together on the tree branch, and the electricity in the air was almost tangible. The silence was starting to get weird so I started to talk.

"So, uh, the moon looks really nice." I commented. I looked up at Jacob for a response and he stared into my eyes with the same expression as in my dream. Our heads inched closer and closer and my thoughts were screaming , IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I rested my hand on the branch, and our lips were only 2 mm away when my hand slipped and suddenly I was falling to the ground.

"Aiiee!" I shouted and before I could hit the ground, I was in Jacobs arms. I laughed and he laughed too.

"Wow. I'm kind of clumsy for a half- vampire." I mused.

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. He put me down and gently put his hand under my chin. I slowly closed my eyes as we inched closer, and threw my hands around his warm neck. Our lips touched and I forgot to breathe. I moved my head so that I could get closer and tightened my hold on him. He put his hands at the small of my back and gently pulled me closer. I pulled out for a second to catch my breath and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. I didn't know how long we stood there for, but he let go too soon. I kind of let out a little whimper and he laughed. I liked kissing Jacob, his hot lips moving with mine. Kind of like synchronized swimming. I looked up at his face and his lips were stretched up in a toothy smile, and I chuckled again. He pecked me on the lips one, two, three more times and stared into my eyes.

"I'd better get you inside, your parents won't be so happy." he remembered.

"Oh." I said sulkily. He laughed again and led me to the house, one hand around my waist. He left me at the back door. "Where are you going?" I asked as I turned the knob.

"Just gonna go for a run." he told me.

"Want me to come?"

"No, no. You go to sleep." he told me and ran away before I could speak again. I noticed that I had left my shoes in the car and would get them later. As soon as my feet touched the hardwood floor, I was so sleepy that I thought I could just sleep on the floor, I didn't have enough energy to go up the stairs. My dad probably heard my thoughts cause I felt strong cold arms scoop me up.

"Hi daddy." I whispered, and closed my eyes and rest my head on his chest.

"Hey sweetheart." he whispered back and kissed me on the forhead with loving lips. I tried my best not to think about the kiss, but that was easy because as soon as I fell asleep, I didn't have any dreams.

PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!


	41. Chapter 41:PullingOutTheOldThreats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

Chapter 41

"I'm so 3008, your so 2000 and late, I got that boom boom boom, that future boom boom boom, let me get it now!"

I threw my hand out from under the soft warm covers to hit my alarm clock. It shut off immediately and I snuggled even closer into the bed. I replayed my night with Jacob again and again. It was amazing, even better than what I had imagined. It was Monday morning, a new day, and so much to do. My list of things wasn't really large, but the things on the list were extremely important. It consisted of figuring out my relationship with Jake, to know where we were at the moment. Were we together together? Or, still friends?? I also had to figure out how to make _Massie Block_ a good and nice person. I named it, plan naughty to nice. Maybe I'd send her to the same kind of camp Georgina went to, she went in a girl who was a real bitch, then came out a Jesus loving girl, until Blair used her for getting back at Poppy. But that wouldn't happen here. I dragged myself out of the warm bed and got ready for the fresh day.

BPOV

I stared at the T.V. vertically because my head was rested in Edward's lap. We were watching the local news on the big flat screen in the basement. Tragedy after tragedy was happening and played on the screen.

"Why can't they put something good on the news for once?" I complained. Edward chuckled and stroked my hair, casually brushing it from my face.

"I think we might have bigger problems than that love." Edward whispered and shut off the TV. Jacobs distinct footsteps entered the room.

"Yeah Jake?" I asked, sitting up to face him. Edward quietly hissed beside me.

"Absolutely not." I turned to face Edward who had just spoken.

"Huh?" I asked. I started to get a feeling this was about Nessie, our baby girl.

"Jacob wants our consent to take Nessie out on her first date."

"Oh. Jake, can you give us a minute?" he shrugged and walked back up the stairs. I looked Edward in the eyes. Those beautiful, golden eyes that weren't soft, but hard.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should let her go."

"She's only a child! What if she gets hurt?"

"Edward, we're talking about Jacob with Nessie. Jacob imprinted on her. His whole life is about making her happy."

"You have a point." he sighed."I guess this is what all the fathers feel like when they let go of their daughters."

"You aren't letting her go. It's just her first date."

:Yes, but then first dates lead to more dates which leads to a relationship which leads to marriage."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Well of course love. She's my own flesh and I couldn't say blood, so venom."

"I know. It's going to be hard. She's so grown up."

"Yes." he kissed me on the forehead and I snuggled closer to him.

"So, now what?"

"I suppose one date wouldn't hurt. She is only 6, but she can only get married when she 18."

I smiled to myself. It was so sweet to hear Edward fuss over letting Nessie go. It was hard for me too, to see our daughter go on her first date.

"Jacob?" Edward called.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, trying to hide his excitement. He probably heard our conversation.

"Please take a seat."

"Okay."

"Where do you plan to take our daughter?"

"Umm, dinner?" Jacob shrugged.

"When?" Edward interviewed.

"I haven't even asked her." Jacob said.

"Oh. Well tell us when you do. I want to know _everything_." Edward insisted.

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Fine. I swear, if she's in less than perfect condition after going out with you Jacob Black, it's your jaw."

"Ooh, pulling out the old threats I see." he laughed and jogged off to his room to get ready.

"Old threats?" I wondered.

"He was thinking about when I came to pick you up when you broke your hand from punching him after he kissed you."

"Ahhh." I laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!


	42. Chapter 42:ActOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the story plot.

Jacob POV

I sniffed the air, it was filled with the scent of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and a whole bunch of other stuff. I thought about how I would ask out Nessie, and where I'd take her, all morning. I got so sidetracked that I put two different colored socks on and wore my pants backwards. This was really taking up my thinking space. The way I would ask her would have to be romantic and sweet, cause I knew girls liked stuff like that. The place I would take her would have to be fun, romantic and sweet too. Man, girls can be so complicated sometimes, but this was about Nessie, and I would do anything for her if it made her happy and safe.

Nessie POV

I sniffed the fresh air and took in a couple of deep breaths. Today would be day 1 of the naughty to nice plan. Alice had dressed me this morning in white mouse flats, shorts, a tank top with an overcoat. My hair was its natural curl, and Alice started to try to persuade me to dye it dark red. I didn't think my parents would approve of that. TPC was waiting for me on the steps of OCD, they were soaking up the sun.

"Hi." I sat down on the steps in front of them.

"Hey Nessie." Claire moved down a step to sit beside me.

"Hey Nessie." the other girls greeted me.

"Oh-kay, let's go to our tree." Massie got up and we followed. "Eee-yew. Take a look at that," Massie pointed to Layne Abeley. I knew that Massie was going to say a mean comment, so it was time for my first act.

"Oh my gosh Mass! Where'd you get your purse?" I knew that I wouldn't be able to say stuff like that every time she'd say something mean to sidetrack her, but this was one of my only choices right now.

"I know hey? I got it from my grandma, she bought it for me from Louis. Your Alice&Olivia overcoat? J'adore." Yes! First act was a total success. We sat down on our bags, shaded away from the hot sun. The tempurature was starting to drop, winter was coming soon. That meant shopping with Alice for winter clothes. Ugh. Wondered where she would take me this time. Maybe New York again.

"So Nessie." Alicia started. I looked at her, "Has Jacob Black asked you out yet?" the blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down at my fingers that were playing with a strand of grass.

"Yeah. He was totally all over you at the dance. I was surprised you guys didn't make out." Dylan pointed out while she applied more lip gloss.

"Jake's just like my best friend." I confided. They giggled and Massie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ness. It's so ah-vious it's more than that. Has he eve -uhn kissed you?" she looked into my eyes for the answer I was trying to hide. "Eh ma Gawd! He has, hasn't he?" everyone dropped their mouths open.

"Nessie! Why haven't you told us?" Kristen whispered.

"I was getting to it..." I made circles with my fingers on the grass.

"Well tell us! When did it happen?" Claire asked eagerly.

"Right after the dance." I whispered.

"Was it romantic? I bet it was." Alicia gushed.

"Well-" I was interrupted by the bell. The saying saved by the bell was so appropriate right now.

"Mass I can't be late, I have to announce stuff." Alicia got up and brushed her clothes off.

"Tell us at lunch kay?" Massie smiled.

"Uh, sure." I didn't really want to share, but it would sidetrack Massie from being mean.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINKING JAKEY SHOULD DO ABOUT

A. HOW HE'S GOING TO ASK OUT NESSIE

B. WHAT'S A GOOD FIRST DATE??

THAAAANKSSSS!!


	43. Chapter 43:Bento A

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the story plot.**

Chapter 43

Jacob POV

English Class

Briarwood School For Boys

10:32 AM

What the hell was I going to do? The teacher was rambling off about something called adjective clauses, and I really couldn't care because I already knew about them from going to school before. Why did we have to go to school anyway? We already did it once, why again? I could ask Nessie out in the car, on the way home. No, whoever was driving us home would hear. Okay. That's it. I have to resort to my last choice, and it wasn't one of my favorites.

Alice and Rosalie.

Crap.

Nessie POV

Everyone was in Massie's Range Rover on our way to one of TPC's favorite places to eat. It was called "Bento". I never tried sushi before, so I was kind of scared and excited at the same time. We followed Massie into the restaurant. It was decorated with Japanese lanterns and all the servers wore silky kimonos that were designed with colorful flowers. A waitress came to greet us, her hair was black and pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Hello. My name is Kiko, and I will be your server today. How many?" her heavy Japanese accent filled her words.

"Hi. Six please, and can we have a tatami room?" Massie said.

"Of course, this way please." She led us through wooden tables. People were eating sushi and drinking tea, the sushi looked like it was something I wouldn't enjoy. Massie took off her shoes and set them down on a mat right beside the door, and we followed. We stepped inside the Tatami room. It was a small room decorated with origami held in glass frames, and watercolor paintings. The floor had a deep rectangular hole in the middle, and the table stood inside it. There were black comfortable looking cushions on the floor, put out neatly. The table was the same wood as the ones outside of the room, and it was set with six chopsticks on place mats and napkins. Soy sauce, salt, extra napkins and real purple and white orchids stood on the table.

"Here you are." she set the menus down and left the room, closing the sliding bamboo doors behind her. Everyone took a seat and grabbed a menu.

"What should I get? I've never had sushi before." I looked at the unfamiliar words in elegant writing on the menu.

"I suggest Bento A." Claire set her menu down. "That's what I always get."

I looked for Bento A and found it right under the beverages.

Bento "A"

California Rolls (8 pc.)

Tobiko

Miso Soup

Teryaki Chicken

Tempura (4 pc.)

"Uh, what's tobiko?" I asked.

"It's salmon caviar." Alicia answered. Caviar? As in, fish eggs?

"And tempura?"

"Fried vegetables and seafood." this time Massie answered.

"Miso soup?"

"Bean curd soup. It's really good." Dylan set her menu down.

"California rolls are the rice with seaweed and crab meat with mayonnaise, avacado and cucumber." Claire smiled.

"Ah." this was going to be interesting. The door slid open and our server came in.

"May I take your orders?"

"Yes. I'll have a water, and the salmon platter." Massie answered.

"I'll have the nigiri platter, and a coke." Dylan requested.

"One more salmon platter and a water." Alicia set her menu down. Kiko busily scrawled everything on a piece of paper.

"I want a tuna platter please." Kristen said. "Oh, and a rootbeer."

"Bento A and an iced tea." Claire smiled.

"Um, me too." I put my menu down and she collected them.

"Okay. They will be ready soon." she left and closed the doors.

"Okay Nessie. Spill!" Massie leaned into the table towards me like everyone else. I bit my bottom lip to add suspense.

"Oh come on!" Kristen begged. The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I don't know..." I spoke. Massie raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Fine. So after the dance he took me to our tree in the back yard."

"_Your_ tree?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. We always hang out at it together. Anyways, we sat together on our favorite branch and stared at the moon. He looked at me and went for the kiss, but my hand slipped and fell off the branch."

The room was filled with gasps.

"But," I smiled, "he jumped down in time to catch my fall, and _then_ he kissed me."

"Awwwwwwwwww." everyone said.

"That's _so_ cute!" Dylan said with a pang of envy in her voice. "I wish my first kiss was like _that._"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!THANKS!!


	44. Chapter 44:Alice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot!

Hey so chapters won't be coming for a bit cause im going on vacation for threee days!!! please give me more ideas on their PERFECT date!

Chapter 44

CULLEN HOUSE

RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL

JPOV

I got up from my bed to find Alice. I had just got back from school and had a load of homework to do, and I couldn't focus until my problem was gone. How was I going to ask out Nessie? What was I going to do with Nessie?! I listened for a sign of where Alice would be, and heard music coming from her bedroom, so I knocked on her door. Jasper peeked through and then opened it all the way.

"Hey Jacob." he greeted, and my stress and anxiety was replaced with peace. Jasper was one that I liked, and he was really good with keeping my emotions in check.

"Hey, um, is Alice there?" a puzzled look crossed his face.

"No, she's in the garage with Rosalie working on her Porsche."

"Oh ,okay thanks." I smiled a little and walked to the garage. Blondie was crazy about cars, and I wanted to see who knew more, her or I .

"What is it dog?" Rosalie asked from under Emmett's jeep.

"I need Alice."

"She's not here, obviously."

"Well do you know where I could find her?"

"Nope."

"Want to know a joke?"

"Nope." she snarled.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways 'cause it's quite funny. There was a mirror in a bar and if you told a lie to it, it would suck you in. So a blond went to the mirror and said... "I think....." then got sucked in!" A screwdriver came whirling at my head but I ran in to the house and closed the door in time, and the sound of the screwdriver making a dent in the door was very distinct.

"Missed!" I spoke, knowing she would hear me. A growl escaped the garage and I jogged into the kitchen, laughing my head off, to find Alice. Edward was in the kitchen with Bella, cooking something that smelled really good.

"Hey Bells, Edward." I greeted and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. It was gone in two bites.

"Hey Jake." Bella said. Edward rapped his creepy pale arm around her waist. I wondered where Alice was.

"Hello Jacob." Edward greeted, I could tell he was still mad about me asking out Nessie. "Yes, I am."

I snorted then took another apple.

"Hmmm..?" Bella wondered.

"Don't you get annoyed with living with him sometimes?" I snickered.

"Jacob. No, we do not know where Alice is. And you need to leave, before I disassemble your body."

"Sure, sure." I hopped off the stool and went downstairs, maybe she'd be in the studio. Alice was there, doing something with her hair. The thing she used looked looked really hot, because when she slid it on her hair steam rose to the ceiling. It smelled like burnt hair too.

"Are you cooking something in here?" I asked, and sat down on the couch in the back.

"No Jacob. I'm styling my hair."

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Well, it's about Nessie." she turned around and looked at me.

"What about Nessie?"

"I need your, uh, help." I couldn't believe what I was saying to a bloodsucker.

"With, girl problems? Particularily my favorite niece?" she turned back to do her hair.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. I need a date idea. It's kind of her first date so I want it to be good."

"I'm surprised Edward hasn't pried your head off by now." she snickered.

"He was pretty close. So, uh, will you help?"

"Sure. Let's go to the dining room to think of stuff." She set down the thing she was using and sort of skipped up the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yup." I followed her around the house as she gathered stuff. We stopped in Carlisle's office and she flitted around the room, grabbing things in a blur.

"Here." she dumped it all in my hands and skipped down to the dining room. I set everything on the table and sat down. This sure was going to be interesting.

"Okay, so since this is about my Nessie, this _has_ to be perfect. I can't believe I'm saying this Jacob Black, but I'm glad that your asking her on a date, your a good guy for her. I can see that you care for her enough to consult me."

"Uh, thanks I guess. But enough of this, let's get down to it."

"Okay, so, this has to be memorable.... Perfect! I have the best idea!!!" Alice exclaimed, all excited. I wonder what it was.......

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ALICE'S AMAZING IDEA IS!!! tehehehe a little cliffy for you guys!


	45. Chapter 45:TheMeaningOfALPHA

Hey everyone! I just want to make a suggestion for another story you should read! It's called "One of The Boys" by one of my wonderful readers, exclamationpoint811. Here's the link!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

.net/s/5071235/1/One_of_the_Boys

Yes, it's quite short, I'm sorry, but when I find the time, I will write as many stories as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 45(wow, this story has _so_ many chapters!)

Nessie POV

It was yet another day. The sun shone through my window, half covered by my pink satin curtains. I felt unusually happy while skipping around the house getting ready for school. I didn't know why, but it was noticed by all my family members that morning. I had a great feeling about something that was going to happen. The ride to school was unusual because Jacob hadn't joined us in the car ride, apparently he had to go to school early. TPC waited for me under Massie's favorite tree, once again, and they were speaking about a new girl whose name was Raquelle-Anne Hunttington.

"Hey Nessie!" everyone greeted.

"Hmm," Massie began, "Alice and Olivia cropped shorts, Chanel mouse flats, Armani top, Louis bracelets? MaGawd Nessie. You dress ah-mazingly, that's definitely a 7 point 9." TPC clapped and I sat down beside Claire.

"Okay, back to what we were talking about." Dylan said.

"Let me fill in Nessie first!" Kristen said, although I had already heard it from far away because of my super human senses.

"Thanks Kris." I smiled.

"Alicia was just telling us about what she knows about the new girl who's supposed to be coming today. Her name is Raquelle-Anne Hunttington. She came from Washington, DC, and her family owns a bunch of five star hotels around the world. And apparently," Kris leaned in, "she's Alpha."

"Oh."

Massie didn't seemed at all moved about the news that Kristen was repeating, she was applying lipgloss and looking into a compact.

"Where'd you hear all of this?" I asked.

"Moi." Alicia was proud. "Ah-viously."

"From who?"

"I have my resources." she winked at me.

"Alpha?" I asked, mostly to Massie.

"Puh-leaze. She probably doesn't even _know_ what Alpha is." Massie slipped her compact back into her green purse. "That's why, we're going to show her what the _real_ Alpha is."

Right then, a black stretch limo stopped in front of the school. A girl in expensive looking clothing stepped out, and Nessie could hear the gasps coming from TPC, and could almost make out a growl coming from Massie's well-glossed lips.

"Like I said. Puh leaze." Massie got up to meet the girl, and TPC followed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	46. Chapter 46:RaquelleAnneHunttington

The road twists and turns in many ways. Do you like the route I took??

Disclaimer:I don't own anything here. So don't sue me!!

Chapter 46

Hunttington Mansion

Westchester NY

Raquelle, also known as Relle -of course only to her friends back at her old home would be allowed to call her that-, slipped on her gold silk slippers and made her way down to the kitchen. Antoinette, her personal maid, swiftly made her bed.

"Miss? Shall I iron your clothes this morning?" her heavy filipino accent filled every word.

"Obviously. And be careful, I don't want any wrinkles." Relle said after shutting her door.

"Yes miss." Antoinette half groaned.

Relle made her way down the long twisting marble staircase. She wasn't as mad as before when her parents informed that they would be moving away. Relle was forced to leave her prefect life back in Washington. She was queen bee, or also known as an Alpha. Her friends were so pretty, and she missed them so. Everyone wanted to be her, they even tried to act like her, but nobody succeeded. Of course. But at this school , she was determined to rule again. She would choose two girls to rein by her side, and they had to be pretty, and smart.

"Good morning mother, father." Alidia Hunttington and Christopher Hunttington greeted their only girl with a warm smile.

"Good morning sunshine, don't you look happier." Alidia noticed.

"Well, I've turned over a new leaf and decided that this would be an amazing oppurtunity for me to make some friends." and to rule the school, of course.

"Have you seen your brother?" Christopher wondered. Raquelle-Anne's brother was a year older than she, and was attending the brother school of Octavian Country Day, Briarwood.

"No, I haven't seen Deymiaun anywhere. He must still be asleep." Relle said while pouring orange juice.

"Dear, please wake him up, his going to be late for his first day." Alidia told her daughter.

"DEYMIAUN! WAKE UP!" Relle shouted.

"Not like that dear, your going to ruin your voice!" Alidia chastised. Relle had been taking singing lessons since she was able to speak, and had won many trophies, especially gold medals. Deymiaun-James Hunttington walked into the room and took a glass from the cupboard to pour himself some juice. His hair, like Relle's, was blond, and was in a mess.

"Good morning son." Christopher greeted.

"Mhmm." he answered groggily.

"Relle, you should be ready for school soon, the limo will take you in about an hour."

"Yes mother." Relle set her cup down to let the kitchen maid clean it up, then went upstairs to get ready for her first day of school. _What the hell am I going to wear?_ She thought to herself as she turned on the lights to her closet. It was gold, like her room, and the floors were laminated wood that had been waxed earlier that week. The rest of her clothes hadn't been shipped in yet from her old house, so there wasn't much to choose from. There was only a few hundred items put into her closet at the moment, so she went with her new Armani purse, silver Gucci slides, a black Dolce and Gabbana top and ripped jean shorts from Chanel. She left the ensemble on the princess bench for Antoinette to iron. Her jewelry that morning consisted only of Tiffany's and make-up only from MAC. She sat down in her vanity and began to do her hair. She chose to make it straight, then tie it up in a high sleek ponytail, leaving her straight across bangs in the front. After giving herself a wink in the mirror, she headed downstairs to get into the limo. Deymiaun was at the bottom of the staircase, listening to his iPod. She could hear Cheaptrick blasting out of the ear buds, one of his favourite bands. Alidia and Christopher Hunttington walked into the room to bid their only children goodbye.

"Have a good first day sweetheart." Alidia kissed her daughter's fair, but clear skinned cheek, and handed her a 100 dollar bill. "That's for lunch okay?"

"Thanks mom." Relle answered.

"Be good sweety." Christopher told her.

"Yes daddy."

After that, they headed for the black limo and left for school.

RPOV (R=Relle)

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. How many times do I have to do this before I calm down? I opened my purse and looked at the school's brochure again. She needed to familiarize herself with the perimeter so that she wouldn't look like a loser asking for directions. The car stopped in front of Briarwood school for boys to drop off her brother. Yawn. The school wasn't as impressive as the ones in her old city. Neither were the boys, but they were decent. Especially the boy with russet skin and spiked black hair, and those guns! Yum. First task, get his name and then make him mine. This was going to be a snap! Deymiaun hadn't gotten out of the car yet. How dumb can he be... Relle ripped the ear buds out of his ears to get his attention.

"Any time now?" Relle's words dripped with acid.

"Whatever." Deymiaun answered and made his way out the door.

"Freak!" Relle shouted.

"Fake!" Deymiaun shouted back. Relle rolled her eyes, she really didn't like her brother that much. Obviously.

The limo made it's way to Octavian Country Day. The most exclusive school in Westchester for girls. Well, not the most exclusive because the girls who walked into the building didn't look at all exclusive. Nobody would make her group by the looks of it. The limo stopped in front of the stairs and Relle stepped out, stopping to observe everything. She heard foot steps coming and she turned her body to see who it was. Six girls who walked with authority came straight to Relle. She straightened her back and put on a friendly smile. The brown haired girl looked like their leader, but didn't even cut it. A bronze haired girl with curls who walked beside her was gorgeous. Even prettier than her friends back at home. She was definitely a target. Now. Who would be next..... Ahh, the girl with brown hair and a spanish undertone would be fine. What a relief, that was done.

"Hi. You must be new. I'm Massie Block." the leader said.

"Yes. I'm new. Do you think I give a shit about what your name is?" Relle raised her eyebrows. Massie didn't look at all moved. Hmmm. Strong. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked Relle straight in the eyes.

"Well you'd better get used to that name 'cause it's the one who's going to make your life here a living hell." Massie glared, her words dripping with bitterness.

"Ha ha. That's really funny." Relle stepped closer to Massie who didn't move and inch. "_Because it's highly impossible."_ Relle stepped to the side, casually bumping Massie and put her hand out to the bronze haired girl. Hmmm, all her clothes were designer. Very nice.

"Hi. I'm Raquelle."

The girl took her hand and lightly shook it. "I'm Renesme."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Uh, thanks." her cheeks turned rosy.

"No problem." Relle stepped to the spanish girl and put out her hand. "And you are?"

"Alicia Rivera."

"Your adorable." Relle casually turned up the stairs, and could practically feel the anger rolling off Massie. This was going to be an adventure filled year. She was sure of it.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!thanks:)


	47. Chapter 47:HurleySprint!

HOLY CRAP MAN!!! NEW MOON TRAILER=LOVE! Wow, how amazing was that? The very first glimpse of New Moon, I hope you guys've seen it cause its simply amazing from my point of view. If you haven't watched it yet, well, uh, WATCH IT!!! Twilight definitely deserved everything they got in the MTV Video awards!!!. Although the movies won't be as good as the books, they're still pretty amazing if I do say so myself. WOOT WOOT, NEW MOON WILL BE AMAZING MAN!

Hence, this chapter is devoted to the whole Twilight cast and stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so do not sue me:))

No POV

"EhMaGawd, Mass! What are you going to do?!" Kristen Gregory shreiked.

"Well when I figure it out. I'm sure as hell it won't be pleasant for that little girl. She chose the wrong person to mess with. I swear, when I get my hands on her, she's gonna wish that she never EVER stood on my territory. Alicia and Nessie, don't you eve-uhn think about talking to her ev-ur ah-gain! Or you're both going to be dead." Massie bored her eyes into each of theirs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." they both replied. Sincerity ringing in the word.

"Failure to abide by the rules, equals MAY-JORE punishment, including expellement out of TPC."

"We get it." Alicia answered.

"Good. I'm calling an emergency meeting after school."Massie declared. The loud rumble of a motor made everyone's head turn. A girl in a leather jacket and full helmet drove towards them. She was on a red motorcycle and looked almost dangerous.

NPOV

Who was that? Wait. No way. Mom!? On a motorcycle?!

The woman on the red motorcycle screeched to a stop right in front of me. She took off her helmet and shook her hair.

"Hey Ness." she greeted. I stared at her in disbelief.

"H-hi." I spluttered.

"This is for you, love." she handed me a box of Godiva chocolates, my favorite kind actually. Then swiftly kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "You'll always be my one and only Renesme Carlie Cullen. I love you." .She slipped the helmet back on and kick started the motorcycle. There was a note attached to the top of the box.

"What was that?" Massie said over my shoulder, snatching the note out of my hand.

"Hey!" I giggled. "Don't read it!" I tried to take the note back, but she was already reading it aloud.

"I'll love you until the Statue of Liberty sits down." Massie read. "Wow, that was short." she stated.

"But sweet." Dylan cooed.

"Awwee!!" Alicia sang.

"I wonder who wrote it!" Kristen read the note, carefully studying it.

"I think I know who."Claire giggled.

"Who??" Alicia asked.

"Isn't it ah-vious?" Claire smiled. "Jacob Black!"

"Your right!" Massie exclaimed. I got the note back and examined the writing. It was Jake's writing. But why was he doing this? Not that I didn't like it, it was extremely sweet, and I was loving it.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The first bell rang, and we picked up our purses to head to first class. We took our usual seats in the back row, and I looked around, thank-full that the new girl wasn't in this class. That would have caused major problems. I wondered why she hadn't shaked any body else's hand but mine and Alicia's. It actually scared me a little too. The clock ticked and ticked, it seemed like centuries had gone by, when the lecture our teacher was giving us about the presidents of America had been interrupted by a knock at the door. My teacher was in an unusually happy mood, and she didn't even groan like she usual did when someone knocked at the door. To my dismay, it was Uncle Emmett, flashing a huge grin. He carried a box in his big hands.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hollaway, may I drop this off for Nessie?" he asked, uncharacteristically polite. I giggled in my hand cause I wasn't used to this behaviour coming from him. It was really funny.

"Yes, of course." she answered him. Who couldn't say no to his warm smile? That was semi- scary because his white menacing teeth were in full view.

"Thank-you." he grinned and glanced around the room looking for me. He caught my eye and winked when he droppped the box on my desk.

"Thanks?"

He simply grinned back at me and walked out of the classroom silently. I opened the box when the teacher started speaking again, and the aroma of cinnamon filled my nose. There was a cinnamon bun in the shape of a heart inside, and my cheeks reddened. A note was attached, and it read, "I'll love you until Americans drink Canada Dry."

I had a feeling today would be filled with a lot of this.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKSS!!


	48. Chapter 48:17

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

* * *

NPOV

Today was hectic, more hectic than I could have predicted. I got a letter from all my family members, and they all included some of my favorite things. They all led to one thing, but first I should tell you about my day!

After class, Alicia and I headed for social studies. We spoke about what it meant when Raquelle only shook our hands.

"I know right?" she answered back. "But I totally hearted her dress. It was Alice and Olivia."

"Yeah, it was pretty...cute." I answered back.

"Maybe she thought we were the only pretty ones in the group." Alicia suggested.

"Come on Leesh, Dylan and Claire, Massie and Kristen are pretty too."

"Yes, but maybe not in her eyes." Alicia pointed to Raquelle who sat in the back row. Raquelle caught Nessie's gaze, and smiled hugely, waving them over. Nessie, not wanting to, was pulled by Alicia to the seats right in front of Raquelle.

"Hey Alicia, Renesme." Raquelle greeted.

"Hey." Alicia smiled.

"Hi." Nessie said awkwardly.

"So how do you like OCD so far?" Alicia asked. The warning bell was about to ring in 2 minutes.

"It's so quaint. My old school was so much bigger though, and so many cute guys."

"Briarwood has a lot of cute guys too. Just wait until the Silent Auction and dinner, ehv-ry one's going to be there." Alicia spoke.

"Silent Auction?" Raquelle wondered.

"The Block's hold it every year to raise money for the kids who come here with a scholarship."

Nessie only listened to them as they spoke, not wanting to say anything.

"Wow, that's so sweet."

"Ah-greed. You should totally come! Well, uv-course you'd come. Nobody misses it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure my parents have already head about it."

"Class!" the teacher tried to get everyone's attention. The class quieted down. "I'd like to welcome a new student to our school. Her name is Raquelle-Anne Hunttington. Why don't you come up here to introduce yourself?"

Raquelle got up and walked to the front of the room, kind of like the isle was a catwalk.

"Hey, well, you already know what my name is. I recently moved from Washington DC and I have a brother named Deymiaun James who goes to Briarwood."

"Thank-you Raquelle. I hope all of you make her feel very welcome." the teacher said as Raquelle went back to her seat.

"To start off, you're all going to be assigned a partner for the project about one thing that you would be when you grow up. I have all of your names in a bucket, so don't fuss about who you're paired with, there's nothing you can do about it."

I looked at Alicia who was staring at me and when I finally caught her eye, she gave me a half smile of hopefulness to be my partner. I returned the smile and the teacher started to read out names. I didn't actually listen until he said my name.

"Renesme and Raquelle."

Raquelle tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a huge excited grin. I couldn't help but smiled back, this sure was going to be interesting. I stole a glance from Alicia, and she didn't seem at all moved. I didn't want to say anything, like asking her if she was sad that we didn't get to be partners.

"Whatevs, I'll just pay her to do the whole project herself. A few Louis scarves and maybe a Coach bag should do the trick."

"Very nice Alicia." Raquelle admired.

"I know right?"

JPOV

I couldn't sit still during the math test, and the teacher kept giving me glares. Well, it wasn't my fault I was so panicky. I didn't know if the plan Alice and I had thought of was working or not. I still didn't get any of the confirmation texts from anyone. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and the teacher sent me another glare. Thankfully, I checked the message. It was from Bella.

**Hey Jake, mission accomplished!**

I was relieved. Next up was Emmett, he was supposed to deliver the cinnamon bun that Edward makes Nessie all the time. But little did she know that I made it this morning. And let me tell you, it wasn't that easy, I wasn't really enjoying being under the leeches direction.

-flashback-

Edward waited for me in the large kitchen, one side of him propped on the counter. All the materials were out, and I insisted that I did the cooking since I was the one doing this for Nessie.

"Good morning Jacob."

"Mornin'." I said groggily.

"Washed your hands?"

"I'm getting to it." We started off fine, until it came to all the spices.

"No Jacob! That's too much cinnamon!"

"Sorry!"

"Jacob Black! What do you think you're doing with that flour!"

"Sorry!"

"Jacob, if I see you tasting the batter again, I swear I'll kick you out of this kitchen myself."

"I just wanted a little taste!"

-back to reality-

I got another text message during social studies from Emmett.

**Ferocious bear reporting for duty! Mission accomplished Captain Puppy Dog!**

I let out a low, inaudible, growl. Emmett might have to pay for that, I thought they were done with the dog jokes. Next, I had to wait for Alice's message, her job was to meet Nessie at her locker, wherever it was, these bloodsuckers sure knew a lot.

NPOV

Class dragged on, and Raquelle and I discussed our project for for all of 10 minutes.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"At my old school, I did a video project and got an A+." Raquelle told me.

"Cool. So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Fashion designer and actress."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"I don't really know. Maybe a surgeon like my dad."

"Wow, I can totally picture you doing that. So I think we should go to a magazine place, like where Lauren from the Hill's works, and take a video there. I was thinking Seventeen, it's my favorite magazine for sure."

"Are you sure we can get into there?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! My father own's a bunch of hotels, and the people from the magazine always stay at them, I'm sure he can pull a few strings." she winked and I smiled back. Alicia came back to sit with us from meeting with her partner.

"How'd it go?" I wondered.

"She's okay with it." Alicia grinned evilly. "The only problem was she wanted my headband too. It was vintage Lacoste."

I noticed Alicia's hair and the cream headband was gone. I looked to Jacqueline and she was now putting it on, some girls surrounding her asking questions about it.

"Whatevs." Alicia noticed me staring. "School's such a bore."

"I know, hey? We need some excitement."Raquelle pouted. She suddenly stood up straight and flashed a brilliant smile. "I'm going to throw a party."

"EhmaGawd! I heart that!" Alicia exclaimed. I pretended to search my hair for split ends, the way Aunt Rosalie did too when she didn't want to be part of the conversation.

"Earth to Renesme???" Raquelle whispered.

"Oh?" I lifted my head up.

"It's party time!" she shouted. A few heads turned to look at her.

"What? Oh! Sweet!" I smiled. "Where?"

"Well, the hotel here in Westchester my father owns has a nightclub/bar built into it, so probably there. We can get ready together and everything!"

"Yes!"

That's when Massie's words from earlier that day started to ring in my head. _"__Failure to abide by the rules, equals MAY-JORE punishment, including expellement out of TPC."_

Oh no. Well, technically she said don't _think_ about talking to her...............

PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT'S ONLY A CLICK AWAY ,THANKS!


	49. Chapter 49:Daisies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! So don't sue!!

* * *

MPOV

Massie Block sniffed her wrist again. The smell of formaldehyde still lingered in the air, because in biology they had just dissected a frog. She shuddered at the thought again, then re-sniffed. The end-of-class bell rang, making Massie sigh with happiness, she could nawt bare the smell anymore. Claire was still getting her things, and Massie urged her to hurry up.

"Come awn Kuh-laire! I don't want the scent frog a la guh-rose stuck to my clothes."

"Sorry Mass."

They hurried out of the classroom and put their things into their lockers. They met Dylan and Kristen at the Starbucks kiosk. After getting their usual, Massie glanced around the crowded hall way,looking for Alicia and Nessie. They hadn't arrived yet.

"I wonder where Leesh and Nessie are." Claire said after following Massie's gaze.

"Whatevs. I'll go get their drinks." Massie pulled out another fifty and paid for Alicia's blended mocha frappucino with soy milk and no whipped cream. She also got Nessie a grande strawberry blended lemonade. She went back to where the rest of the TPC was standing, and Nessie and Alicia had joined them.

"Finally." Massie handed them their drinks. "You guys were so late I bought you these."

"Thanks." Alicia and Nessie said at the same time. Massie looked deep into Alicia's almond shaped brown eyes, and could see a hint of something she was hiding. She then looked at Nessie, but she was busy checking her iPhone. Whatever Alicia was hiding, Massie was going to find out. "Why don't we go outside?"

"I heart that." Alicia said. Massie led them outside to under their favorite tree.

"Hey Alicia, are you the Easter Bunny?" Massie asked, taking a casual sip from her latte.

"Uh, no." Alicia answered.

"Then why are you hiding something from me?" Massie glared. Giggles were sound around her, but Alicia kept a straight face and looked down into her Dolce, took out a YSL mirror and casually fixed her eyebrows, that, uhv-course, didn't need any fixing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she snapped the mirror shut.

"Puh-lease." Massie crossed her arms and leaned towards Alicia. "You know I'll find out anyways. So you might as well tell me now."

Alicia looked at her nails, debating whether or not to say anything. "Whatevs, I'll tell you." she gave up.

"Good choice." Massie unfolded her arms and took another sip.

"Why doesn't Nessie say something first?" Alicia looked at Nessie, who was showing Claire something on her phone.

"Nessie?" Massie asked.

"Huh?" Nessie looked up.

"Go awn Nessie. Tell Mass what happened in class, with _Ruh-quelle_." Alicia winked.

"Oh, uh, that. Well, I'm kind of her partner for a project."

"What?!" Massie screeched. "I can NAWT believe you chose that wanna-be over Alicia!" Massie put her hand over her heart.

"No! The teacher chose our partners!" Nessie defended herself.

"Oh. Go awn then Leesh." Massie gave Nessie a smile and turned her attention to Alicia.

"Raquelle is planning a party at one of her dad's hotels." Alicia spluttered.

"EhmaGawd. That's it?" Massie raised her just-waxed eyebrows. "No one's going to that LBR party, Raquelle is so unknown. Like Sammi Jem."

"Who's that?" Dylan asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Exactly my point." Massie said, and everyone burst into laughter. A girl with pixie like features and hair was approaching their circle. When Massie really focused on the girl, she then recognized it was one of Nessie's gorgeous sisters. She carried a single white daisy and a note was attached to its green stem. Ahv-iously another note from Jacob. Massie clenched her teeth, she didn't want to show it, but she was slightly jealous that none of the insensitive boys she's ever liked has ever done that to her. What annoyed Massie the most was that Nessie got _ehv-rything_, and she didn't even use the things to make her an Alpha. Alice stopped right behind Nessie and dropped the flower in her lap.

"Oh!" Nessie was startled. She turned around and Alice was looking down at Nessie, beaming. "Hi Alice." she greeted.

"Hi Nessie, just came to drop this off." she winked. "Hi girls." Alice looked around our circle. Gawd, her clothes were ah-mazing.

"Hey Alice." Massie smiled.

Alice glanced down at the Chanel watch on her alabaster skin and grimaced. "Sorry girls, but I've got to go. See you later!" she skipped off into a yellow, of course, porsche and drove away in a rush. Nessie stared down at the note, smiling as she read it. Massie, wanting to wipe that smile of her impossibly flawless face, playfuly grabbed the note and began to read out loud. It was written a boys writing, ah-viously.

"I'll love you each year for each grain of sand in the universe." Massie read. Her own heart fluttered at how sweet the note was, but since it wasn't for her, she wanted to rip the note and shove it down the toilet.

"I heart it!" Alicia gushed.

"SO sweet." Dylan winked at Nessie. Nessie's cheeks were rosier than usual, and she was sniffing the daisy.

"Is that your favorite?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, my uh, mom, and I always planted them in the garden. Jacob started helping a couple of months ago, he's not that good, but learning." Nessie carefully put the daisy into her Louis and got up. "I think the bell is going to ring soon, and I don't want to be late for Algebra, I've got Mr. Slick."

"Me too, only Gawd know's what he'd do if we were late." Kristen got up. "Are you guys coming?" she wondered.

"Nah, you guys go, we all have physics next and Mrs. Kaur won't care." Massie smiled reassuringly at them.

"Okay, see yeah biatches." Kristen smiled and Nessie waved. They walked to the school, arms linked. Massie grimaced at how graceful Nessie was, and how her long bronze hair swayed in the breeze, she wasn't even trying, she was just _be-ing_.

"Jealous Mass?" Dylan teased.

"Puh-lease Dyl. What am I jealous of?" Massie challenged her.

"Just teasing." Dylan smiled.

"Har har." Massie winked, then grimaced s she sipped her latte. Ugh, it was all done.

* * *

PLEAS REVIEW, IT'S ONLY A CLICK AND A FEW WORDS!!!! THANKS!!Hope you all liked this chapter:))))


	50. Chapter 50:Piano

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. My laptop erased ALL of my files (which I am vair vair bummed about cause it had alllllll this sequals chapters:(((( , and I've been having MAY-JORE writer's block. But voila!! another chapter:) it may not be my best, SORRY.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything:)**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I sat on the piano bench together as I watched him play Renesme's own song. His fingers gracefully traveled over the shiny piano keys, never making a mistake. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to memorize the keys. I sat up and rested my hands on his, so we were both playing together. I looked at his face, and he was grinning crookedly at me, quickly putting his lips on mine. Edward pulled away, still grinning. "Hello Jasper." he greeted, still looking at me. If I could ,I would have blushed. Jasper stood in the doorway.

"Hello." He answered back. I felt a wave of calm and comfort sweep over me, and I smiled at Jasper.

"What can we do for you?" I asked. Jasper walked to the grand piano and rested one of his scarred hands on the shiny black surface.

"I just needed to know where Nessie's school was. Jacob has asked me to deliver something for her."

"Oh, do you want us to drive you there? I was about to go out and get some groceries with Bella anyway." Edward answered.

"Yes, thanks." Jasper grinned and walked back to the door.

"Jacob's awfully sweet to do this for Nessie." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not going to rip his head off." He chuckled and got up. I followed and he put his hand in mine as we walked to the garage. Esme was in the garage, re-painting a vintage book case. The smell of varnish attacked my super sensitive nose and made me grimace. Alice was out with Rosalie on a shopping trip to buy themselves _more_ shoes, so the Alice's Porsche was no where to be seen. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of how many shoes they had. Edward and I climbed into the front of the Volvo, while Jasper stayed in the back. This car brought back dim human memories back into my brain, the pictures like a fuzzy T.V. Screen. I remembered the night Edward had saved me from the group of men who almost took me, which was the same night I figured out he was a vampire.

"When do you have to drop off that letter Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Jacob said anytime around lunch." Jasper played around with the CD case he held, balancing it on one finger.

"Okay, we'll go to the grocery store first, is that all right?"

"Yes, no problem."

He parked in the semi-crowded parking lot of his favorite store. We opened the car doors and made our way to the store.

NPOV

I was in class, talking with Kristen when there was a knock at the door. Our teacher was at the office, making photocopies of our homework that he had forgotten about. I was the closest to the door, so I got up to answer it. I instantly felt peace, and knew that it was Jasper dropping off another one of my gifts from Jacob.

"Hey Nessie." Jasper smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi Jazz. I guess your in Jacob's plan too."

"Yeah." He handed me a rectangular object wrapped in plain white paper. It was the size of a CD case.

"Tha-" I began, but he was already gone. The peace in my emotion was replaced with anticipation. As I walked back to my desk, curious eyes following my every move, I gently ripped off the paper, and a note fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and sat back down beside Kristen who hovered beside me, to read the note. It read;

"_This bud of love,  
by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beautious flower when next we meet_._"_

I remembered the line from Romeo and Juliet. My heartbeat raced faster than usual and Kristen sighed enviously. I looked at the CD, and it was blank aside from giant black writing, obviously Jacob's.

**FOR NESSIE ONLY.**

But of course, Kristen had to take it out of my hand and run to the CD player. I tried to stop her, but she already pressed play.

"No!" I shouted. Kristen grinned playfully as she listened.

Jacob's voice was distinct, and I listened. _"Hey Nessie, here's a little something I got your dad to teach me. And let me tell you, it was _not_ easy. Love you!"_

The piano started to play, and my throat felt like it had a bowling ball inside it. I fought myself from crying in class and I placed my hand over my mouth in shock. I could practically picture my dad and Jacob arguing over the piano. The song Jacob played was short, but very very sweet. My anticipation to see Jake grew even bigger that it felt like it was killing me. I wished that I could see him and fit my mouth on his. I wanted to feel his warm body against every inch of mine as we would if I leaned against him if his back were on a tree. I wanted to tangle my hands in his hair, and I wanted his hands on my back, gently pressing me closer to him.

PLEASE REIVIEW!!!


	51. Chapter 51:Sorry

Hey sorry about the wait everyone, I've been lost in a book called Graceling by Kristin Cashore (AMAZING!!! SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD) but this chapter is a shaaawty, so enjoy!!

Dislcaimer: i don't own anything.

RPOV

Kristen and I made our way through the crowded hall of girls. We made our way to our lockers, and quickly put last class' books away. The hallway was slowly clearing out, and Kristen and I had to meet TPC in the cafeteria. I was checking through my iPhone, when Kristen nudged me gently.

"Erm, I think it's your brother." She said, I looked around and sure enough, it was Emmett walking down the hallway towards me, grinning the whole way. Some of the remaining girls giggled and whispered in each other's ears, and then casually looking at him. Tucked in his arm was a black motorcycle helmet and a note was attached to the side.

"And it looks like he's got another present." Kristen finished.

"Mhmm." I nodded and walked up to him. "Hey Uncle Emmett." Quiet enough that he'd only hear. I didn't want anyone to know that he was my uncle.

"Hey favorite niece. Here's another one of the dog's presents for you."

"Thanks." I stared at the motorcycle helmet.

"Well, see yeah later!" he smiled and turned back to the door. I was going to put it into my locker, but Kristen took my shoulders and led me to the cafeteria.

"But I have to put this away Kris!" I didn't want to carry it into the cafeteria.

"Mass has already texted me, and she's getting impatient. She's already got lunch for us anyways."

"Fine."

We made our way through to table 18. The Pretty committee was in the gossip position, probably dishing about who had the most hideous outfit, or when they were going to buy outfits for the Block's charity auction. Massie caught my eye, then looked at what I carried, jealousy flickered once on her face, and when she looked back at me, her face was the same as before. She winked and gestured to sit beside her. I sat down and placed the helmet on the table and took off the note, slowly opening it.

"Read it out loud Nessie." Massie said.

It was in Jacob's handwriting, in black ink. I wasn't able to read it out loud because it was in the Quileute language. But I remembered from when I was a little girl, and Jacob had taught me what it meant.

"What _is_ that?" Dylan, beside me, asked.

My cheeks burned as I read it out loud. "I love you."

"Why did it come with a motorcycle helmet?" Claire asked. "Is he going to take you on a date, with a motorcycle?"

"I think so." I bit my lip and looked around the table.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	52. Chapter 52:RawR

Really sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

The rest of the school day passed by, and my mind was clouded with what Jacob's plans were for me. Of course, that didn't really distract me much, thanks to the vampire senses. After last period, TPC and I walked to the front steps to wait for our rides. I tried the motorcycle helmet on, when I heard the sound.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." TPC gasped. Jacob rode his motorcycle towards me, looking like a professional rider. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt that accentuated his muscled body, silver aviators an no helmet. Jake came to a stop right at my feet and skillfully stopped the bike and jumped off.

"Hey Ness." he smiled. I grinned back dumbly, speechless.

"Hiya." I responded after 5 seconds of staring at his eyes. He chuckled.

"I see your ready." he fastened the helmet and pulled me by my hand onto the bike. "Hold on tight." I could hear the smile in his voice. I waved to the TPC as he turned the bike on, then wrapped my arms around his torso, berrying my face into his back, inhaling his wonderful scent. We were off and I popped my head up, it was like running through the forest on my mothers back when I was younger, but a bit slower.

"You okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah!" I shouted over the growl of the engine. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise!" he shouted as he sped faster. I watched the scenery pass by in a blur and we slowed to a stop at a stoplight. We waited behind a blue truck when a group of leather jacketed, motorcycle riding teenagers surrounded Jake and I. They whistled and hooted, so I clutched tighter on Jacob.

"Nice chick man!" one of them shouted.

"Wanna share?!" another asked. I let out an inaudible growl and Jacob stiffened at the comments.

"What a crappy bike!"

"Don't listen to them Jake." I whispered in his ear.

"Says the guy who doesn't have a girl with him!" Jacob retorted. The guy behind us heard and bumped his front wheel into our back one, almost making us bump into the truck and making me shriek. Jacob let out a low growl just as the light turned green. We raced forward and the bikes still followed us. There were four of them.

"C'mon babe! Ride with us, he's a loser!" the guy who bumped us said, now beside us.

"I'll race you for her!" the guy on our other side shouted.

"She's not a trophy!" Jacob snarled.

"Sure looks like it!" he answered.

"I don't care what they say Jake." I whispered more. The four of them got dangerously close. "Leave us alone!" I shouted.

"I bet that toy couldn't even beat my bike!" the boy yelled.

Jacob started shaking a little.

"Calm down , Jake!" I whisper-shouted. I squeezed him harder and berried my face in between his shoulder blades. He stopped shaking and sped the bike forward, leaving the four boys behind us. I sighed and kissed his back.

"They'd better not follow us." he threatened.

I looked behind me and saw that they stayed a safe distance away.

"I think we're good."

"Phew. They were really starting to piss me off."

"Me too."

"Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"That interruption."

"It's not your fault Jake."

"You're right, it's yours. Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he teased.

"Har. Har." I joked. "So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Not a chance." he chuckled.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.


	53. Chapter 53:Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

:)

"Okay, just three more steps." Jacob had his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to wherever he planned for me to go. My nose was filled with the scent of just cut grass, fresh air and something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Okay, one sec." he whispered as he untied the blindfold. It took me a couple of blinks to realize where we were. Apple trees surrounded me and the air was crisp that it made goosebumps on my skin. In front of me was a perfectly square picnic blanket, and a large basket in the middle. I turned around to face Jake, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled at him, unable to speak. His eyes were warm and he pulled me closer so that his fiery skin could be felt through my clothes. He bent his mouth to mine, starting the kiss gently. I stopped with our foreheads touching as I stared deeply into his eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever, in our perfect little bubble.

"Want to eat?" he whispered.

"No." I smiled.

He chuckled, "Come on, lets sit down then."

He laid down and I rested my head on his chest. We stared at the sky for a bit, just enjoying each others company. Eventually I started to get hungry, so we ate. There was fruit, pasta, bread, and salad. I didn't eat much though, so we cleaned up. We started walking to where he parked the motorcycle when I realized something.

"How's this gonna fit?" I asked.

"Don't worry bout that. I've got it all covered. This is just part one of the date."

"I see."

He grabbed my hand as we walked in silence. There, parked where the bike was, was my moms Ferrari.

"Bells said I could borrow it."

We put the stuff in the back of the car and climbed in. The familiar car scent was comforting and I stared out the window as Jake drove us to wherever we had to go next.

"How do you like it so far Ness?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I looked and smiled at him, just as he skidded to a loud stop. I screamed a bit,froze, looked around for the danger, gripping the sides of the leather seat. 6 kids were running straight at us, followed by a small black dog. Police sirens were blaring, pursuing them. They were about to run into our car but then whipped out huge wings, suddenly becoming airborne. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets as I watched them leap one by one. The littlest girl smiled reassuringly at me as she flew up. I got out of the car and stared into the sky as they headed somewhere.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked, suddenly on my side of the car, both of his hands on the side of my face.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked. Wings on kids isn't something I am used to."

He kissed my forehead and opened the car door for me. I sat down, trying to comprehend what I just saw. Wings. Flying. Kids. Three girls, three boys. And the dog. Running from the police?

"Nessie?" Jacob called for the 2nd time.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a bit there."

"We can take a rain-check if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

FINALLY. ANOTHER CHAPTER!

So, if you haven't already guessed, ITS MAX AND THE FLOCK!! :) awesome books! I dont know if that actually happened in the books, but yeahh.


End file.
